Drabbles and Dabbles
by XenonKnight
Summary: A collection of stories or short chapters that I write when I'm bored. I basically write these stories when I procrastinate from writing an actual story.
1. Chapter 1: Breathe

This is my first story, so please go easy on me. :) Also, please leave a review so I can know what needs improvement. Anyways, Enjoy!

Breath: a Lux x MF story

••••

"Finally that meeting is over," Lux breathed out tiredly. "King Jarvan wants this, Noble Sven wants that, everyone needs something that requires my assistance."

Lux, wearing a light blue blouse and a dark blue skirt had just finished her meeting with the Royal Board of Demacia. Her father had passed away several months ago, her mother knew nothing on how to assist the government, and her brother Garen was somewhat a dimwit. Sure, he may have bulky muscles and a resolve strong as iron, but Lux was convinced he had a brain the size of a walnut. The day was quickly fading and the moon began to shine its covered face. She sighed and stopped for a minute, then resumed. Lux exited the castle where the meetings were held, and headed toward her home. Although it was smaller than the castle, it was quite large. A two-story home with large bay windows on the first floor and smaller windows on the upper floor. The entire house was painted white, but the roof was a dark shade of brown. As Lux approached the front door, stopped for a moment to think, then resumed her movement and knocked on the door. The large wooden door was opened by one of the servants. As she she entered, she called out, "Mother, I'm home!"

"That's great honey," a cheery voice sounded as Lux's mother appeared. "So how was the meeting? A lot of work? Are you too stressed?" May Crownguard asked rapid fire style with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine Mom, the meetings were great."

"You're not really convincing me, you know that, right? I'm your mother; you're going to have to try harder."

"Fine, it's just that-" Lux's voice began cracking up and her eyes started getting wet."

"I know honey, I know." May pulled lux in for a hug, placing Lux's face on her shoulder, absorbing the now freely falling tears. Lux remained standing still and sobbing for a while, even as a servant closed the door. When she pulled back, Lux managed to say something, "Thanks mom, I really needed that. I'll be in my room if you need me. Lux walked past the living room and up the stairs slowly. As she passed her brother's room, she heard what she called "Garen free styling". "Demacia! Justice! Judgment! Courage!" were all shouts by her brother Garen. She sighed, smiling a bit as she imagined how much effort Garen put into his shouts. She continued to walk past the room and entered her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Boo!"

Lux jumped with fright as her girlfriend Sarah Fortune broke into a fit of laughter. "I was standing right next to you and you didn't even notice!"

"Sarah, I thought I asked you to not do that."

"Sorry, I just knew you were in a bad mood, and I thought that would cheer you up."

"Thank you, I'm grateful for that. However, you could cheer me up in another way," Lux hinted at something mischievously.

"Wow, I've never seen this side of you before," came Sarah Fortune's honest reply.

"This is really weird, so I'm just going to take off my clothes, unless you want to help me do that," Lux smirked and winked at her ginger-haired girlfriend."

"I'd love to do just that, my little light," Miss Fortune happily obliged, slowly taking off Lux's garments. As her clothes were being taken off, Lux thought about their relationship.

••••

Sarah Fortune had escaped to Demacia after nearly being killed in Bilgewater. As a former bounty hunter, she had become the most hunted. After nearly getting killed she decided to give up her past self. She was broke and homeless, until Lux came into her life. Lux gave her food and a house, and Sarah appreciated it. As the days flew by, Lux began getting more intimate with Sarah, and vice versa. They confessed their feelings for each other, and they officially started dating. Lux began relying on Sarah for emotional support, which Sarah gladly gave. Garen didn't know, and in Lux's words, "He won't understand anyway." Her mother saw Sarah as an emotional support for Lux, but didn't realize that her daughter was dating the girl.

••••

Lux now moaned slightly, biting her bottom lip as her girlfriend began removing her panties. As the bra was unclipped, Lux moved her arm to cover her breasts. Her arm was pushed away by Sarah, who said, "I'm going to be seeing them in a few seconds, why bother to cover them. Lux blushed, as she was still relatively new at relationships.

"Wanna take off mine now?"

Lux blushed even harder, but nodded silently. As she began to run her hands over Sarah's body, Miss Fortune began running her hands through Lux's hair. She moaned as Lux began licking straight up from Sarah's stomach to her breasts. Panties gone, bra unclipped, Sarah was shoved onto the bed by Lux. Lux jumped on, being careful to not land directly on Sarah. Lux initiated the kiss, and Sarah excitedly accepted. Their tongues twirled for a bit, with Lux letting Sarah take control. A moan erupted from Sarah as Lux dug her fingers into Sarah's womanhood. She pulled them out and pushed them back in, breaking away from the kiss and moving her head lower. Using her free hand, she massaged Sarah's left nipple while sucking on the other. Lux increased her speed, bringing another wave of moaning and pleasure for Sarah Fortune.

"Lux! I'm going to come!" A distressed voice rang out from the ginger-haired girl.

"Beg for it then," came the reply.

"Please Lux-oh! Please!"

"Please what, huh?"

"Make me cum. Please Lux, make me cum!"

"As you please." Lux increased her speed once more, and bit lightly on Sarah's nipple. This put Sarah over the top, making her moan as she came hard. A few seconds later, Lux began wiggling her fingers as she slowly pulled them out, causing Miss fortune to tremble from pleasure. Sarah moaned again and again until Lux's fingers were completely retracted. Lux released Sarah's nipple from her mouth, making an audible pop. She then brought her fingers to her mouth, greedily licking the sweet honey which covered them.

"You taste really sweet Sarah."

"Thanks, but now it's my turn to taste you."

Lux, who was previously straddling Sarah, was pulled down and flipped upside down, so that Sarah was straddling Lux. She began to massage both of Lux's breasts, bringing forth and audible moan. Her hands stopped massaging and slowly roamed downwards, stopping at Lux's waist. Sarah began to circle the outside of Lux's flower with her tongue, bringing another moan. Sarah stuck her tongue in, roughly stroking Lux's lovebud. She increased her pace, circling the outside then diving deep with her tongue. After some time she stopped then went deeper, wiggling her tongue lightly. Sarah's hands moved lower to grope Lux's butt, causing an erratic moan to come out. Sarah tightened her grip and wiggled her tongue, making Lux cry out. Lux came hard, her juices flowing onto Sarah's face, who greedily licked them off.

"Now that is beautiful. You're so sweet too!" Sarah encouraged Lux, who was trembling in pleasure. Sarah began wiping her face, licking her fingers as she did. She was caught off guard as Lux once again grabbed Sarah's rear end.

"Thanks for being such a great help and friend to me Sarah, I don't know what I'd do without you," said Lux.

"Thanks for taking me into your home. I really enjoy being your lover and friend," Miss Fortune honestly replied.

They began kissing once more, but this time Sarah allowed Lux to take control. Lux's tongue roamed around Sarah's mouth, bringing more moaning. Lux began rubbing Sarah's back and moaning lightly, as she closed her eyes. They pulled apart, a string of saliva still connecting the two. Lux silently used her finger to break the string of saliva, then rubbed it on Sarah's back.

"Ew, that's disgusting," a very displeased Sarah voiced.

"I thought you loved every part of me!"

"I do, but just don't do that again, no matter how hot you think it was."

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Luxxie—"

Slap! Lux brought her hand down hard on Sarah's rear end.

"You really like my butt, don't you?"

"Yeah," came Lux's sheepish reply.

"Do it again. I rather like it."

Slap! Sarah moaned this time, dropping her head and resting it on one of Lux's breasts. She pulled the cover over themselves, then wrapped her arms around Lux's neck.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Sarah raised her head to see Lux's sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I just really like your butt."

Sarah smiled and shook her head, then lay back down gently.

Slap!

"I'm going to have red marks tomorrow, you know that?"

"I love you still," was Lux's only reply.

Slap!

"Go to sleep. We can continue this tomorrow Luxxie," Miss fortune tiredly said.

"Fine, I will. But you promised to continue tomorrow." Lux replied, laying back, as she groped her girlfriend's butt.

Slap!

"Lux!"

"Sorry!"

Fin


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Author's Note: I don't really know where to put this or if there is a place to do so, but whatever. This one is a bit shorter, I know. I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, but I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by Riot Games. I just write about them for fun. Anyways, if you want a specific pairing PM because I'm getting kinda bored. Thanks for reading this!

Dream: a Jinx x Caitlyn story

••••

Green smoke clouded up and swirled in the air. A dark figure starting showing through the green clouds.

"You did better this time than anyone else," the man said. He had a plain black suit on with a spectacle on one eye and was leaning on a diamond studded cane.

"However, I'm afraid that you just aren't performing up to standards, Jinx."

"I'm pretty sure you know what that means. Say good bye!" The man raised his cane, and shot a fast moving bullet at the girl. Everything went dark.

••••

Jinx was panting heavily.

"Was that real? Where am I now?" Jinx had a million question flow through her head.

"Jessie honey, are you alright?"

Jinx looked down to see a pair of cerulean eyes filled with concern looking at her.

"Another bad dream?"

"Yeah, I guess so Caity," replied the sky blue-haired girl. She was currently straddling her girlfriend Caitlyn, who was formerly known as the sheriff of Piltover. Caitlyn had on only a matching set of dark purple panties and bra, while Jinx had her signature pink and blue bra and light blue panties.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"I guess. It really seems to help me."

As Jinx began telling what happened in her nightmare, a large thump resounded through the house. Jinx got her shock pistol off the bedside table and stepped off the bed. She exited the room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen, where she heard the noise come from.

"Hands up!"

Jinx turned on the light in the kitchen, only to reveal a guilty Vi. The pink-haired brawler was holding a sandwich with a guilty face.

"Thorryth, I wath juth tho hungry," Vi managed to spit out, even though she had a mouthful of sandwich.

"Ok Vi, just don't knock anything else down," came the half-concerned reply. Jinx walked back down the hall, and entered the room.

"It was just Vi making a sandwich, no worry Caity," Jinx bubbled.

"Alright, let's sleep then," Caitlyn three off the covers so Jinx could slide in. Before she went to bed however, Jinx unclipped her bra and tossed it onto the bedside stand. As she slid into bed, Caitlyn pulled the covers back over them and wrapped her arms around Jinx. Jinx placed her

"I guess you want me to keep you warm, huh?" Caitlyn teased Jinx.

"Yeah, you're so soft and warm."

"Would you like to continue telling me about your nightmare?"

"Yes please," Jinx replied like an obedient girl. She then continued telling her girlfriend about her nightmare, while Caitlyn stroked Jinx's hair. As she finished her story, Jinx was pulled in by Caitlyn for a kiss. Caitlyn's hands roamed down Jinx's back as Jinx pulled Caitlyn tighter. Their tongues fought for a while, but Jinx gave in and let Caitlyn win. Caitlyn used her tongue and explored every nook and cranny of Jinx's mouth, like she had done so many times before. This drew an audible moan from the blue-haired girl, making her stop her hand's movement. Jinx pulled away, giggling uncontrollably as she did.

"What's so funny Jinx?" Caitlyn was confused.

"I'm not laughing, I'm just really glad that I have you as my girlfriend."

"Thanks Jinx, it means a lot."

"I really mean it, Caity Baity."

Caitlyn pulled Jinx closer and gave a quick smooch on her cheek. "I do too, Jinx."

Jinx shifted downwards so that her head was by Caitlyn's breasts. She sat up and began removing Caitlyn's bra. When she finished, she placed it next to her own bra beside the bed and sighed contentedly.

"You have really big boobs, ya'know, Caitlyn?" Jinx suddenly remarked.

"Uh, Thanks, I guess," replies a somewhat confused Caitlyn.

"I wish mine were as big as yours. I barely have any at all."

"You know that you're not my girlfriend for your tits, right?"

"I know, but a girl can dream, can't she?"

"Yeah I guess so; I just want to let you know that no matter what size you are, I still love you, alright?"

"Thanks Caitlyn, I appreciate it." Jinx began massaging Caitlyn breasts, kneading them like dough.

"I really like this. When did you learn to do this?" Caitlyn said as she half-shivered to Jinx's touch.

"I dunno, Caitlyn, I really dunno." After a few minutes of massage, Jinx moved back downwards and placed her head in between Caitlyn's boobs. She sighed contentedly then fell asleep instantly on the soft cushion of Caitlyn's breasts. Caitlyn chuckled softly, stroking Jinx's head. She soon fell asleep, her hands still in Jinx's hair. Before she did, she kissed Jinx's head and chuckled,

"I guess having big boobs has its perks."

Fin


	3. Chapter 3:Ruler

Author's note: I wrote this story a while back, and didn't want to not publish something today. Hope you people like it! Also, I am still open to requests. Enjoy!

Qiyana x Taliyah

••••

"I am the only one fit to rule," Qiyana grunted as she slashed a training dummy, "Those sisters of mine are nothing but weakness with a pretty exterior." She slashed again and dashed away. Qiyana shouted, "Why is it that I cannot rule?" "Madam, your sisters are all older than you; it is highly unlikely that you will rule," her caretaker Enta replied calmly. Enta, an elderly lady, was in charge of Qiyana since she was born. She too had white hair and dark skin like Qiyana. Although she was given the task of taking care of Qiyana, it was more like being the mother that Qiyana never had. Being the sixth child in the family, it was like she didn't even exist. Her mother and father only cared for their eldest, and not about the others. They trained the eldest as hard as they could to take their place on the throne, ignoring everything else. However, no matter how hard they tried, their eldest could not perform up to par. Still, her age advantage gave her full rights to the throne. Enta walked up to Qiyana and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Daughter, you must train as hard as possible, and in ritual combat you may take the throne," Enta stated. "I need not to train anymore," Qiyana angrily growled back, "That klutz of a sister will be easily defeated by me." "Still, the more training the better," Enta reminded her. Qiyana muttered a response and resumed dashing around and slashing the dummy. She continued to do so, until it was time to eat their evening meal. They didn't live in the royal palace, but in a small hut in the edge of the Ixtal jungle. She dropped her blade on the ground, and walked inside. Enta was stirring a pot of Ixtali boar stew, which was beside a loaf of fresh baked bread. She sat down as Enta brought the simmering pot onto the table then brought the bread. Qiyana retrieved 2 bowls made of wood, and 2 forks. Enta scooped the stew into the bowls and ripped off a chunk of bread for each of them. They began eating in silence until Qiyana spoke.

"When is the crowning again?" She asked. "One week," Enta replied.

"I will become the princess of Ixtal and rule the jungle, instead of that insolent fool that is my sister," Qiyana spit with anger.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the day of the crowning of the princess, Qiyana was preparing.

"You should change into something more appropriate for the event, young one," Enta advised.

"I will become the princess of Ixtal, and I will wear what I want," Qiyana huffed. A couple of hours later, Qiyana and Enta were making their way to the royal palace. As they entered, they were ushered into a large room with a sea of chairs split in half, and a platform in the front. Qiyana and her caretaker took their seats, and waited for the crowning to begin. "Hear ye, hear ye," a butler in a white and gold announced, "This is the crowning of Quana, to the rank of princess." The ceremony dragged on, until Qiyana's ears perked up when the king was proclaiming,

"My daughter shall become the princess today, and if any wants to challenge for her title, then stand up and call your name." Qiyana instantly rose and shouted,

"She is no princess, and I shall challenge for her title." Many attendees gasped in shock, while others murmured in shock. Qiyana slowly made her way to the platform, raised up her weapon, and shouted, " I, Qiyana, challenge my sister, Quana, for the title of princess in ritual combat." She walked off the platform and exited the room.

"Well uh, this is unexpected, but we shall hold this duel in the sparring room," the king said loudly over the ruckus of the crowd, "Please make your way to the sparring room while the fighters prepare." All the people began to shuffle out and were guided into another room by the butlers. Outside, Qiyana was talking with Enta.

"I will win this for you, Enta, and we will not be looked down upon anymore," Qiyana stated.

"Very well, but do take care of yourself," Enta replied. They both walked back into the building and into the sparring room. There they found Quana with a broadsword in the center of the stage. As Qiyana stepped in, a priest announced,

" Now, Qiyana is challenging Quana for the title of princess; whoever eliminates the other or if one surrenders, the other shall become princess." As the priest stepped out he shouted, " Begin!" Qiyana instantly dashed to the side of Quana and knocked her broadsword out of her hands. Quana, who was slower and less intelligent, reacted much later. "Go pick your blade up," Qiyana taunted. As Quana did so, Qiyana leaped away and went into a defensive stance. Quana charged forward and slashed at Qiyana, who deflected the move with ease. She spun around and slammed the side of her circular weapon and slashed her sister in the face, drawing much blood.

She proclaimed, "I am the new princess!" A deafening roar erupted from the crowd, though Qiyana was not sure what it was for.

"Get out right now!"Qiyana looked at the king, red faced and yelling madly, and was shoved out. Guards approached and proceeded to shove Qiyana out of the palace. She hastily grabbed her weapon and left. She ran as fast as she could out of the palace and into the Ixtali jungle.

"Stupid mutt, that king," she spat disdainfully, " I should be queen, not that pathetic brat." She continued dashing and leaping left and right to make sure she was not being followed. Apparently, although the tradition to take someone's title by ritual combat was not as it seemed. Or, her sister was spoiled by her parents who only wanted Quana on the throne. Either way, she wasn't the next heir to the throne, and she would never be queen unless she destroyed the city. She slowed her pace to a stroll, and began breathing deeply. She closed her eyes and sat down on the roots of a large tree and slept. When she opened her eyes, she saw something. It looked a bit like jagged rocks, but on a tree. She raised herself off the ground and walked towards it. When she reached it, she realized it was a cape of some sort. Peering to the other side, she saw that it was a girl, obviously exhausted from something. The girl, dark skinned and short haired, stirred a little bit. She had an orange cape and tunic that was so stained with dirt that it could be called brown, and brown shoes by her side. Qiyana nudged the dark skinned girl awake, who stirred and opened her eyes. "Who are you," she said with a start, "why did you wake me?"

"I am Qiyana, and I am wondering why you were sleeping here," Qiyana replied.

"I got pretty tired from saving Shiruma from some evil laser vase thing who was fighting a man-dog while helping a bounty hunter recover from a concussion, and I would appreciate if you could let me have my beauty sleep," the girl replied.

"You still didn't tell me your name," Qiyana stated.

"Taliyah," she replied, "Please leave now and let me sleep in peace."

"Whatever," Qiyana replied. She walked away, back towards her hut and Enta. As she entered, Enta stood up.

"It seems as if the ritual combat process is not as it seems, daughter," the elder woman sighed, "The king has outlawed such practice, but he is letting you go untouched but without the title of princess."

"All to protect that stupid monkey-brained sister of mine," Qiyana spat angrily, "Who will destroy the Ixtali throne." Qiyana dashed outside, picked up her weapon, and started slashing her training dummy. Enta sighed and stood up, and began to make their dinner. A week passed with nothing much except for Qiyana's intense training from morning to night. Her only goal was to single-handedly take the throne of Ixtal. One night, two weeks after Qiyana attempted to become princess, she and Enta were sitting at their table eating a portion of roast boar and wild grains. Enta looked up in surprise as a thump sounded at their door. Qiyana stood up and looked through the peephole. She saw nothing, so she opened the door. On the ground lay Taliyah, with a large slash on her back, still bleeding a little. She appeared to be unconscious, so Qiyana hoisted the short haired girl inside, and lay her on Qiyana's bed.

"Who is this?" asked Enta.

"I have no idea, but she is injured badly so I will have to take care of her," Qiyana lied. Enta stood up and retrieved some healing ointment and a towel, then made her way over to the injured girl. Qiyana was quick, soaking up some of the blood with a cloth after removing Taliyah's cape. When Qiyana had soaked up most of the blood, Enta spread ointment on the slash and placed the towel on it.

"I think she fainted from blood loss, but how she got that wound is a mystery," Enta stated. Qiyana said nothing but placed more healing ointment on the wound and left the room with Enta.

"You can sleep in my bed, and I can sleep in the dining room," Enta offered.

"No, that's alright; I can get a spare blanket and sleep on the floor next to my bed," Qiyana politely declined, "You're older than me, so you should have the bed."

Enta replied, "Alright, young one." A few hours later, Qiyana was laying on the floor next to her bed where Taliyah lay. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of taking over Ixtal. Qiyana awoke with a start. A morning sunlight was peeping through the window, but something was off. A voice from the side sounded, "Qiyana, is that you?" Qiyana turned to face the bed. How could she have forgotten? She had taken in Taliyah and helped mend her wound with Enta.

"Yes, it's me," Qiyana replied. "How did I get here?" "Where's Renekton?" "Where am I?" "Where are my clothes?" Taliyah asked rapidly. "You're currently in my hut in the Ixtal jungle, You came to it and fell against the door, and I took your top clothing off to bandage your wound, but about this Renekton person I have no idea," Qiyana answered calmly. Taliyah groaned as she tried getting up, but lay back down on the bed in pain. Taliyah asked, "How long have I been here?"

"Only one night,"Qiyana informed her, "You should rest until your wound is healed."

"I can't stay here; I'm too much of a burden for you to take care of," Taliyah replied.

"I have Enta, my caretaker to help me," Qiyana said, "So sleep more and heal faster." Taliyah nodded and put her head on the pillow as she fell back asleep. "Looks like you'll have to train quieter, Qiyana," Enta said from behind her, "Do you know her name?"

"Taliyah," came the reply, "I think the wound is from something called Renekton."

"Let's eat now," Enta reminded Qiyana, "It'll be noon very soon." Qiyana and Enta walked into the dining room; Qiyana fetched two plates while Enta took a stored loaf of bread and some cheese to the table.

"What do you plan to do with this Taliyah, Qiyana?" Enta asked.

"When she is fully recovered, she can either leave or stay," Qiyana said simply. After eating, Qiyana took some bread and cheese to Taliyah while Enta cleaned up. Qiyana woke Taliyah up, and offered some bread to the injured girl. "Thank you for taking me in and feeding me," Taliyah said before Qiyana pushed some food in her mouth.

"No problem, I just did what any person would do," Qiyana replied. She continued feeding Taliyah small bits of cheese and bread. Qiyana broke the silence by asking, "How did you get this bad of a wound?"

"I was fighting a demi-god called Renekton, who is half crocodile-half man, and he somehow slashed me; I managed to escape to the nearest hut I could find, which was here," Taliyah explained.

"Why would a normal girl like you fight a demi-god like Renekton?" Qiyana questioned further.

"I'm no ordinary girl; I'm a weaver. A stone weaver to be exact, and I was just helping someone escape him," Taliyah explained. Qiyana asked, "So you can control stone?" "Yes, pretty much," Taliyah explained as she propped her upper odd up using her elbows. She then asked,"What are you, that you live in this jungle?"

"I am nothing in my father the king's eyes, so I live here and train." Qiyana said, anger hinting in her voice. She explained the recent events, and how she could have become the heir to the throne. "Stupid damned king, protecting Quana with his life," Qiyana muttered.

"What is your weapon?" Taliyah inquired. Qiyana walked outside and fetched her circular blade. She infused it with the element of grass, making it glow green. Taliyah asked, "What other element can be fused into this weapon?"

"Stone and water," came the reply. Enta called Qiyana, who walked into the dining room. "You should apply some more healing ointment to her back," Enta stated. Qiyana took some ointment and a clean towel from a cabinet and walked into her bedroom.

"I'm going to remove the cloth from your back, and it might hurt; please don't move around or you'll delay the healing of your wound," she said.

"Ok," a helpless Taliyah responded. She groaned in pain as Qiyana removed the towel off her back. Qiyana then spread some ointment on Taliyah's back, who hissed at the touch of ointment.

"This was so much easier when you were unconscious," Qiyana remarked. After spreading the ointment thoroughly, she placed the towel on her back, told Taliyah to sleep, and left. She left the room as Taliyah's eyes were closing, and ate dinner with Enta. The next morning, she woke up beside Taliyah again. She walked into the dining room where Enta was warming up some bread and leftover boar. After a quick meal, Qiyana placed some of the bread and boar on a plate with a cup of water, then made her way to Taliyah. She shook her awake, and ripped off a small chunk of bread. Although Taliyah could move, it was not without pain or discomfort. Taliyah finished the meal and water in silence as Qiyana watched. Qiyana took the plate and cup into the kitchen, and returned to her room.

"Is there any chance that I could use the restroom?" Taliyah asked.

"Sure, just follow me," Qiyana responded. She got up, but notice Taliyah still laying down. "Can you please help me get up?" Taliyah requested. "Sure," Qiyana said. Qiyana knelt beside the bed and Taliyah put her hands on Qiyana's shoulders. Taliyah lifted herself into an upright position, only then noticing her naked upper body. Qiyana had but a moment to gaze at the sight, for Taliyah blushed and covered her breasts with an arm. Qiyana also blushed, and exited the room. She returned straight faced and had Taliyah's cape, all clean. "Put this on your shoulders and cover yourself," Qiyana commanded. Taliyah obeyed, noticing the change in Qiyana's tone. Taliyah put her hands on Qiyana's shoulders as Qiyana stood up. The Ixtali was taller, so Taliyah had to reach up, stretching her back. Although it hurt Taliyah, she was guided to the bathroom by Qiyana. It was a small seat made of stone, and the waste was transported to an underground dump. There was a pump which obtained water from a lake that fed a reservoir, and a large bucket presumably used for bathing. Taliyah awkwardly realized something, then said it.

"Can you help me pull down my pants?" Taliyah managed to stutter awkwardly. Qiyana blushed and replied, "Oh, right, I forgot about that." She turned her head around and pulled Taliyah's pants off. She walked out of the bathroom and told Taliyah to notify her when she was done. After a few minutes, Taliyah called for Qiyana, who walked right into the bathroom. She had apparently forgotten about Taliyah's situation, and walked back outside the bathroom while blushing. When she was a bit calmer, Qiyana walked into the bathroom with her head turned around. She grabbed blindly in search of Taliyah's pants, but grabbed Taliyah's thighs instead. Taliyah blushed as Qiyana's hands made their way down to her pants and pulled them back on. Taliyah held onto Qiyana and stood up while groaning in pain. After they had made their way to the bed, Taliyah sighed.

"Sorry for being a burden here," she apologized, "And about that whole bathroom situation."

"It's fine," Qiyana waved it off as nothing, but was secretly very embarrassed and confused. Why did she blush so much around Taliyah? Why did she not look away from Taliyah's naked body at first glance? Why was she so tense around her? Qiyana left the room, and began training again. When Enta called her in for dinner, she came in and found Enta placing Taliyah on a chair.

"She is still a bit weak, but when she recovers we have to get her back in shape," Enta told Qiyana. Qiyana went to her bedroom and pulled out a stool. Enta had made a salad with greens grown in their garden and some wild meat. As they ate, Enta asked,

"When you get better, Taliyah, are you going to continue on your journey or will you stay a bit?" After swallowing her food, Taliyah responded,

"I don't know as of yet, but I'll think about it." The meal went on and was finished without another word. As Enta cleaned up, Qiyana led Taliyah to the room.

Qiyana gently let the girl onto the bed, backside up. She removed the cape and left the room to get a fresh towel and more ointment. When she returned, she started applying ointment to the backside of Taliyah. "Where did you get your cape?" Qiyana asked Taliyah.

"My mother weaved for me before I left home," Taliyah responded. Qiyana asked again, "Do you miss her enough to want to go back home?"

"Sometimes, but I fear that I will injure another innocent tribe member so it's hard to choose," Taliyah explained. Not wanting to press any further, Qiyana placed the fresh towel on Taliyah's back, took the ointment and left. Qiyana returned, and lay down beside her own bed on a blanket, as Taliyah had fallen asleep already. When she woke up, There was barely any daylight. She checked on Enta and Taliyah, who were both still sleeping.

"I should really train," she thought, "I haven't been able to because of Taliyah." Qiyana picked up her blade and went outside. She brought the dummy further from the hut so as not to disturb the others. She began slashing and dashing, until daylight broke. Walking to the river, she picked up some sharp sticks. When she reached the river, she knelt down and began looking for fish. An hour passed, and Qiyana had caught only 3 medium sized fish by spearing them. Not only was this helping her reactions and speed, she was obtaining a breakfast other than bread. Qiyana slowly walked back to the hut, where inside she found Enta warning up some bread. "What do you have in your hand, Qiyana?" Enta asked.

"Just some fish, so we won't have plain bread again," Qiyana replied.

"I'm offended that you think my bread is plain," Enta humphed. Qiyana chuckled, placing the fish on the counter for Enta to prepare. She then walked into her bedroom, and woke Taliyah. They ate their meals and Qiyana trained without anything special happening.

••••

About a week later, Taliyah had made almost a full recovery. The stone weaver had conjured a walking stick made of stone to ease her troubles in mobility. Although she could walk, it was slow and shaky, which required Qiyana's oversight. As the two walked outside, Taliyah said, "I know I said it before, but I'll say it again; Thank you very much for taking care of me." Qiyana said nothing but nodded in response.

"I'm willing to repay you in any way, shape, or form," Taliyah pressed on.

"It's nothing, but let's return to the hut and we can talk," Qiyana replied a bit mysteriously. Taliyah, a bit confused, replied, "Alright, we can talk inside in a few minutes. I want to stay outside for a bit." She took a few wobbly steps, and tripped on a pebble.

"Whoa," Qiyana exclaimed as she caught Taliyah from falling. (I just died in your arms tonight. XD)

"I'm so sorry," Taliyah apologized, "I didn't mean to trip."

Qiyana looked surprised and replied, "Why say sorry?"

"Sorr-" Taliyah cut herself off abruptly, looking a bit embarrassed. After walking around for a bit, Taliyah and Qiyana returned inside, and Qiyana lay Taliyah with her back on the mattress of bed.

"Close your eyes, Taliyah," Qiyana commanded. She took a blindfold and tied it around Taliyah's head. Qiyana slowly moved forward, knelt down, then pressed her lips onto Taliyah's. After a couple of seconds, Qiyana pulled away and asked, "What did you think of that?" Taliyah didn't reply but Qiyana noticed her cheeks getting red.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Qiyana quickly apologized and hurried out of the room. After being called inside by Enta to eat, Qiyana went into her room to retrieve Taliyah, whom she forgot to take the blindfold off. Qiyana quickly did so, letting the sunlight flood Taliyah's vision.

"In response to your question from before," Taliyah began, "Come close."

As Qiyana moved forward a bit hesitantly, Taliyah pulled her in and pressed her lips against the white-haired girl's. Qiyana pulled closer and wrapped her arms around Taliyah. When the kiss broke, Taliyah said,

"I like you, Qiyana." Qiyana didn't reply but blushed and turned away.

"We have to go to dinner," Taliyah reminded Qiyana.

"Oh yes, let me help you up," Qiyana remembered. Qiyana knelt as Taliyah placed her hands on Qiyana's shoulders. They both rose in unison, but Taliyah was a bit shorter, making her reach up. Qiyana realized this and took advantage of the situation, slowly kneeling back down. She then turned around, then placed Taliyah's hands on her shoulders. Qiyana stood up once more, this time letting Taliyah wrap her legs around Qiyana's waist. She placed one arm on Taliyah's back and one one her butt, causing Taliyah to look away and blush. taking extra time at Qiyana's chest area. Enta's voice broke their short moment of intimacy by asking in a playful manner, "I assume you'll be staying then, Miss Taliyah?"

"I hope I won't be too much of a burden," the short-haired girl replied. After dinner, Qiyana cleaned up, and brought Taliyah to her room and Enta was bathing. With Taliyah on the bed, Qiyana straddled the girl underneath, making her blush and moan softly.

"I assume you want me, Taliyah," Qiyana teased.

"Of course," Taliyah shyly replied, "Just kiss me already."

Qiyana gladly obliged, kissing Taliyah passionately. They continued until Enta told them to stop as Taliyah needed rest.

"I love you, Taliyah," Qiyana stated. "I love you back," Taliyah replied, moaning softly at the end of her sentence.

"You're a bad girl, aren't you," Qiyana laughed a bit. She kissed Taliyah once more before Taliyah fell asleep.

"At least I can bathe her now," Qiyana said, not knowing Taliyah was still awake.

"I look forward to it," Taliyah replied, "Not just to get clean." They both laughed and fell asleep, waiting for the next day's events.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4: Relax

Relax: a Karma x Irelia story

Author's note: This was a request! I do take requests, so comment or PM me if you want, I'm not forcing you tho. Also if there are any errors let me know, so I can improve. I don't really write Karma x Irelia, I usually write Syndra x Irelia. I'm not too familiar with Karma's lore, so most of everything here will be my own interpretation. Honestly, I feel like this is one of the better chapters I've written. Also the ages for the story are Irelia is 24 yrs old, Karma is 26 yrs old. Anyways, Enjoy! .

••••

"Arrgh!" Irelia slammed her head onto her wooden desk. "Why is running a country so hard? Everyone needs someone to lead them, so desperately, that they'll take me, who just turned 24 years old, to lead them." Irelia sat on her chair inside her office, more frustrated than ever. There were three large windows that reached from ceiling to floor behind her, each made of one way glass. Her desk was nothing out of the ordinary, but to her right was a door that led to a library that contained all of Ionia's information. To her left was another wooden door which led to her room and restroom, and in front of her was the entrance to her office. Irelia stood up and walked to her right, towards the library.

"Arrgh!" Her pinky toe was caught by the corner of the desk, making Irelia fall to the floor. She got up, visibly frustrated, and sat back down on her chair. Today was not a good day for Irelia Lito. She pushed herself to her desk, and slammed her head down, and left it there.

"I give up! I can't do this anymore," Irelia shouted angrily. "Why can't someone else do it? Why did dad have to die? Or my brother? I'm not fit for this!"

Irelia fell asleep, still feeling the pain in her head due to her head bashing. A few minutes later, a loud knocking rang out.

"Who is it?" Irelia called, still half asleep and very much in pain.

"Karma, I have some documents that you need to sign." Came the voice.

"Just come in." Karma had short black hair, and wore a casual gold and ivory blouse, made of Ionian silk. Karma also had a dark velvet dress, lined with gold as well. When someone was the assistant of the leader of a country, they had to dress well. She was carrying a stack of papers, which she put on Irelia's desk.

"You just need to sign the top page of each stack; there are only nine-" Karma gasped as she looked at Irelia up close. There was a large bruise on Irelia's forehead, due to her slamming it on the desk.

"What happened? Are you alright? I'll get some medicine." Karma said quickly and left, before Irelia could react.

"Why me?" Irelia complained aloud before she took a stack of papers and signed them. The door was quickly opened to reveal a panting Karma. She was carrying a tray, with some medicine, a small sandwich, and a glass of water.

"I assume that you haven't eaten yet, so I also brought a sandwich. You should really take a day off." Karma started. Irelia gratefully accepted the sandwich and drank the medicine with a gulp of water. She pulled up a chair that was meant for anyone who came into her office, for Karma.

"Thanks Karma, I really appreciate this. I don't know what I'd do without your help." Irelia stated, after taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"No problem. However, you should really take a day off. How about today?" Karma suggested.

"I can't do that, I have these papers to sign," Irelia motioned at the stack of papers Karma had brought. "I also have to fix the looming threat of Syndra."

"I'm telling you, you should take a day off," Karma insisted. "Those things can wait. You never take a break; your health is more important than those papers."

"Thanks Karma, it means a lot. I'll take a break later though," Irelia replied.

"Fine, but I'll be back in half an hour," Karma insisted. Irelia finished her sandwich and put the plate on the tray, She wiped her hands with the napkin and picked up her pen, then resumed signing papers. After she finished signing, she got up again, this time more calmly. She made her way to the library, and opened the door. The scent of old books filled her nostrils, bringing a nostalgic feeling to her. Irelia used to hide inside the library, behind the numerous shelves filled with books, while her father worked on the same desk she used now. Irelia shook off the feeling, and went to the shelf labeled "S". She quickly found a large book about Syndra, then brought it to her desk. She dusted off the cover, and opened to the first page. Knock knock!

Irelia shouted, "Come in!" Karma entered, walking straight up to the desk. She said nothing, but took the stack of papers and the tray, then walked out. Irelia resumed reading the book, when she heard the door open again.

"Time to take a break, Irelia," Karma reminded the other girl.

"Fine, but only because you insist," Irelia said, not wanting to admit she wanted to take a break. Irelia closed the book and moved it to the side of the desk, then shut her eyes and leaned back.

"Huh?" Irelia voiced her confusion aloud. She felt something warm on her lap. Irelia opened her eyes to find Karma sitting on her lap, facing her. Irelia couldn't help but feel aroused.

"What are you doing?" Irelia asked.

"Helping you relax, now hush," Karma replied. She then took off her blouse, then slowly unclipped her bra, which was dark as night. She shifted forward and folded up the arms on Irelia's chair. Irelia's face was extremely close to Karma's breasts. She could smell them, as they were almost touching her face.

"Go on, I know you want to," Karma encouraged. Irelia put her nose in between them both, and sniffed.

"You smell like roses," Irelia remarked.

"I know that you like them," Karma replied. "Now come on, go and enjoy my breasts."

Irelia didn't hesitate any longer. She started sucking on one of Karma's nipples, while massaging the other. Her tongue slowly circled around the breast, then went deeper and into the nipple itself. She repeated this circular motion, while doing the same with her hand. She pulled away eventually, first looking at Karma who was in an ecstasy of pleasure with her eyes closed. Irelia quickly dove onto the other breast that wasn't sucked, while massaging the other. She repeated the same motion, causing Karma to moan in pleasure over and over again. As she finished and pulled away, a line of saliva trailed from Karma's breast to Irelia's mouth. Karma now stopped moaning and broke the line of saliva with her finger. She then slowly and seductively put her finger to her mouth and licked it, purposely licking around it more than she had to.

"You're really hot, did you know?" Irelia complimented.

"Thanks, you just make me feel good," Karma said, her cheeks stained red as she blushed. "Let's take this to your room, does that sound good?"

"Sure," Irelia replied as Karma slid off her lap. Irelia led the way, holding hands as they walked toward the bedroom. Irelia opened the wooden door, revealing her bedroom. It was a simple one, with a window above the headboard of the bed; there were two stands on each side of the bed, and a door on the wall opposite the window that led to a bathroom. A door that led to a smaller closet was directly opposite the doorway they had entered.

"Nice bedroom. I've always wanted to go here, with you," Karma said seductively.

"I didn't take you here to compliment my bedroom. I took you here so I can eat you out," Irelia replied.

"You were so hesitant before. Why so eager now?" Karma asked.

"Now that I know you want me, I don't have to hold back anymore."

"Wow, I'm waiting though." Karma was rudely shoved onto the bed, as Irelia commanded her to take off her clothes. Irelia did the same, to reveal a pair of breasts and an already wet pussy.

"I finally see you like this. I've been waiting forever," Karma chuckled as she ogled Irelia's slick body. Irelia climbed onto the bed, diving on top of Karma and kissing her eagerly. Karma gave a quick pinch to one of Irelia's buttocks, causing her to moan and stop moving her tongue. Karma seized the opportunity, inserting her tongue inside of Irelia's mouth. Irelia put up a fight, however, when she recovered. She pushed back Karma's tongue, to feel around the short-haired woman's mouth. Karma was a bit weaker, and accepted Irelia's tongue, letting it explore her mouth. Irelia was the one to pull away, a greedy look plastered on her face. She shifted backwards, placing her face at Karma's womanhood.

"You smell like roses down here, too," Irelia remarked.

"I told you, I was prepared to do everything, as long as you enjoy it," Karma responded, lightly blushing. Irelia waited no more. She dove into Karma, eagerly licking the pink folds, She flicked Karma's lovebud with her tongue periodically, while licking inside and out. Irelia then bit Karma's lovebud lightly, making Karma moan loudly as she came. Irelia eagerly licked at the sweet juices that were launched onto her face, moaning as she did. Karma's breathing steadied, enough for her turn Irelia to her backside, making her womanhood meet Karma's face.

"My turn," Karma said slyly.

"I can't wait," Irelia replied with a mischievous smile.

"I can see that," Karma said as she observed Irelia's glistening womanhood. With an eager smile, she dove into the pink folds of Irelia's pussy, which were wet from previous actions. She instantly dove deep, making Irelia moan in pleasure. Her tongue explored the cavern of Irelia, moving from wall to wall and humming as she did so. Irelia hadn't done anything like this before, so she quickly came, not able to stand against Karma's tongue. She came hard, panting as her honey quickly covered Karma's face. Karma lapped up the juices, moaning as she did.

"You're so sweet, Was that your first time?" Karma asked. Irelia only nodded, still in ecstasy from her release. Karma chuckled, then placed a hand on Irelia's thigh.

"Can you put your head on the pillow?" Karma requested. Irelia still didn't say anything, but followed Karma's request. Karma pounced on top of Irelia, kissing her. It continued in complete silence for a few minutes as the two shared another intimate moment. Karma sat up and lay next to Irelia; She then rolled irelia over, and lay down atop her.

"Karma?" a muffled voice sounded out.

"Shhh, just relax," she replied. Karma then rolled both of them over, so that Karma was under Irelia who was facing the ceiling. Karma took a small cloth that was beside the bed, tying it around Irelia's head, like a makeshift blindfold. Irelia made a noise as if to say, "What?" but Karma put her left hand over Irelia's lips. She then moved both hands downwards, and pinched Irelia's nipples, provoking another errotic moan. Karma began massaging the hard nipples. Moving in a circular motion. After kneading for a while, she pinched the nipples again, but this time making Irelia shiver in pleasure. A little bit of nectar had spurted out, for Irelia couldn't resist the pleasure.

"It really is your first time," Karma remarked. "You're so sensitive, you came from me massaging your breasts."

"Shut up, it's not funny," Irelia replied, embarrassed.

"You're too cute when you get flustered. I might stop, or I might continue." Karma wasted no more time, moving her right hand downwards and began fingering Irelia. Her other hand was still on Irelia's breast massaging it, making another moan erupt from the leader of Ionia. Karma increased her pace, thrusting faster and inserting another finger into Irelia. She screamed out in pleasure, trembling uncontrollably in pleasure as she came. Karma made a circular motion with her fingers, touching each of the tight walls in Irelia's womanhood. Irelia screamed even louder in pleasure, as Karma wiggled her fingers as she pulled them out. She moved her honey-coated fingers to Irelia's mouth, which was now closed. Karma prompted the lips open first, then Irelia opened her mouth. It was so embarrassing, but it felt so good to taste herself. Irelia moaned as Karma began thrusting her fingers in and out of Irelia's mouth. Irelia was blushing furiously, a mix of embarrassment and pleasure flooding her mind as she sucked her own juices off Karma's finger. Karma pulled her fingers out of Irelia's mouth, but not without a bit of resistance. A loud pop sounded through the room as Irelia sucked back on Karma's fingers.

"Hey, save some for me," She said. There was no reply, and Karma began sucking her fingers, which were coated in a mix of Irelia's saliva and sweet honey. She stopped sucking and moved her hand downwards again. The entire process was repeated multiple times, until both of their stamina ran out. Karma let Irelia down and untied her blindfold.

"So how'd that feel, to relax and let someone else take control for a bit?" Karma asked.

"I kinda like it, I guess," Irelia sheepishly admitted while blushing again. "I also kinda like when you put your fingers in my mouth."

"So now I know what you like," Karma responded. "Let's do it again sometime soon."

"Yeah, let's do it." Karma pulled the covers on top of them both and then lay down onto Irelia, so that their breasts made contact.

"I love you Karma. Thank you so much for helping me relax." Irelia said, as Karma lowered her head and began to suck playfully on Irelia's neck

"I love you too. I actually had a bit of a crush on you for a while, so this was great." Karma murmured. "I love you," she repeated as she stopped sucking on Irelia's neck.

"I love you too," Irelia said, before she kissed Karma's forehead, then lay back and fell asleep.

Fin!


	5. Chapter 5: Grand Ball

Author's note. I realize that Chapter 2 was rated more of a T, so I'll be putting a rating from now on, though my stories will mainly be rated M. I was writing this at 1 AM because I couldn't sleep, so if it seems a bit different please don't mind. Also I would like to complain about autocorrect. (Yes I usually write on phone don't kill me) It was constantly changing "Shyvana" to "Shy and a" or some stuff like that. If you see that please ignore it and take it as "Shyvana". Anyways, as always, enjoy! .

Grand Ball: a Jarvan IV x Shyvana Story

••••

"The Demacian Grand Ball is going to be in a week, but I still don't have a date for it," Jarvan IV, the prince of Demacia muttered. His mother had pushed him to ask Luxanna Crownguard, but she already had a date. All the proper ladies were either taken or Jarvan disliked them. Even his request to skip the whole thing was shut down by his mother. Being the prince of the country had its requirements, which included going to dances. He was lying down on his bed, contemplating his remaining options.

"I could ask the captain of the royal guard Shyvana to go," he resumed, "but I'm not sure she would go, or if mother would approve. Shyvana was a half dragon, captured by Jarvan himself, who then allowed Shyvana to live within Demacia. She quickly rose to the top of the ranks, eventually becoming the captain of the royal guard. As fearsome as she was, however, Shyvana was still a half-dragon. Jarvan didn't know if his mother would allow such a thing. Even with his doubts, Jarvan got off his bed, put on his light armor, and made his was to Shyvana's tower. Because she was the captain of the guard, Shyvana was given her own tower. Not only that, but it allowed her to fly out of the large window if they were under he began to approach Shyvana's tower, Jarvan started having doubts if he should approach Shyvana about the ball. He quickly shoved those doubts away as he reminded himself that he needed a date for the ball. He walked up a spiral staircase which led directly to a large wooden door. Instead of using the knocker that was on the door, Jarvan used his knuckles and tapped on the door.

"Who is it," a loud voice boomed out.

"It's me Jarvan. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." The door was opened to reveal the half-dragon in casual attire. She gestured inside her room, silently telling Jarvan to enter. Shyvana pulled a chair over for Jarvan then plopped onto her bed.

"What happened Jarvan?"

"Well uh, you see, I need your help," the prince began to stumble over his words as he grew nervous.

"With what?" Shyvana asked.

"Uh, the Grand Ball is coming up and my mother told me I needed someone to take, so I was uh, wondering if you would like to go." Shyvana was surprised. She'd harbored a small crush for the prince, but never expected him to ask her out; she thought she'd never have the chance, considering what she was.

"Can you just, uh, leave me for a moment please?" Shyvana requested. Jarvan seemed a bit hurt, but left the room nonetheless. As he walked out the door and down the stairs, he kept muttering to himself, "Stupid me, she'd never go on a date with me." He shook his head and tried to keep a straight face as he made his way to his room. He entered it, then threw himself on his bed, not even discarding his armor. Back in the tower, however, Shyvana was freaking out.

"Why'd I tell him to leave? I should just have accepted his offer." She threw herself on her bed, letting the breeze that came through the large opening in the wall; it was meant for her to exit as a dragon with ease. She silently cursed herself, disappointed at the lost opportunity to confess to Jarvan.

••••

"So Jarvan, who's your date for the grand ball?" The queen, Jen Lightshield asked her son.

"I don't know mother, everyone that I've asked has rejected me," Jarvan replied dejectedly.

"I could get you Maria Laffey to go to the ball. She's been wanting to go," his mother offered.

"No thanks mother, I'll end up finding someone." Maria was actually one of the ladies that Jarvan had rejected. He was considering just taking anyone who asked. He didn't know why he was rejecting so many people. Did some part of him secretly want Shyvana? Did he tell himself he didn't want her when in reality he did? Jen Lightshield left the room to let Jarvan think by himself. For Shyvana however, she was pacing around her room. She was forming a plan for her to accept Jarvan's request. She had never really rejected his offer, just sent him away. She just sat on her bed, until she finally sparked some inspiration. She grabbed her gauntlets and armor, quickly put it on. She exited the room and slammed the heavy door shut with ease. She dashed down the stairs as quick as she could, making her way to Jarvan's room. She arrived at the door, which was much smaller than hers, within a few minutes. She rapped lightly on the door with her knuckles, prompting a, "Who is it?" from inside.

"It's me Shyvana. Can we talk again?" The half-dragon was regretting her course of actions as her nervousness kicked in. The door was opened, and just like half an hour ago but the roles reversed, Jarvan brought a chair for Shyvana and sat on the bed himself.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jarvan realized he was nervous himself as he started talking.

"It's about your offer from before. I'd like to accept it." Shyvana went straight to the point.

"Really?" Jarvan was unbelieving.

"Yes, and also I want to explain my previous actions when you first offered."

"That's great! Also, there is no need to apologize for your previous actions." Jarvan attempted a monotonous voice to cover up his excitement, but was failing.

"I feel like I should, so here goes," Shyvana started softly, "I've always had a crush on you, my prince. When you first asked about the ball I was so surprised that someone so high up like you would ask a lowly captain like me. I just didn't know how to react, and I'm sorry for any distress I may have caused." Jarvan looked away while Shyvana, who was now blushing, ended her explanation.

"I thought I told you not to say sorry. You're not a lowly captain to me, Shyvana. I guess I've had feelings for you that I've tried to hide from everyone, including myself."

"Thanks," the half-dragon replied, blushing harder as she was getting complimented. Jarvan motioned for Shyvana to sit next to him on the bed, which she silently obeyed.

"You're not lowly Shyvana. You're anything but that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you," Jarvan confessed.

"I-"'Shyvana was cut off as she was pulled in by Jarvan, who kissed her. Shyvana was stunned for a moment, then leaned into the kiss. They let their tongues clash, neither side giving up. Shyvana pulled away suddenly, blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry. Did I push it to far?" Jarvan asked with a face of concern.

"Yeah I'm ok, I've just never been kissed before. No one ever did and I didn't think anyone would want to," Shyvana admitted.

"I don't know why anyone would reject you," Jarvan replied, "You're so beautiful and brave, and cute at the same time. Don't think that you're lowly because you're different." Jarvan places his hand in Shyvana's scaly cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Can we uh, kiss again?" Shyvana asked sheepishly. Without another word Jarvan pulled her in for another kiss. Shyvana forfeited control this time, letting Jarvan's tongue explore her mouth. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss but was only a few minutes, Jarvan pulled away and smiled.

"Do you love me, or do you just need a date for the grand ball?" Shyvana asked quite suddenly.

"Of course I love you. At first though, I just needed a date, but then I realized I had feelings for you," Jarvan answered.

"Can we do it then?" Asked the half-dragon.

"Do what?"

"Uh, have uh, Sex?" Shyvana asked timidly, blushing furiously.

"How did you learn this stuff?"

"All of the royal guard talk about it."

"Have you done it before?"

"Once, but that was when we were both drunk. I wish I saved my first for you," Shyvana admitted.

"It won't be my first either, unfortunately." Jarvan admitted, attempting to soothe Shyvana.

"So it's a yes?" Shyvana asked.

"Yes."

Shyvana took off her armor, gauntlets and clothing. Jarvan followed suit, piling his clothes next to Shyvana's. Shyvana gazed at Jarvan's toned body for a minute, unable to stop staring at his body.

"Am I that hot to you?" Jarvan asked. Shyvana woke out of her trance, and said sheepishly, "I guess." Jarvan's member was becoming elongated as he too ogled Shyvana's body.

"Can you lie down on your back on the bed?" Shyvana asked the prince. Jarvan silently obeyed, his penis now fully erect. Shyvana crawled over to him, and placed a hand on the cock. It was about six inches long, and throbbing for attention. Shyvana slowly and seductively stroked Jarvan's manhood, making it grow to about seven and a half inches. Jarvan's breathing became uneven, as Shyvana increased the pace of her stroking. Jarvan gasped as a bit of precum oozed out of his tip. Shyvana was too greedy; she seized the opportunity, and placed her mouth on Jarvan's cock, licking the precum. She moaned slightly, using her tongue to lick around the head of the penis. Shyvana then placed her hands on Jarvan's thighs, and pushed forward, taking the entirety of Jarvan's cock in her mouth. She stopped and half gagged for a moment, as she wasn't used to doing such a thing. She recovered, and pulled her head back up to lick the tip. She repeated this motion, feeling the tip of the cock hit the back of her throat each time she went down. She fondled Jarvan's balls with her right hand, then went down all the way and hummed. Jarvan came, due to the pleasure of the vibration. Shyvana tasted the cum, savoring its saltiness for a bit, then swallowed the viscous fluid while digging her nails into Jarvan's thighs.

"That was really good, Shyv," Jarvan said breathlessly.

"Thanks. You taste pretty good too, Jarvan," the half-dragon replied. She sat up straight, and stretched her arms out, making her yawn. Jarvan dove forward, taking the opportunity for an open-mouthed kiss with Shyvana, tackling her and making Shyvana lie on the bed. He moved his hands to Shyvana's breasts, massaging them with his thumbs. A moan erupted from Shyvana, as Jarvan pulled away. Jarvan looked at Shyvana for a moment, as if to say, "Are you ready?"

Shyvana nodded, putting her hands to her side and relaxing. The prince began sucking on Shyvana's left nipple and massaged the other with his left hand. He sucked harder, bringing forth an audible moan from Shyvana yet again. Jarvan moved downward quickly, his hands following suit on Shyvana's backside.

"You're really wet," he observed aloud.

"Yeah, just hurry please," Shyvana replies wantingly. Jarvan began by flicking the lovebud of Shyvana, then licking the outer folds. Shyvana moaned louder, prompting Jarvan to go deeper. He began licking around the light-purple womanhood of Shyvana harder and faster, making Shyvana reach out and pull Jarvan closer. Jarvan flicked the lovebud once more and went down and wiggled his tongue, making Shyvana cum. She squirted onto Jarvan's face, who eagerly lapped up the sweet juices. When he stopped, he pulled away and Shyvana sat up to kiss him. Jarvan's manhood grew erect again, as the kiss continued. Shyvana was the one to pull away this time, and asked sheepishly, "Can we do it for real now?"

"Are you sure?" Jarvan said, a bit concerned.

"Yep. I'm ready!" Jarvan then shoved Shyvana back down and went closer to her, placing the tip of his penis at Shyvana's womanhood. Shyvana wrapped her legs around Jarvan's back and pulled him closer, making the tip just enter her womanhood.

"You're that eager, huh?" Jarvan chuckled.

"Just hurry up," Shyvana replied, blushing.

"As you wish." Jarvan stopped for a moment, then inserted his tip fully. A wave of pleasure flowed over both of them, but only Shyvana moaned.

"Shall I pull out?" Jarvan asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Shyvana replied, still feeling Jarvan's cock deep inside her. Jarvan lifted up Shyvana's entire body, letting only her head and shoulders touch the bed. He got up on his knees, making Shyvana whimper for him to continue. He pulled out, making Shyvana moan once again. With each thrust they both grew more tired, but Jarvan increased his pace. Shyvana was unable to hold it in, for Jarvan's cock was so deep in her. As Jarvan thrusted in his penis one more time, he hit Shyvana's cervix, making both of them cum at the same time. They breathed out, and Jarvan pulled out, with Shyvana moaning one last time.

"We can continue this after the ball," Jarvan offered.

"I'll definitely accept that offer," Shyvana said, blushing.

Jarvan leaned over and kissed Shyvana, placing his body over hers. He then rolled over so Shyvana was on top of him.

"You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" Jarvan asked playfully.

"Thanks," Shyvana blushed even harder now. She leaned in and kissed Jarvan shortly, then lay down and began to sleep.

"I love you, Shyv, I really do."

"Me too."

Fin


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk

I'm Back! pretty sure none of you missed me, but I'm back! :)

Apparently all the lil faces I'm putting in my intros don't appear. So here an actual one is. UwU. Hope you peeps enjoy this story. I've started working on an actual story, but I have 5 (five) pre-written stories. No, I didn't not upload stories because I wanted to have five ready. It was really busy and travel and stuff got me; I was able to write but not publish. This is story number one. It's rated M btw. Hope you guys enjoy!

Drunk: a Katarina x Vi

••••

"Sorry, but I'm looking at someone else right now," Luxanna Crownguard had just rejected a date proposal. From who, you might ask? Surprisingly enough, it was Katarina, the sinister blade. Now why would Katarina, a Noxian, ask for a date from Lux, a Demacian? In the Institute of War, everyone was friends, albeit some tension in between rivaled nations. As long as no harm was done to other champions, people could do whatever they wanted. Katarina had her eye on Lux for a while, and finally built up the courage to do so. She even bought red roses from Zyra, which was very unlike her. No one could describe how forlorn and disappointed Katarina looked. All who were watching just stared as Lux gave a small smile then walked away. Suddenly it seemed that reality crashed down upon Katarina. She didn't cry, or couldn't, for that matter. She was an assassin. Assassins weren't supposed to have feelings. What was she even doing? Why did she ever think that a noble girl like Lux would go on a date with her lowly and sinister self. Katarina threw the roses into a nearby trash can and walked away, heading straight towards Gragas' bar. When she arrived, only Gragas and Vi, the pink-haired Piltovian was there.

"Hey Kat, come sit across from me," Vi nearly shouted. She wasn't that drunk, for she only had one beer. She was seated at one of the four small tables in the bar, each of which had two seats. Katarina walked over and pulled the chair out, sitting on it.

"What happened with ya, huh Kat?" Vi questioned. "Someone reject you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why I even tried this time," came the discouraged reply.

"Me too!"

"Who rejected you, Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Vi lowered her voice, as if thinking upon something scarring.

"I don't know, Wild guess?" The redhead replied, not sure of her own answer. "Who is she with, if not you then?"

"Jinx. They make each other happy though, so I'm happy for them."

"You're joking, right? A criminal with the Sheriff of Piltover?

"Weird, right? It's true though. Anyways who rejected you?"

"Lux Crownguard," was the redhead's reply.

"Who's she with then?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." They both sat in silence, staring at the table for a minute.

"Gragas, can ya take this bottle out and give us some of your strongest stuff with two glasses?" Vi was the one to break the silence, as expected. Gragas came wobbling over with two shot glasses and a rectangle container filled with liquid. He took the empty beer bottle from Vi and asked,

"Whose tab is this on?"

"I'll take it," Katarina offered before Vi could react.

"Alright, you can just finish the rest of that stuff. It's my special mix," the rabble rouser rumbled. He began wobbling away, until the two women were left alone.

"Wanna just finish this evenly, Kat?"

"Sure." Vi unscrewed the lid and gave the bottle a sniff.

"Woo! That's some good stuff in there!" Vi poured a little bit of the liquid into each glass then set the container down.

"Cheers to rejection!" Vi exclaimed.

"Yeah, cheers to rejection," a much less enthusiastic Katarina followed. They both gulped the liquid, setting the glass on the table then breathing out. Wordlessly Vi poured another shot into each glass, then rose it to her lips. They both drank, sighing as they set their glasses down. This process was repeated until the entire bottle of liquid was gone.

"Gragas, Can ya please clean the table? We're heading back now," Vi slurred, heavily under the effects of the alcohol.

"Sure sure, just don't break anything on your way back," a surprisingly non-drunk Gragas called out. Vi stood up, head swirling, and pushed her chair in.

"Let's sleep together tonight, Vi," Katarina slurred.

"Sure, just come with me to my room," Vi managed to reply. Katarina got up, and wrapped her arm around Vi's neck. They slowly walked together until they reached Vi's bedroom. Vi clumsily placed her finger on the touchpad and unlocked the door. They both stumbled in, with Katarina closing the door behind them. Vid led the way past the lounge she had and into her bedroom. Vi picked Katarina up like a rag doll and tossed her onto the bed. She then discarded her clothes and suit, leaving her in a sports bra and shorts on. She then hopped onto the bed, straddling the redhead.

"Are you ok with me doing this Kat?" She inquired, still have if some sense left in her, though she was incredibly drunk.

"Yeah, come on. You're taking so long," the drunken assassin replied.

Vi wasted no time, taking off Katarina's right leather leggings and Jacket. There were multiple daggers in Katarina's jacket and pants, which Vi placed on the bed side stand. All that remained were the bra and panties. Those too were taking off quickly by drunken and sexually aroused Vi. She bent down for a kiss, breaking through Katarina's defense easily. Her tongue moved around Katarina's mouth, tasting the same liquid they were both drunk on. Her hands moved towards the redhead's breasts, massaging them and bringing a moan from Katarina as they kissed. Vi pulled away, moving away her right hand to suck in the nipple. She licked the outside the sucked the inside, repeating this process over and over. When she decided she had enough of Katarina's breasts, her hands moved down to her waist area. Her tongue followed suit, drawing a line of saliva down from Katarina's breast to her womanhood. She looked at Katarina first, whose eyes were closed in pleasure. She then began licking the outer folds of Katarina, who moaned even more. She slowly circled the folds and smoothly inserted her tongue in. Katarina gasped, and moaned as Vi pulled her tongue back out. Vi repeated this motion, gently nudging the lovebud each time she moved. Katarina squirmed, as Vi bit her lovebud, making Katarina cum. Vi eagerly licked up the sweet honey, pleased with her reward. She moaned as she tasted Katarina's nectar, which was way sweeter than she expected. She did this a few more times, licking up the honey each time, before kissing Katarina and falling asleep.

••••

Katarina awoke with a piercing headache and a swirly vision.

"Where the fuck and I? It's not my room for sure," Katarina thought groggily. "Where the fuck are my clothes?" Quietly Katarina found her clothes and put them on, leaving the rest of her daggers and belongings still in the room. She could smell the scent of bacon and eggs cooking, as the scent wafted in. She walked toward the scent, dagger in hand. She entered a new room, which had a table and two chairs, a fridge and freezer, and a small stove. Standing there cooking the food was a tall pink-haired woman with and apron tours around her waist.

"Vi? Is that you?" Katarina was hesitant to do anything more.

"You're finally awake! I thought you wouldn't wake up until after noon, honestly," Vi turned around and gave Katarina a hug.

"There's a glass of water on the table. Go and drink it. It'll help with the hangover." Katarina obeyed, silently drinking the water in one go.

"I'm cooking some food, so you can have some," Vi offered.

"Sure, thanks Vi," Katarina replied. A few minutes later, Vi brought over two plates of bacon and eggs, a pitcher of water and an extra glass. She filled both glasses with water and brought over two forks. They both sat, and waited a bit before eating.

"Thanks Vi for cooking. It's really good!"

"No problem. Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Not really." Katarina stopped moving. "Did we do it yesterday?" Katarina asked, then resumed chewing.

"Do what?"

"Sex," came Katarina's reply.

"Pretty sure, unless it was a dream," Vi replied. The rest of the meal was eaten in awkward silence, until they finished and Vi took the dishes.

"Let me do them, please. It's the least I could do." Katarina jumped up and offered.

"Ok, thanks," Vi said as she placed the dishes in the sink. As Katarina washed the dishes, she gathered Katarina's belongings and put them on the kitchen table. When she finished washing the dishes, Katarina gathered her belongings and left without another word.

"Well that was awkward," the pink-haired brawler thought to herself. She put on a t-shirt and shorts, then walked out the door. Katarina however, had mixed feelings. She had never slept with someone if she didn't want to. As drunk as she was the night before, she was fairly certain that some part of her wanted Vi. Maybe it was just the rejection that made her accept Vi's offer. All in all, Katarina didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether or not she liked Vi.

"Whatever, I'll just think about it over a pastry," Katarina told herself. She walked towards Pantheon's bakery and walked in. Pantheon was sitting behind the large glass case where all his baked goodies were on display.

"Something for your girlfriend, Kat?" The helmeted man asked.

"Nah, I'm just getting something for myself.

"Ok, let me know what you want."

Katarina browsed the shelves inside the glass case with her eyes, until something caught her eye.

"Let me get a slice of cherry pie and a cup of coffee, black, please," Katarina called to Pantheon.

"Coming right up," the warrior-baker replied. He placed a warm slice of pie on a plate, and put it on a tray with a cup of black coffee, a fork, and a napkin. Katarina took the tray and sat down at one of the metal tables inside the bakery. She began to eat the pie, savoring each bite. Pantheon was an incredible baker, she couldn't deny that. She looked up as the bell chime for the door rang. There stood a panting Vi, who smiled at the sight of Katarina. Vi walked over and pulled a chair over and asked, "May I sit here?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Katarina replied.

"Kat, I'm not exactly sure about how to do this, but here goes. Do you want to go out on a date with me tonight?" Katarina looked stunned and stopped chewing her pie.

"What?" She vocalized her thoughts. Vi's face drooped, as she started to stand up.

"Wait Vi, I didn't mean it like that," Katarina quickly said. "I just don't know how I feel. I've never really been in a relationship before; they were mostly just one night stands. Tonight sounds good though. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll come pick you up at your room,"Vi said as she sat back down.

"Wait a second," Katarina wondered aloud. "How'd you find me?"

"I just asked around and people saw you enter the bakery, and here I am.

"Wow, just to ask me on a date?"

"Yeah I guess," Vi sheepishly replied.

"So you like me that much," Katarina asked.

"Yeah, no doubt about that," Vi answered. Katarina was impressed, and finished her pie with Vi watching her.

She stood up and put the tray with the trash on the counter for Pantheon to take away.

"Thanks for breakfast this morning Vi," Katarina said.

"No problem, Kat." Katarina stood on her tip toes and kissed Vi lightly.

"See you tonight Vi," she said as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, see you tonight," a stunned Vi could barely reply.

"Do you want something special for your date tonight?"

Vi turned around to face Pantheon, who was holding a small plate.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Creme Brûlée," was the baker's reply. "She loves them."

"Thanks Pantheon, I'll pick it up later," Vi replied as she walked out of the bakery.

"I finally found someone who likes me," Vi squealed to herself. "I don't believe it."

She walked back to her room and began preparing for her date.

Fin


	7. Chapter 7: Temple

Temple: a Futa Diana x Leona story

Author's note: Merry Christmas, even if you don't celebrate it! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! I just want to let you know that comments and reviews are always appreciated, to help me improve. Warning! This story is a Futanari story, which you can look up if you want. If you don't, just know that you can look it up. If that didn't tell you, this story is rated M, because it's basically a smut and a lot of f***ing without much story. This is story number 3 out of 5. Anyways, as always, Enjoy! UwU

(This story is half based on actual lore)

"They've got to be around here somewhere," Leona murmured as she opened her map and sheathed her sword. She slowly trudged onward, attempting to find her position. She had her Zenith blade and Shield of Daybreak on her, and was clad in golden armor, with a bodysuit underneath.

"So that's the abandoned temple," Leona murmured, "So I've got to be somewhere near them." Leona gave herself a huge facepalm.

"Am I that dumb?" She looked into the temple. "Why did I not think of this earlier?" She had passed by the aging temple in search of the Lunari tribe, but never bothered to look inside. She was in search of the Lunari tribe, the opposites of the Solari, where Leona was from.

"I'll just take a quick look, then when I get back to the temple I'll ask for reinforcements." She thought to herself. Leona walked forward, unsheathing her sword. Up the stairs and into the building she went, unaware of the danger that awaited her inside.

"Agghh!" Leona grunted as an arm wrapped around her neck, another tying a blindfold, obscuring her vision. She felt her arms pulled behind her and tied together, then a sweet odor filled her nose, making her pass out.

••••

Leona was dizzy, and the lack of vision didn't help her at all. She heard a door open and close, then do the same after a minute.

"I really don't know why you came here alone; were you really that confident in your skills?" An unknown voice that was as smooth as silk taunted her. Leona opened her mouth to say something, but was shushed by the other woman.

"Don't talk, or something might happen to you," The voice continued. Leona slowly came to realization of who was talking with her. It was Diana, a former Solari whom Leona had come to apologize to. Leona attempted to confirm her theory, but received a harsh slap on her cheek.

"I told you, don't talk." Diana said, audible frustration in her voice. "I might have to put a gag on you." Leona shook her head, finally becoming completely stable.

"Do you know how much pain you put me through? How much regret I have?" Diana's harsh voice questioned. "Everything you did killed me. When you banished me, I couldn't take it anymore. Now I have my own following and barely any need for you." Leona perked up at the "barely need" part of that long shout. There was still hope. She was needed; barely, but still needed. Leona heard a ruffling of clothes, assuming it was Diana searching for something.

"Guggh!" Leona's muffled and surprised voice sounded out. What felt like a penis had entered her mouth, wiggling lightly.

"You made me wait for the perfect opportunity to do this. I always felt like I had a chance with you, but when you banished me, I thought I had no chance." Diana revealed. The penis-like object was pulled out of her mouth.

"Can you at least take the blindfold off then?" Leona asked. She didn't know what would happen when she started scouting, but it certainly wasn't this. She couldn't pass up an opportunity like this though; she'd always wanted Diana as well, but was too afraid to ask.

"Fine," was the simply reply. Light flooded Leona's eyes, taking a while to adjust to her surroundings. It was a simple room, with Leona sitting with her back against a wall; the room was lit by a window, albeit there wasn't much sunlight left in the day. In front of her stood Diana, with only her black bra on; silver hair and eyes that were dark as night finished the outfit, along with a pair of modestly sized breasts.

"You're-" Leona gasped as she came to a realization once more. Instead of a womanhood, Diana had a large cock that made Leona gulp. It was colored the same as Diana's pale skin, the inside was a light pink color; there were milky white balls, and silver hair, which matched Diana's head. She'd never seen one quite so big, though she'd only seen a few.

"Yes, I was born like this. It was hard to hide around you with it, but I managed to do so." Came the reply, answering Leona's unasked questions. "No more talking, or I'm going to punish you." Leona nodded, and Diana stepped forward, inserting the phallus into Leona's mouth. She gladly accepted, using her tongue to lick the tip, making Diana moan in pleasure. Leona slowly moved downwards, licking around Diana's shaft. She dove forward, taking it all in and nearly choking. Diana gripped Leona's hair and pulled it, in reaction to the pleasure. Leona had never sucked a penis before, but was fairly certain on what to do. She waited a moment to push down her gag reflex, then pulled backwards, licking the inside of the tip. Leona's hair was pulled even harder by Diana, so she knew Diana enjoyed it. She went back down, the cock nearly going down her throat.

"You ready?" Diana asked from above Leona, who nodded wantingly in response.

"Alright, here it comes." Diana moves one hand to the back of Leona's head, and stroked her hair. She started moving her hips back and forth, her penis going in and out of Leona's mouth. Occasionally it jammed down Leona's throat, making her moan loudly. Leona's lips followed the direction of the pumping, providing even more pleasure for Diana. She increased the pace of the thrusting, ignoring Leona's moans.

"I'm gonna come Leona!" Diana exclaimed. She continued bobbing Leona's head up and down her penis, until she got her sweet release. Thick strings of semen filled Leona's mouth, flooding it almost completely.

"Mmmmph!" Leona looked up at Diana, whose face was one of pure pleasure.

"Swallow it, my pet," Diana said breathlessly. Leona wordlessly obliged, swallowing the sweet and viscous fluid that came from Diana's tip. Diana pulled away, Leona licking the tip, eager to get every last drop of the sweet fluid.

"You like that, huh?" Diana half-taunted. "Get ready, 'cause you're going to be filled with much more."

"I'm ready," Leona said seductively.

Slap!

"Don't talk unless I say you can," Diana commanded again as she struck Leona's cheek. "You are mine, and you will follow what I tell you to do, you understand?"

Leona nodded, blushing. She wasn't a masochist, but when Diana treated her like this she got so turned on.

"At least take my wrist restraints off please, if we're going to do anything," Leona requested, half-wanting to be slapped again.

"You're something special, you know that? I've never came that much before," Diana said as she untied Leona's wrists. Leona blushed, shaking her wrists and getting the blood flowing again.

"On the bed. Now." Diana commanded. Leona walked over to the bed, and was shoved face first into it by Diana. Only then Leona noticed that she was still in her armor, and her sword and shield were on the table in the room.

"Strip for me, Leona," Diana commanded, feeling greatly aroused. The Solari followed her command, taking off her gloves and tossing them on the floor beside the bed. She started swaying her hips as she unclamped her shoulder guards and breastplate. Her black bodysuit outlined her curves, making Diana suck in her breath in anticipation. Her butt was swaying as she reached down, unclamping her leg armor and unstrapped her boots.

"You're too hot. I can't wait anymore." Diana breathed out lustfully, shoving Leona back down onto the bed. The silver-haired girl straddled the auburn-haired girl and initiated a kiss. Diana pinches Leona's nipple right away, giving her entrance into Leona's mouth. Her tongue explored all around her mouth, bringing a moan from Leona. Diana pulled away, gazing on Leona's body. Without another word, she ripped open the bodysuit where the cleavage was. Two breasts jiggled out enticingly as Diana started ripping the rest of the bodysuit. Leona bit her bottom lip to entice Diana to continue, who remained gazing at the Solari's body.

"I've always wanted to do that, you know. I just never thought you'd be that hot," Diana murmured.

"Take me then, It's my first time," Leona said with a moan at the end. There was no slap, but Diana dove down and pinched the nipples on the large breasts of Leona. The Lunari sucked on Leona's right breast and massaged her left. She bit lightly on one nipple and pinched the other before swapping breasts. She now licked around Leona's left breast and used her hand for the other, making Leona moan. Diana pulled away, breathless.

"Your boobs are huge." Diana complimented out of nowhere.

"Thanks-" the reply was cut off by Diana pinching her nipple, making Leona moan.

"Remember my rules," Diana reminded her a bit sternly. She moved downwards, gasping as she saw Leona's womanhood.

"You're perfect, Leona," Diana said again. She used her finger circle the outer folds of Leona's pussy. It was pink, the untouched folds begging Diana to touch them. Her finger massage made Leona moan, enticing Diana to dive in. Dive in she did, eagerly licking the outer folds which were wet due to the earlier massage. She moved in a circular motion, flicking the lovebud each time she could. Her tongue went deeper, exploring the pink cavern. In and out she thrusted her tongue, bringing Leona close to her release. She kept silent, however, except for the loud moans of pleasure. Again, she wasn't a masochist, but she loved the way Diana treated her. Diana flocked the lovebud and bit it lightly, letting Leona have her sweet release. Her love nectar shot all over Diana's face. The silver-haired girl licked it eagerly, wiping her face and licking her fingers.

"You're so sweet Leona," Diana moaned out.

"Fuck me for real now, Diana," Leona requested, panting.

"Fine. If anyone's going to be your first, it should be me." Diana agreed. She stepped off the bed, turning Leona so her legs wrapped around Diana's waist. Leona's head just barely touched the wall, and from her waist downwards was hanging off the side of the bed.

"Ready?" Diana asked, moving forward and placing her tip at the entrance to Leona's womanhood. The only reply was a nod and a moan, as Leona bit her bottom lip. Diana let one leg down as she used her hand to guide her penis into the dripping pussy of Leona. A loud moan of pain and pleasure erupted from Leona, having never felt a penis inside her. Diana picked Leona's leg back up, who wrapped them tight around Diana's waist.

"I'm pulling out now," Diana said, sucking in air in pleasure as she did. Leona moaned again, still not used to feeling Diana so deep inside her. Diana thrust forward, but this time Leona grunted instead of moaning.

"You're so deep inside me Diana!" Leona exclaimed in pleasure. Diana was in so much pleasure she couldn't respond, feeling Leona's walls tighten around her cock. She pulled out and thrust again, slamming against Leona's cervix, making her moan in pain and pleasure. The motion continued, with a smooth 'schlick' sounding out every time Diana thrust. Diana increased the pace, feeling Leona's walls rub against her hard member. She couldn't take it anymore, screaming out in pleasure as she came. Leona felt the warm liquid fill her, and oozing out of her womanhood.

"You're so perfect for me. You made me cum so much," Diana said, breathing heavily. She pulled out, her tip still attached to Leona by a string of viscous white fluid. Leona sat up a touched the string connecting them, letting it wrap her finger. She put her finger to her mouth, and used her tongue to lick it seductively, outside her mouth.

"How'd you like it?"

"You taste so sweet and good," Leona moaned. "It was my first time, and I'm glad it was you."

"Shh. Turn over now, and kneel." Diana commanded. Leona obeyed, kneeling doggy style, putting her face by the pillow on the bed. When she didn't feel anything for a bit, she turned her head, only for it to be turned back and a blindfold put back around her eyes.

"Patience, Leona; Patience." Diana's voice became surprisingly soft and smooth. She waited patiently, until she felt Diana caress her butt.

"You're so thick; you're perfect," Diana reminded Leona again. She gave it a quick slap, causing Leona to moan and a light pink shade on the affected area.

"Ready now, Leona; I'm starting," Diana cooed. "Moan for me now." A sharp sting laced itself over Leona's back. Diana had used something to whip her. She loved this new sensation of being dominated, and moaned loudly.

Crack! Another stroke of the whip, another moan; this motion was repeated about twenty more times, until Leona's back was red and sensitive. Diana rubbed her hands downwards on Leona's now sensitive back, making her shiver.

"Ahhhh!" Leona gasped as her womanhood was penetrated by Diana's long cock.

"You're wet already. I guess you're a masochist, huh?" The Lunari observed aloud. Diana's waist slapped against her butt cheeks, making an audible slapping sound. Diana pulled out, only to slam it right back in. When she pulled out, she stopped moving and breathed in a bit.

Slap! Diana's hand came down hard on Leona's firm yet jiggly ass. It made Leona moan, prompting another hard slap. Diana's hand slapped Leona's butt multiple times, not stopping until Leona's butt was red. She plunged in with her manhood again, making Leona gasp as Diana slammed into her red butt. Diana moved her hands and gripped Leona so that her thumb was on Leona's back and the other fingers were on her stomach. She pulled Leona in, slamming into her cervix, a cry of pleasure due to pain sounding out. She pulled out and thrust in, slowly increasing the pace. Leona's walls tightened as she came hard, not able to stand against Diana's hard member. Sticky nectar flowed out of the hole, past the stopper that was Diana's penis. Diana continued thrusting, cumming due to Leona's walls hugging her penis so tight. Thick semen splurted into Leona's cavern, flowing out when it was filled.

Slap! Diana brought her hand down on Leona's pink rear once more and pulled out, making Leona moan aloud and letting the sticky cum from both of them ooze out. She untied the blindfold and turned Leona on her back, then lay next to her. The fiery-haired girl was in a state of pleasure, shivering lightly.

"You can talk now. We're done in bed, unless you want more." Diana said softly, stroking Leona's hair.

"Thank you for this Diana, I truly mean it. I initially came here for two things." Leona replied.

"Which are?"

"I came to confess my feelings for you, which you've confirmed with me a different way than I expected. I also came to apologize for the way I treated you. I have been told the truth and realize you shouldn't have been banished."

"Don't worry, I forgive you." Diana assured her.

"I actually didn't expect you to have a penis. I still love you just the same, but it was a bit unexpected," Leona admitted.

"So you're fine with me having one?"

"What did I just say?"

"Thanks Leona, it feels good when someone compliments you on the thing you've been shunned for." Diana revealed.

"I can't believe anyone would shun you for that. It's part of you, and you're beautiful. It's also extremely large, which I love, but that's besides the point." Leona said. She felt Diana's lips crash against her own, their saliva mingling. The kiss lasted a few minutes, leaving both of them breathless.

"For your offer on to continue, I would like to accept." Leona said.

"What position do you want? I'm not in control of you anymore, so you decide." Diana replied. "Unless you do like being dominated one hundred percent of the time, which is fine by me."

"Can we uhh-," Leona was blushing furiously, not believing the words about to come out of her mouth. "Can I suck on your cock again? You taste really sweet."

"Sure, how do you want to do it?" Diana happily obliged. Leona got up and slid off the bed, motion for Diana to sit at the edge, which she did.

"Can you pull my hair and move my head up and down your penis, please?" Leona said sheepishly.

"You really are a masochist," Diana chuckled.

"Only if it's you." Was the simple reply.

"Get ready." Diana grabbed Leona's hair with her left hand and the back of her head with her right. She guided Leona's lips to her fully erect cock, exposing the pink colored inner parts. Leona opened her mouth, and Diana shoved Leona's face all the way down onto her penis. A throaty moan escaped Leona, as she adjusted to the feeling of Diana's phallus in her throat. Diana pulled Leona back up by the hair; Leona licked around the pink tip, making Diana moan this time. She started pumping Leona's head up and down her penis at a slow pace, saliva coating her pale member. The pace of Leona's rhythmic bobbing of her head was sped up, being controlled by Diana's hands. The pace increased even more, Leona's lips following the direction her head moved in. Diana came suddenly, filling Leona's mouth. Leona felt the viscous fluid slide down her throat, as she pinched Diana's thighs while swallowing. Diana let go of her grip, allowing Leona to pull away. She did, sucking in the strand of segment that held the two together.

"Your mouth feels so good, Leona." Diana breathed out.

"You were longer than the first time. It went further down my throat, I swear." Leona replied and got back onto the bed.

"You taste so sweet, too. You're irresistible, Diana."

"Thanks," the Lunari blushed. Diana lay down next to Leona and sighed.

"Kiss me now," Leona said sternly. Diana turned over and kissed Leona, letting the Solari explore her mouth. They pulled apart, and Leona grabbed Diana's hand.

"This is certainly not how I expected this day to turn out, but I like this outcome better." Leona started.

"Let's continue tomorrow. We can try new things, but I'm a bit tired now. Let's sleep now." Diana replied, pulling the covers over them both.

"Ok, but we're continuing tomorrow, like you promised."

"Didn't know you wanted me that much, but yes, tomorrow."

"I actually never said it, so here it comes. Diana, I love you," Leona confessed.

"I love you too, more than you think," Diana replied.

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Stop it!" Leona exclaimed.

Diana had reached to Leona's pussy and used to fingers to feel around. She brought her fingers up, observing them. They were covered in a sticky white mess, a mix of Diana's semen and Leona's love nectar. She plunged it into Leona's mouth, waiting a bit as she felt Leona's tongue wrap her fingers before pulling them out.

"I just wanted to know if you're still sensitive down there." Diana sheepishly said.

"You can ask, and not just feel my pussy like that."

"So is it?"

"Yes Diana," Leona moaned. "You went so deep inside me."

"That's good to know. I fully intend to fill you up further tomorrow, so let's sleep now."

"Agreed."

"I love you, Leona."

"I love you back."

Fin!


	8. Chapter 8: Servant

Servant: a Poppy x Futa Tristana story

Author's note: This is story number four, (one more to go) and is rated at a solid if you don't like Futa, (Not really, I personally enjoy it) but again, I'm not forcing you to read my story. Lastly, comments and reviews are appreciated so I can improve; I also take requests so... :3

ALSO! I procrastinate way too much, so instead of writing the big story, I wrote 2 more chapters of Drabbles and Dabbles; also expect to see a short 3 chapter story on Ashe x Sejuani.

Anyways, enjoy the story! UwU

••••

"Poppy here has been accused of bringing a human into our lands. Even if he did nothing, that action broke the rules, so she must be punished." An elder yordle with grey hair announced.

"But first, what will we do about the human?" another elder yordle voiced many yordle's thoughts.

"Lulu will brainwash him. Now, how should we punish Poppy?" the elder continued.

"I vote banishment!" one shouted, rallying multiple others to do the same.

"Quiet!" the elder shouted. "We will vote, as the yordles of Bandle City, on what to do with Poppy."

"Raise your hand if you are in favor of banishment!" All but one hand rose.

"What if we banish her, then she tells all of Valoran where we are? You clearly did not think this through." A loud voice questioned. A prominent member of the community, Tristana was often the voice of reason.

She ran her fingers through her short white hair, sighing.

"I will buy her. There is no risk of her leaking any more secrets. She will be kept at home and not allowed to leave the city."

"Uh- Ok." The elder was surprised. "Is everyone in favor of this decision?" Once again, all shouted the same cry of agreement.

"Very well then; I trust in your decision, and Poppy is now yours."

Tristana took the blindfolded and handcuffed Poppy, leading her towards her home.

••••

They entered the home, which was a small cottage made of bricks and had a shingle roof. As they entered, Tristana led Poppy to her own bedroom, untying the blindfold before throwing the other yordle onto her own bed. Tristana untied the restraints, then retied them with her own, that were attached to the wall above the head over her bed. It allowed Poppy to be turned around so she could lie on her back or her stomach. Why would she have that sort of thing you ask? Well, unknown to most others, Tristana had a bit of a domination fetish. She loved dominating another in bed so much that she installed such a thing if she ever brought someone home. There was another reason for that fetish, too. Tristana wasn't what everyone called, 'normal'. She had all the feminine parts of a yordle except a pair of southern lips. Instead of them, she owned a large phallus. The entire time she walked and was thrown on the bed, Poppy hadn't made a single sound except for her breathing.

"Wait here, I'm going to get you something to eat." Tristana commanded Poppy. The other yordle just nodded, her golden hair shaking as she did. When she came back, Tristana had two plates, with a cinnamon bun on each of them. Tristana placed the plates on her bed, then untied Poppy.

"Thanks for saving me Tristana-," Poppy started.

"I don't want to hear a single word about that. I saved you, but I own you now. You're mine, and you'll listen to what I say. Got it?" Tristana replied. Poppy nodded, afraid she'd done something that triggered Tristana. Without another word, Tristana took one plate and offered the other to Poppy. There was a small fork to eat them, and they ate in silence.

"This is really good and sweet, Tristana," Poppy said as she finished her serving.

"I figured you were hungry. You're welcome." Tristana retied Poppy and took both plates outside. As Tristana entered the door, Poppy asked her a question.

"How did you get them to be so sweet?"

"I make my own frosting," Tristana answered, sitting on the bed.

"I've never had it so good before, what'd you put in it?"

"My cum." Poppy's eyes widened and her face drooped.

"What?"

"Yup! Don't worry though, I'll make sure you get a lot more later, since you enjoy it so much." Poppy's face turned red in embarrassment, not expecting that answer. Tristana quickly kissed Poppy on the lips, then pulled back. She started taking her pants off, her other member getting hard.

"You have a-" Poppy exclaimed as she cut herself off, not realizing until now of Tristana's secret.

"Yes, I do. Be prepared, because I won't take mercy on you." Tristana commanded, taking off her bra to reveal a nicely sized pair of breasts that made Poppy's mouth water.

"Now your clothes," Tristana stated, taking a knife from the bedside stand. "Don't worry, I have more clothes for you." She sliced through the shirt and bra tossing them off the bed. She also cut the pants, leaving the panties on. Tristana pulled back, gazing over Poppy's body. It was well toned, her breasts were of a good size in Tristana's eyes, and was perfect for her. She moved forward, ripping the panties off of Poppy, who moaned in anticipation. Tristana reached over and grabbed the blindfold, tying it back around Poppy's head.

"Do you want the gag or not?" Tristana asked. "This is the one thing I'll let you control."

"No, please." Poppy half-whimpered.

"Call me mommy." Tristana commanded roughly.

"Yes, mommy," Poppy whimpered.

"That's what I like to hear." Wordlessly, Tristana moved forward, straddling Poppy and making her lay down. She kissed passionately, moving her hands to massage Poppy's breasts. The kiss was broken after a while, and Tristana continued massaging her breasts while deciding what to do next. Her mind set on what she wanted, Tristana moved past the breasts and went for the wet pussy of Poppy.

"I'll save your breasts for later," Tristana said before using two fingers to penetrate Poppy's womanhood. Poppy was extremely sensitive, and moaned at the sudden penetration. Tristana wasted no time, using four fingers to pump in and out of Poppy's wet pussy. Her pace increased, becoming so fast that Poppy couldn't hold it in. Tristana's fingers couldn't stop the flow of juices that shot out, which landed on her face and body.

"You're more sensitive than I thought. I wanted to make you beg." Tristana half-pouted, licking up the sweet nectar from her face and fingers.

"Do you want my tongue Poppy?"

"Yes please!"

"Yes who?"

"Mommy!"

"What do you want?" the taunting continued.

"Please use your tongue on me mommy!" Poppy's sexual frustration was building up.

"Ok then, darling." Tristana moved downwards, licking around the pink folds of Poppy. She slammed her tongue inside, causing Poppy to moan again. Tristana flicked Poppy's lovebud as she pulled her tongue out. She repeated this motion, sliding her tongue in and pulling out, flicking the sensitive lovebud. Tristana bit the lovebud lightly, making Poppy scream in pleasure as she came. Sweet juices filled Tristana's mouth as she lapped up the leaking juices. Tristana pulled away, kissing Poppy then pinching her nipples.

"Say you want me inside you, Poppy," Tristana said.

"Please mommy! Go in me please!" Poppy moaned in pleasure. Tristana obliged eagerly, her penis now fully erect. Wordlessly she spread Poppy's legs, moving forward and guiding her tip to Poppy's entrance. She slammed it in, placing her hands on Poppy's hips. Tristana was kneeling, lifting Poppy's hips slightly off the bed. Tristana pulled out, drawing forth an even louder moan than before. She didn't slow down her pace, but continued slamming her large member inside Poppy, occasionally slamming her cervix. Her pace increased until Poppy's walls tightened as she came, her juices covering Tristana's large cock. Tristana fell victim to pleasure soon after, because Poppy's walls were too tight and brought an overload of pleasure. Thick, white and warm semen filled Poppy, who moaned in pleasure. She felt her insides get filled with warmness, due to Tristana's hot semen. Tristana pulled out, stroking her cock and shooting the remaining bit of semen onto Poppy's body.

"You went so deep inside me, Mommy!" Poppy exclaimed. "Go again, please Mommy?" Tristana exhaled in pleasure, preparing herself to go again. She flipped Poppy over onto her stomach, and prompted Poppy to bend over on her knees.

Slap!

Tristana slapped Poppy's butt, leaving a red mark. She did the same thing for both cheeks, multiple times, as Poppy moaned in pleasure.

"I'm going in you now, get ready," Tristana commanded.

"Yes mommy," Poppy moaned out and gripped the pillow tightly. She moaned as she felt Tristana's rod reach deep inside her. It plunged in and out of her dripping pussy, as Poppy screamed in pleasure. The pace was increased and Tristana began slapping Poppy's back and rear with each thrust.

"Get ready Poppy! I'm coming inside you!" Poppy had already come, because she was sensitive from previous actions. More semen splurted out of Tristana's cock, filling up Poppy with a feeling of warmth. Tristana pulled out and turned Poppy over once more, moving forward over Poppy. She began stroking her penis, making the leftover cum drip onto Poppy's face. Tristana moved downwards and pinched Poppy's nipples before inserting her hard member back inside Poppy. Tristana leaned forward and lay down on Poppy, kissing her. She pulled her hips back up and slammed downwards, hitting Poppy's now sensitive cervix. The moan that erupted was muffled by Tristana's lips as she pulled out. She slammed in and pulled out repeatedly, until she came. Poppy's already filled womanhood overflowed with sexual extracts, as one more load was shot into Poppy. Tristana pulled out, moving forward and letting Poppy lick the tip of her penis. The extra semen was greedily devoured, but Tristana pulled away.

"I'll let you request one thing tonight. But remember, You're still my slave," Tristana informed Poppy.

"Yes mommy." Poppy moaned. Her pussy was dripping with a mix of both their sexual extracts, and leaked onto the bed.

"I'll come here occasionally and relieve myself if I need. You be a good girl now," Tristana commanded as she put on her clothes. She placed a finger in between Poppy's breasts and dragged it downwards, making some of the white liquids ooze out of Poppy's womanhood. She inserted two fingers, then pulled them out, observing the liquid. She stuck them into Poppy's mouth and pumped them in and out of the mouth. Tristana pulled them out completely, then licked her own fingers and walked out.

••••

Tristana entered about two hours later, after finishing much work. She took off her pants and alerted Poppy she was there by pinching her breasts. She straddled Poppy, using her knees to support herself. Tristana used her right hand to stroke her penis, increasing the pace and sucking in air. She ogled Poppy's body, and released her semen all over Poppy's body and face.

"I'll be back to do the same in a while," Tristana breathed out. She returned two more times, doing the exact same thing, leaving Poppy wanting.

••••

The night fell, though Poppy couldn't tell. Tristana entered the room and untied Poppy and took off the blindfold.

"I made dinner. Come on and eat," Tristana said. Poppy shook her wrists to get the blood flowing, and followed Tristana hesitantly.

"Do you need something?" Tristana asked.

"Uh-I guess?" Poppy sheepishly said.

"Sorry, but no clothes. I rather like seeing you naked. Poppy blushed and followed Tristana out the door. She entered a room with a small table for two, with a single dish in the middle. There was water and rice on the plate, they sat down and ate dinner, which was a chicken curry. Tristana ogled Poppy once again, as she rose up to clear the dishes. Poppy rushed over and pressed her hands on Tristana's shoulder, making her sit.

"Let me clear the dishes like a real servant." Poppy offered. She reached downwards and circled Tristana's breasts with her hands. She moved away after a bit and started clearing the table.

"Talk to me like a real person, and not my servant for a bit, Poppy," Tristana commanded as Poppy sat down. "Do you like me dominating you like that in bed?"

"Well, I guess," Poppy said.

"You're not my servant right now. Do you like me dominating you like that?"

"Not really, I guess; it's not my favorite thing."

"I'll stop that then," Tristana said.

"No, you don't have to. I'm your servant. You're not serving me," Poppy replied.

"Still, I want both of us to get the most pleasure, so I guess we can compromise. I'll soft dominate you then, ok?"

"I'd love that."

"Back to being my servant now."

"Yes Tristana." Tristana led Poppy back to the bedroom, motioning for Poppy to sit as she took off her clothes. Once she finished stripping, Tristana asked Poppy as she sat beside her,

"I said you could request one thing. What is it?"

"I guess uh—" Poppy's face turned red before continuing. "You taste really good. Could I give you a blowjob or something?"

"If you so wish." Poppy slid off the bed and spread Tristana's legs open. Poppy gazed in awe as the cock grew larger and larger. She gulped, eager but a bit nervous for what was to come.

"Ready?" Poppy asked.

"Of course." Was the reply. Poppy started licking the tip of the penis, feeling the inside and the outside with her tongue. She then moved down a little more, now feeling the tip in her mouth. She gulped then slammed her head down all the way, taking in the entirety of Tristana's cock. She gagged a bit, but swallowed quickly. Tristana's penis almost went down Poppy's throat, causing her to feel a sensation she'd never felt before. This time Tristana moaned, leaking precum down Poppy's throat. Poppy pulled up and went down again, humming and fondling Tristana's balls. She increased her pace, licking the tip each time she came up. She went down one final time and Tristana came, as Poppy felt the warm liquid slide down her throat.

"You taste so good. You fill my mouth and throat, too," Popy moaned as she pulled away. She moved forward again licking the remaining untouched semen.

"Thanks." Tristana was in a state of pleasure, because she never had her cock sucked before. Tristana lay down, putting her head on the pillow. She motioned for Poppy to lie on top of her. Poppy obeyed, lying down on her back atop of Tristana. Poppy pulled the covers over them, and felt a small pinch. Tristana was massaging her breasts.

"Get ready for tomorrow, Poppy. I know you enjoyed being filled up like that." A voice sounded in Poppy's ear.

"I do. I hope you'll fill me even more than today, Tristana." Poppy replied. She felt something rub against her pussy. She reached down, only to find Tristana's now erect cock.

"Save it for tomorrow please," Poppy asked jokingly.

"Don't worry. I will." Tristana responded. They closed their eyes and Tristana stopped her massage, falling asleep.

Fin!


	9. Chapter 9: Skateboard

Author's note: This is the last of my prewritten stories. Oof. This is one of my favorite pairings in the game, though I don't know how it came to be, honestly. Anyways, enjoy this final prewritten one! UwU

Skateboard: A Zyra x Elise Story:

••••

"Alright, see you soon then Zyra," Shyvana called out.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Zyra responded enthusiastically. Zyra, the only daughter of one of Valoran's richest people was attending school at Valoran University. She wore a dark pink shirt and a pair of black joggers. Her backpack was green and had a hand woven pattern of flowers on it. As she walked down the hall, towards the exit, she passed by a group of people. There was Renekton, Yorick, and Elise among them. They all had a skateboard of some sort. Zyra unconsciously stopped to stare at them, causing the person behind her to lightly tap her shoulder. Zyra shook her head, continuing her walking. As she walked towards her home, upon impulse she entered the board shop. There were boards of all sorts hanging on the wall and behind the counter. There were longboards, cruisers, normal skateboards, penny boards, and even surf boards.

"So what can I get for ya?" A man with an ear piercing, black cap, and short beard asked.

"What's a good board for a beginner?" Zyra asked.

"I'm assuming you want a skateboard, right?" The man asked, walking from behind the counter.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Zyra blubbered out nervously.

"I thought so. So you've never boarded before?"

"Nope. Just wanted to try it."

"Well, we have four beginner boards; one cruiser, one longboard, and two skateboards."

"I'd like a skateboard please."

"Here are your choices, and you can pick the design." The man tapped two boards.

"I think I'll take this one," Zyra finally decided and pointed to one.

"Do you want this design?"

"Do you have anything with flowers on them?"

"Sure, we have one." The man walked to the back room and returned with a board. Its underside was a dark brown with a few red roses stemming from the tail of the board. There was extra detail on the thorns, to make it look cool, apparently.

"That looks great!"

"Alright, follow me." The man walked behind the counter. He tapped the cash register a few times, inputting the sale.

"It'll be $46." Zyra inserted her card, pulling it out when it said 'transaction complete'.

"Here's a card. You get a year of free tuning up and grip tape if needed."

"Do you know someone who could teach me?"Zyra asked.

"Honestly the internet has most stuff. But if you're fine with a guy, then you have me or you can ask Renekton; he's good at boarding. If you want a female, try Elise. She might not accept, but it's worth a shot."

"Thank you, have a nice day," Zyra said as she exited the store. She excitedly walked home, eager to show her parents.

••••

When she opened the door, her parents were both inside, and a maid was dusting some furniture. Her parents had a successful business in real estate. They were both typing on their computers, looking up when their daughter arrived.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Zyra bubbled cheerily.

"Hi Zyra, how was school?" Her mother asked.

"It was great! I also bought a skateboard," Zyra added.

"That's great honey; make sure you don't get hurt and don't t fall into bad company please," her dad voiced his concerns.

"Don't worry dad, I won't."

"Alright then, we'll be here if you need us." Her mother informed her.

"Ok; I'll be in my room doing homework." Zyra walked away and up the spiral stairs and straight to her room. She did homework until dinner time to eat. She finished her school and showered then slept, eager for the next day.

••••

Zyra went to school without her board, taking her classes and chatting with her best friend Shyvana. When her classes finally ended, she waited to see that group again. They passed by, and Zara tapped Elise's shoulder.

"Elise! Can I talk to you please?"

"Whatever. What do you need?" Elise replied, bored. She wore a plain black t-shirt and black athletic pants. All except for certain strands of her hair were black; they were dyed red.

"Can you teach me how to skateboard?"

"No. Bye."

"Wait!" Zyra grabbed Elise's shoulder, preventing her from going. "I can pay you if you want." Elise turned back around.

"Sure, but only half an hour lessons. Twenty dollars for half an hour."

"Ok, can we do it tomorrow then?"

"Whatever."

"See you Elise!" Zara called our as the other girl walked away. There was no response. Zyra was ecstatic. She walked home, finishing her homework and sleeping.

••••

The next day was a repeat of the last, as it always was. When she finished, however, she caught up to Elise.

"Can we do it now?" Zyra asked.

"Sure, give me five minutes," Elise seemed to be more caring than yesterday. Zara ran to get her board, meeting Elise at the same spot. They walked out the door and towards the park. They entered the park, finding an empty area for practice.

"Do you know how to get on?" Elise asked.

"No," Zyra responded sheepishly.

"Are you a righty or lefty then."

"Righty."

"Ok, so put your left foot on the front of the board." Zyra did so, feeling awkward as she did so.

"Now put your left one on the back," Elise ordered. She held her arms up so Zyra could hold them for balance. The lesson was soon over, with Zara learning to push off the ground. Zyra paid Elise, and went home. The next few days were exact copies of each other, except for the fact that Elise seemed to care more and more. She taught Zyra how to flip the board and other small tricks. On the fourth day, as they ended their lesson and Zyra gave Elise a twenty dollar bill, the black haired girl spoke up.

"Do you want to go out together?" She asked.

"Like, on a date?" Zyra confirmed.

"Yeah, I guess," Elise scratched her head nervously.

"Sure! When and where?"

"I'll take you tomorrow after lesson." They walked opposite ways, both eager for what was to come the next day.

••••

After lesson the next day, Elise led Zyra to a small restaurant after they stored their skateboards on the school locker. It was a small Vietnamese place, with Pho and other food. They walked in and were seated, although the restaurant was pretty full. The two ordered, waiting for the food to come and sipped their water.

"How are your parents?" Zyra asked, attempting to be friendly. Elise hesitated, her breath drawn.

"Dead."Zyra's face fell.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know that."

"It's fine; you didn't know." Luckily at that moment the food arrived. They both ordered the same thing, a beef and tendon Pho. They ate silently, until they both finished. Elsie waved the waiter over for the check.

"I took you out, I'll pay," Elise pushed away Zyra's credit card.

"Ok, thank you then," Zyra smiled gratefully.

The waiter left with Elise's card, only to return a moment later.

"Sorry ma'am, but your card isn't working." The waiter informed her.

"Can you try one more time then?" Elsie asked. The waiter nodded, walking away. He came back within a few seconds, with the same result.

"Just use this one," Zyra handed her card to the waiter. It worked, and they both gathered their belongings and left. As they stood outside, Zyra embraced Elise in a warm hug.

"Sorry that you had to pay. I thought there was some money left," Elise said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, you're fine." Zyra voiced her thoughts. "If you're unable to pay this, then how are you paying for your tuition?" Zyra slapped a hand over her mouth, immediately regretting her words. Elise looked sadder than ever.

"I don't know; I only started teaching you because I needed money."

"Ok, I understand. I'll ask my parents if they can help with your tuition." Zyra offered.

"Thank you, Zyra," Elise said. They parted ways, and both slept.

••••

On the next lesson, Zyra was starting to moving her board by shifting her weight to the back and lifting up the front. The lesson continued, ending a few minutes late.

"What? That's way more than twenty dollars," Elise tried handing the stack of money back.

"I asked my parents; they'll try to help you, because they have some money to spare. Zyra pushed Elise's hand back down. There was a large stack of twenty dollar bills, equal to $200. She hugged Elise, then walked away, eager for the next lesson. The next day she attended her classes, talked with Shyvana, and did the normal stuff. When she was done, she found Elise, or rather, Elise found her. They walked to the park, and their lesson began once again. Zyra pushed off on her skateboard, then attempted to stop by turning the tail to be parallel with the front of the skateboard. She couldn't balance enough, and fell forwards. Out of nowhere, Elise was standing in front of her, and caught her. Zyra accidentally jumped off her board, making Elise grab her by her hips and hold her up. Elise's face, however, was smashed into by Zyra's boobs. She quickly put Zyra down, her face turning red.

"Thanks for catching me," Zyra said first.

"Yeah uh, no problem," Elise stuttered out.

"Come to my house, I have a surprise for you."

"Ok. Should we bring our boards there?"

"Yep. Just follow me." They walked for about fifteen minutes, not wanting to skate. When they entered the house, Zyra's father and mother were sitting on the couch. They motioned for Zyra and Elise to sit on the other.

"So this is the Elise you have told me about," Zyra's father boomed out.

"Yes, dad." Zyra replied.

"Elise, I have an offer for you." He boomed out again.

"We would like to offer you a stay at our home and a loan," Zyra's mother said. "You don't even have to work. I can't stand the fact that so many people can't afford to attend university." Her father continued.

"When they don't go to university, they can't get a good job; that is why we're offering this to you." Zyra's mother finished.

"Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon." Elise said, still comprehending what just happened.

"Please, just call us John and Kara," Zyra's mother said.

"Thank you very much." Elise said.

"Can we share a room?" Zyra piped up.

"If you two were dating, then yes. Is there something you were implying?" John Gordon asked suspiciously.

"We're dating sir, I hope you approve of me," Elise replied.

"Ok, I knew that; I was trying to get you to say it. I do approve, by the way, and so does my wife."

"Thank you so much dad," Zyra stood up and rushed to hug her father.

"I have two rules; first is that you must get some clothes colored other than black. I know it's hard that your mother died, but you can't stay in the past. It will still exist and you may mourn her, but you have a beautiful and bright future," John spoke.

"Second, you must keep your grades high. I won't allow your grades to drop below a certain point." Kara Gordon finished.

"I will follow those rules as much as I can." Elise affirmed.

"Very well; you may leave, and bring your things here." Zyra's dad commanded. Zyra and Elise walked out the door and towards the school, where Elise had stored her belongings. She was using her friend Renekton's room to sleep in and store her things. They packed it up, which wasn't much. Just some clothes, and a few pieces of paraphernalia for skateboarding. They walked back, going up the stairs as straight into Zyra's room.

"Wow, you have a nice room." Elise breathed out. It was a simple bedroom, a window facing opposite the door; two doors, one for a closet and the other for the restroom on the right side. A desk was on the same wall as the door on the left.

"Thanks Elise," Zyra replied, kissing Elise's cheek. This caused a minuscule squeak to sound out from Elise.

"That was cute; I should do it more often," Zyra giggled.

"Oh be quiet, I didn't mean to do that," Elise muttered, embarrassed.

"Do you want to shower first? I'll put your things away." Zyra offered.

"Yes please. Thank you." Elise replied.

"That one is the bathroom," she's pointed to the door on the right. Zyra picked up a spare towel from her closet, and tossed it to Elise, along with a pair of jeans, a light blue blouse, an underwear, and a bra.

"You can wear these until we buy some new clothes tomorrow," Zyra said.

"Thank you." Elise said as she stepped into the bathroom. While Elise showered, Zyra rearranged her closet, making room for Elise's future belongings. Elise came out of the shower, and Zyra walked up to her.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed out. "Do you need a hair dryer?"

"Yes please," Elise requested. Zyra entered the bathroom and opened a drawer. She took out the hairdryer and plugged it into the wall socket.

"I'm going to shower now. If you need anything or want to explore just ask my parents." Zyra said, entering the bathroom with a set of clean clothes. "Just throw the dirty clothes on the floor, I'll pick them up later."

"Ok thank you," Elise replied. The door was shut and Elise dried her hair. She lay on the bed and waited for Zyra to finish. When she did, Zyra dried her own hair and lay on the bed next to Elise.

"My parents said that we can do whatever we want, because they have a dinner to go to with a client." Zyra informed her girlfriend.

"Are you implying that you want something?" Elise teased Zyra.

"Yes, yes I am," Zyra said seductively. She began stripping, prompting Elise to do the same. Zyra now lay atop her girlfriend, and swooped in for a kiss. Elise's hands rubbed Zyra's back as their tongues clashed. They both continued like that for a minute, then pulled away. Both of them were gasping for breath.

"I've wanted to do that with you for so long," Zyra breathed out.

"Well now you can; anything else?" Elise responded. The only answer was Zyra massaging Elise's breasts. She quickly moved downwards, looking at Elise.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Zyra used her fingers first, circling the folds. She plunged deep inside Elise, making her moan. The thrusting continued, and the pace increased. Zyra's free hand grabbed Elise's butt and squeezed it. She increased the pace of her pumping, making Elise cum. Juices spilled out onto the bed, as Zyra waited for the flowing to stop. She wiggled her fingers inside Elise's tight cavern, making her moan. Zyra licked her fingers, sucking off the juices completely.

"Can we swap now?" Elise voiced her request.

"Sure," Zyra said. They flipped, and Elise's mouth was at the entrance to Zyra now. She dove in, starting with two fingers, she pumped in and out, Zyra moaning as she did. Elise then inserted three, then four fingers. It was too much for Zyra, who came hard, squirming as she did. The lovemaking continued all the way until night, and the pair were exhausted. Elise now lay atop Zyra, and they were kissing. Elise put her head on Zyra's collarbone, and lay there.

"Thanks for helping me Zyra," Elise started.

"No problem; this is a bonus I didn't see coming, though," Zyra chuckled.

"I hope you liked it."

"I did. Tomorrow let's go to the store and buy some toys, though."

"Sure."

"Also clothes. But mainly for toys."

"So you're bored of me already?"

"No, it just makes it more fun, you know?" There was a small silence.

"I love you Zyra," Elise said.

"I love you back," Zyra responded. They fell asleep, holding each other.

Fin! (kinda disappointed but oh well)

Second Author's Note! Sorry I haven't been uploading as often as I'd like; I went away to visit family and the whole month of December is crazy for me. As I said before, I procrastinated too much, so I've written a 3 chapter Ashe x Sejuani story, instead of a long Lux x MF one. :( Also, for the guest who reviewed my story, Thanks! I'm working on a long story, so be prepared. anyways, See you next time!

-XenonKnight


	10. Chapter 10: Oblivious

Oblivious: A Kayn x Zoe Story

Author's Note: Zoe is 19, Kayn is 20, Don't arrest me, It's not underaged. I don't know where this pairing is from, don't kill or arrest me, yeah. Also here is how I set up the University universe. Each region has a separate area, (Kind of like points on the edge of a circle), all with trains to the center. The center is the City, University, Park, and stuff.

The real Author's note: Goddammit I should stop procrastinating. :( This is an M rated story, with a hint of sad. I'm writing 'Love who you love' but I'm getting stuck. RIP. It's hard for me to write actual stories. I'm pushing aside way too much, but if you want to request anything PM me, if it's a pair that I ship in my bio, then I'll probably write it. Anyways, hope you peeps enjoy.

UwU

••••

Zoe skipped through the hallway, humming a vibrant tune as she did. Although she was nineteen years old, she still felt like a kid. Going to university was just like school, and everyday was fun. For her, at least. Zoe continued skipping, making a right turn, and going down a hall.

"Boo!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing Zoe?" The figure responded. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie and had a matching set of pants. His hair was messy, but contained under his hood.

"I dunno, what are we doing today, Kayn?" Zoe giggled.

"Why are you laughing like that?" Kayn asked, his tone low. He was one of the edgiest people that attended Valoran University, besides Aphelios. What most people didn't know, was that he wasn't that edgy. He loved playing games, hanging out with friends, and talking. OK, the hanging out with friends part was fake. His only friend was Zoe, and they usually hung out in Kayn's basement, playing games.

"I'm laughing cause you're funny." Zoe replied, her face in a wide smile.

"Is there something on my face or back?" Kayn sighed back.

"No, nothing."

"Why'd you say I looked funny then?:

"I just wanted to make you laugh, though apparently Mr. Edgelord doesn't laugh unless he's playing."

"Hah hah, that was funny," Kayn fake laughed. "Is that good enough?"

"Hey! I'm trying to make you smile, not the other way around." Zoe muttered, her smile fading quickly.

"Thanks for trying, Ms. Sparkles," Kayn taunted, knowing that Zoe disliked the name.

Their relationship was a bit complicated. They weren't together as a couple, but were more like teammates. They often played together, yelling at each other all the time. One of Zoe's moms, though, had shown a strong disliking to Kayn. Diana, one of Zoe's moms, had disapproved of Kayn. She thought that he was too edgy and wouldn't make a good friend. Leona however, was glad that Zoe had found a friend. Zoe hadn't found that many friends, and even with her bubbly and happy personality, not many people wanted to be her friend. As edgy or lonely he looked, Leona was grateful that he was Zoe's friend. That was just one part of their relationship. Unbeknownst to Kayn, Zoe had harbored a huge crush on the other boy. She had dropped major hints, like hugging him from behind, proposing to him in a game, and even more hints. She even said, "Let's do this together, alone." while they were hugging. This remark flew right over Kayn's head, and Zoe sighed in disappointment. They often played together, playing all kinds of different games. Zoe often saved Kayn's life in game, Saying things like, "I love you", or "I'll take a bullet only for you." Either Kayn was a complete blockhead, or he didn't like Zoe back. However, Kayn had a growing crush on Zoe. He failed to realize these hints that Zoe had thrown at him. Kayn also thought that since Diana didn't like him, then he wouldn't have a chance. Lastly, Kayn didn't have many friends, so he mistook Zoe's hints as friendship. He didn't mind it, but wanted them to be something more.

"So, candy Kayn, wanna come to my house tonight?" Zoe tried not laughing at her joke.

"Hah hah, that was a sweet pun," Kayn replied. A smile spread across his face, not able to contain it.

"So the edgelord finally smiles." Zoe moved to face Kayn.

"Be quiet, Zoe," Kayn muttered back in embarrassment. He rarely smiled, usually only when he was with Zoe.

"You still didn't answer my question, do ya wanna come to my house tonight?"

"Aren't your parents home? I know that Mrs. Diana doesn't like me." Kahn shook his head and sighed.

"They're not home. They have a dinner with someone, and won't be back til late." Zoe informed him.

"I guess, that sounds ok."

"Bring your controller too."

"Ok, so we're planning something on your LGC." (League Game Console)

"Duh, are you that much of a brick head? Do you want to plug your controller in my laptop?" Zoe replied sarcastically.

"Just stop, ok?" Kayn shoved Zoe away jokingly, his face turning red.

"Do you have to ask your grandparents?" Zoe asked.

"Nah, my uncle is taking care of them tonight. He said I could take a day off." Kayn answered.

"Ok, cool. See you in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, see ya soon." Kayn walked away, but was grabbed back by Zoe.

"You forgot the hug." She muttered, her mouth in a slight frown.

"We're seeing each other in twenty minutes." Kayn sighed.

"We always hug when we part though," Zoe pouted.

"Fine." Kayn gave in, opening his arms. Zoe wrapped her arms around Kayn, putting her face on his shoulder. Kayn squirmed, although Zoe had hugged him multiple times. Before Zoe, Kayn hadn't had anyone hug him. Zoe moved back, and moved her hand upwards. She put her hands on Kayn's cheeks, pushing them around.

"Bye, see you at my place," Zoe said. She skipped back down the hall, and just like that, she was gone. Kayn sighed. He guessed that he would need to find another time to ask Zoe out. Did she like him or was that just friendship. Kayn didn't know, it was new to him. He trudged down the hall and went to his home.

••••

Zoe was delighted. She giggled and laughed and hummed while she skipped. She could finally ask Kayn out. That dimwit. She kind of wanted Kayn to be the one to ask her out, but it didn't matter. She just hoped that Kayn missed the hints that Zoe threw at him, and didn't just ignore them.

Zoe slowed her pace, and began walking instead of skipping as she neared her home. It was a modern two-story house, painted white. Zoe walked up the path and stepped up to the door. She took her keys out of her bag and began unlocking the door, fumbling a bit as she did so. When she finally pushed open the brown door, she was met to the sight of her mothers helping each other with their outfits. Diana was helping Leona put on earrings, and scolding her playfully. Leona sat on a chair in the kitchen, while Diana was on one knee. Zoe stepped inside and put her coat on the rack, then took off her shoes.

"Hi mom, momma," Zoe waved her hand excitedly, like a dog waving its tail in excitement. Because she had two moms, Zoe had to call them different names. Leona was momma, and Diana was mom. Diana had just finished the earring, and stood up, Leona following soon after.

"Hi Zoe, how was school?" Leona asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"It was good." Zoe replied. "Wow, you guys look beautiful." In truth, they had both dressed up nicely. Diana wore a black dress, black heels, and had silver lipstick. Her ear piercings were simple jewels, and her purse was black with silver lining. Leona had opted for a more light theme. A causal orange dress with shades of yellow, and dark brown heels were accompanied by small gold earrings. She wore light red lipstick, and her bag was matching with her shoes.

"Thank you, Zoe," Diana said gratefully, a smile spreading on her face.

"You look like the moon, and momma looks like a sunflower," Zoe commented.

"Thanks, that's what we were going for," Leona laughed.

"Have a good dinner," Zoe said.

"I know that you won't eat what I cook if I'm not home, so I took the liberty of restocking the freezer with your favorite snack." Leona informed her daughter.

"Don't eat too much though; you shouldn't eat any, but Leo wanted to spoil you a bit." Diana warned.

"I won't, and thank you both." Diana and Leona walked forward, and stood by the door.

"Bye mom, momma," Zoe called out.

"Bye Zoe, see you soon. Don't make a mess!" Leona replied, opening her arms wide for a hug. Zoe accepted it, embracing her mother tightly. She pulled back, and Leona gave a quick kiss on her forehead, leaving a stain.

"Have fun, just don't break anything," Diana laughed and hugged Zoe. She also kissed her daughter, leaving another mark next to Leona's. They went out the door, and Zoe locked it. Zoe giggled and skipped to the kitchen, opening the freezer. She took a bag of pizza rolls, the box of fried ravioli, and a tray of pigs in a blanket. She took the oven tray, and distributed an even amount of each frozen snack in it. Zoe opened the oven and put the snacks in, then started it. She rubber banded each container of leftover snacks and walked to the freezer and put them back. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was a fairly large one, as there were only three bedrooms in the house. Light blue walls and one dark bureau were complimented by a single queen-sized bed. Sure, it was a big bed, but Zoe enjoyed it. A door led to the bathroom, and another was a small closet that held Zoe's personal belongings and clothing that needed to be hung up. Opposite the doors, a desk was put against the wall. Above her bed's headboard was a small window, and on the wall opposite of it was a TV. An League Game Console was plugged in, a single controller connected. Zoe powered it up, then ran back downstairs to check on her snacks. She sat on a chair at the table, staring at the oven cook the snacks.

Ring! The doorbell rang, making Zoe, who was staring into the oven, jump up. Zoe quickly dashed over to the door, unlocking it swiftly. She pulled it open, revealing Kayn, wearing the same thing as he had at school.

"Come in," Zoe stepped aside and motioned for Kayn to enter. He did, then took off his shoes, and Zoe closed the door after him.

"Go ahead and sit down, I'll check on the snacks first," Zoe offered. Kayn walked over and pulled a chair out, sitting down and laying his controller on the table. Zoe skipped over next to him, peering into the oven.

"Nice place," Kayn said awkwardly.

"Thanks. I'll show you the way to my room in a sec," Zoe replied, using a pair of tongs to stir the snacks around.

"Ok, sounds good." Kayn scratched his head. His hair was messy, coming from its usual hiding spot under his hood. Zoe turned off the oven, then shook Kayn's shoulder. She started walking towards the stairs, and Kayn followed. Zoe pushed the door open, quickly making her way over to the closet. She opened it and took out two beanbag chairs, tossing them at the edge of the bed. Kayn quickly moved them and set them neatly, equally far apart. He plugged his controller in, as Zoe plopped down into the chair.

"Let's go!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Alright then," Kayn said with a much lower volume. They played a couple of games, often yelling at each other playfully. Kayn was only like this on two occasions. When he was with Zoe, or when he was playing; the rest of the time he was 'Mr. Edgy'. Now that Zoe was literally sitting right next to him and he was playing, Kayn's emotions were flying out of control. One more game and then Zoe lightly slammed her controller to the ground.

"Gahhh!" She shouted.

"It's fine, we can try again," Kayn offered.

"Let's get some food." Zoe suggested.

"Hey, you decide, cause I'm in your house."

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh?"

"Be quiet, I don't know," Kayn waved it off. Without another word Zoe led the way back downstairs into the kitchen, where Kayn took a seat. Zoe brought out the snacks, and motioned at a cabinet.

"There are paper plates there. Go split the food while I get the soda." Zoe commanded.

"Ok," Kayn retrieved the plates and started dividing the snacks. Meanwhile, Zoe took a two liter bottle of soda out of the fridge. She also got two forks, and some napkins.

"So we're eating upstairs?" Kayn asked.

"Are you that much of a dummy?" Zoe asked jokingly. "Of course, now follow me."

"Won't it dirty the floor?" Kayn was worried.

"Nah, I'll vacuum it up after," Zoe said dismissively. They both went up and back into the bedroom, Zoe shutting the door after them.

"Do you always eat like this?" Kayn asked, hoping to break the silence without any awkwardness.

"No, mom would never let me. But they're not home, so," Zoe replied. The snacks were eaten over the course of many games, and the screaming continued.

"Let's clean this up." Zoe said.

"Ok." They both worked together, throwing away trash and washing the tray, then wiping the floor.

"Wow, you're pretty good at cleaning. Maybe I should marry you." Zoe stated, trying to get Kayn to understand her hint.

Unfortunately, this one too flew right by his head.

"I'm only good at it because I clean after my grandparents." Kayn replied, very awkwardly.

"Oh. That wouldn't be the only reason I'd marry you though," Zoe hinted again. She groaned inwardly when Kayn's dense head deflected it.

"Ok." Kayn muttered back. The silence continued til they were finished, and they went back upstairs. They resumed their gaming, until they had died together.

"Have you been ignoring my hints or are you that much of a blockhead, huh?" Zoe asked.

"What hints?" Kayn was confused.

"Arghhh!" Zoe shouted. She put her hands on each side of Kayn's head and shook it.

"Sorry, I can't discern between friendliness and flirtiness," Kayn apologized.

"So you're just a brick head," Zoe observed aloud.

"No, I just don't have that many friends; just kidding, I only have one friend and it's you," Kayn replied.

"So does that mean you like me back?" Zoe asked hopefully.

"Wait, you like me?" Kayn asked in wonder.

"You big doofus!" Zoe shook Kayn's head again. "That's what I've been saying the whole time!"

"Oh." Kayn's face relaxed as he scratched his head nervously. "I didn't realize."

"What do you mean you didn't realize?" Zoe almost shouted. "I literally died for you multiple times in game!"

"I thought you were just being a good teammate!" Kayn shrugged.

"We got married!"

"That was in game, not real life!"

"I still liked you!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I literally said I would marry you!"

"I'm pretty sure it was a joke!"

"So do you like me or not?" Zoe repeated.

"Well, yeah." Kayn admitted.

"Yay!" Zoe clapped her hands. "Let's kiss!"

"Wait, what?" Kayn was surprised.

"Yeah, just like the movies." Zoe replied.

"Are we even near that level of closeness though?"

"Sure we are. Eight years is a long time."

"I guess." Kayn said out of the side of his mouth. "Eight years is a long time."

"So?" Zoe hinted with a wink.

"So what?" Kayn was blank-faced.

"Oh my gosh, you really are a blockhead!" Zoe sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh you mean-"

"Yeah."

"I've never kissed anyone before, so forgive me if it's bad."

"I haven't either; it'll be fine. Just kiss me." Zoe blushed. Kayn set his controller down lightly, Zoe copying his actions. Kayn shifted off his chair and sat right next to Zoe.

"Let me sit on your lap." Zoe suggested. Kayn couldn't even react as he felt Zoe's warm butt touch his lap.

"Are you ready?" Kayn asked nervously.

"Sure." Zoe said, her confidence slowly giving way to awkwardness. Only around Kayn she felt this way, and now that she was sitting directly on his lap, those feelings spiked uncontrollably. Kayn wrapped his arms around Zoe, slowly pulling himself closer. Zoe moved forward as well, causing their lips to meet. Zoe's eyes opened wide as Kayn's lips crashed against her own. His hands rubbed slowly up and down on Zoe's back, making her shiver. He pulled away, and they were both breathing heavily.

"How was it?" Kayn asked nervously.

"Really good. I'm surprised it was your first time." Zoe rubbed Kayn's cheek.

"Thanks. Your lips feel really good, too." Kayn complimented.

"Wanna take this to bed for real?" Zoe asked.

"If you're ready then I am too." Kayn agreed. They both undressed and got on her bed. Kayn was left in his black boxers and Zoe had a colorful bra and panties. The covers were thrown aside and they both sat next to each other.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Kayn mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks." Zoe was equally embarrassed. Without another word she straddled Kayn, and taking his lips on her own. Kayn's tongue started exploring Zoe's mouth, making her moan. Zoe pulled away, her face full of ecstasy.

"It's pretty hot when you moan," Kayn observed.

"I guess I'll do it more." Zoe replied. Kayn wasted no more time, flipping them over so Kayn was atop Zoe.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Zoe nodded.

Kayn moved downwards, and pulled off Zoe's panties. He unhooked the bra and tossed it on the pile of clothes as well. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, then started. Kayn used two fingers to plunge into Zoe's womanhood. She whimpered, not used to the feeling. Kayn was trembling but managed to keep his pumping. His fingers were rubbing against Zoe's lovebud, as he felt inside. Kayn increased his pace, inserting a third finger. Zoe moaned loudly again, prompting Kayn that he was going in the right direction. Zoe couldn't stand it anymore, and fell to the wave of pleasure. She came, the juices spilling out all over Kayn's fingers. He hesitantly moved it to his mouth, and licked them. When he finished he pulled them out as Zoe began calming down.

"Did I do alright?" Kayn asked.

"Yeah, no, you did great." Zoe breathed out, her voice trembling. "That was amazing."

"Thanks. So I guess I know what to do now." Kayn said.

"Yeah, just keep at it." Zoe encouraged. Kayn moved downwards, placing his head near Zoe's wet pussy. He stuck out his tongue and began circling the wet slit. He stopped, looking up at Zoe, as if to say, "Am I doing this right?"

"Yeah, hurry up," Zoe moaned out. Kayn began licking the wet pink folds, tasting the juices from Zoe's previous orgasm. His tongue went in and out, flicking the lovebud lightly. Kayn started moving his tongue in a circular motion, feeling the inside of the cavern. Zoe moaned again, this time grabbing Kayn's head and pulling him close. She screamed in pleasure as she came hard, closing her eyes. Zoe's nectar was spilling out, which Kayn greedily licked up. When Zoe's breathing slowed, Kayn pulled away and sat up. Zoe ogled his well toned body. It was usually hidden in his hoodie, but now it was revealed to Zoe.

"Wow, that was really good," she breathed out.

"You taste good too," Kayn replied.

"Wanna do it for real now?" Zoe asked.

"Um, sure?" Kayn said nervously.

"I'll get a condom for you." Zoe hopped off the bed, and pulled a condom out of her closet.

"Do you keep those there regularly?" Kayn asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I had in case you liked me back."

"Ok, makes sense." Zoe crawled back onto the bed, tossing the packet to Kayn. He had taken his boxer briefs off, revealing a large penis. He opened the packet, then slowly slipped the plastic on his extremely hard member.

"Ready?" Kayn asked one more time.

"Of course. Hurry up and fuck me," Zoe said impatiently.

"Ok, ok," Kayn replied. Zoe put her head against the headboard of the bed, then spread her legs wide open. Kayn moved forward, putting his tip at Zoe's glistening entrance. He paused, the inserted his manhood in completely. Zoe, not used to being penetrated, moaned loudly, Kayn leaned forward so that their baddies touched and Zoe's legs wrapped around Kayn's waist. Kayn pulled out, making Zoe moan, then slamming back down. He continued to slam into Zoe, who moaned continuously. Kayn leaned forward and kissed Zoe roughly, his hands on the bed beside Zoe's pace increased, and Kayn finally gave way to his pleasure. He dropped, surrendering to the pleasure of his release. Zoe kissed him, though he was panting heavily. Kayn pulled out and lay on the bed next to Zoe. He pulled off the condom and tied it; Zoe pointed at a trash can, where Kayn walked to and threw his condom in.

"Put a tissue around it. I don't want mom finding out." Zoe commanded.

"Ok," Kayn sighed, obeying the command. The night had fallen, and moon began to shine. Kayn lay back in bed next to Zoe, who pulled the covers over them.

"I should leave." Kayn sat up quickly when he noticed the darkness.

"No, just stay here please?" Zoe whimpered and put on her best puppy eyes.

"I like that better , but won't your moms find out?"

"I'll slip you out somehow."

"Ok, I trust you." Kayn lay back down. Zoe turned and put one leg over Kayn's waist, kissing him. Her arm wrapped around his chest, pulling the closer. Kayn stroked Zoe's colorful hair, while they kissed. They pulled apart, and looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you Kayn," Zoe said.

"I love you too Zoe." Kayn replied. "Always have, always will." Zoe just giggled, kissing Kayn. Zoe pulled away after a little bit, then put her head back on the pillow. Her leg and arm was still on Kayn, and she fell asleep. Kayn stroked her hair, falling asleep soon after.

Fin!

(Don't worry, I'll have a second chapter, with more emotions and smut. Mostly a big sad. Or I might make it a story of its own, idk) UwU


	11. Chapter 11: Interrogate

Lux x MF

I'm sorry peeps! Life got me down and school and crap. But I finally pumped out a chapter.

It's my OTP again! Yay! lol I just thought it'd be cool to mess around, and I was really bored, so..

btw I have an Instagram now, follow me xenonknight_xd if you'd like. If you don't want to then whatever. idrc. I will make little polls on the next chapter or something, or little sneak peeks, but I'm not forcing you to follow me.

Enjoy! UwU

(it's a futa story btw)

Lux was breathing heavy, her arms were sweaty, she felt like spaghetti. Her cheeks were flushed, her legs were weak, her ears were blushed, she felt like a freak. Lux couldn't handle it anymore. The great Demacian alliance ball was a mess. In Lux's eyes, at least. She hated these kinds of events. There were representatives of Ionia, Bilgewater, Piltover, and Zaun. By now, there was no formality. Everyone except the strongest were drunk and raging. The dance floor looked more like a zombie apocalypse, and the ones not dancing were only filling their glasses. Lux was only there because she was forced two. In reality, Lux hated events like these. The people, the drinks, and the men. Why wouldn't the men leave her alone? As drunk as they were, they should at least respect her privacy. At this point in the ball she'd turned down a total of seven men, one of the included being Ezreal. She didn't reject them because she had a disinterest for men, or that she liked women more. There was an entirely different reason. Much to the dismay of many, Lux had a secret she was willing to share with no one. And no, it wasn't her magic. She'd practiced it well enough to not be afraid or ashamed of it. It was something else. Something deeper, something darker.

"Hey! Come dance with me!" A voice called out. Lux looked in the direction of the shout. A burly man, most likely from Bilgewater, had called her. Lux looked back to her parents, but her heart drained out of her when she saw no one. Her parents had left quite a while ago, using the excuse of 'political matters'.

"No, I don't think I will." Lux began gathering confidence.

"Why not? A little lady like you could have a fun time with me!" the drunk shouted.

"Not interested." Lux stood up and began to walk away. Her arm was grabbed roughly and she was pulled towards the man.

"Stop it!" Lux tried getting the attention of some other person, but all were too drunk or occupied with someone else.

"Just one dance, it won't hurt little lady." The man slurred. His black hair swayed in rhythm with the music, and his body was following along as well. He moved his hands to wrap around Lux and began dancing.

"Ughh! Disgusting!" Lux spat. She warmed up her hand with energy, then slap the man loudly, leaving a visible burn mark. She stomped off, as the man fell to the ground. Yet again, nobody noticed. Lux stormed out the door and slammed it shut, running down the hall towards the exit.

"Hey! What are you doing there?" Lux half-shouted. She gazed directly into the eyes of the ginger-haired female that looked at her in surprise. Her hand, on the doorknob of a room that was not to be entered, was incriminating her already. She was, per say, caught red handed. The other woman began running, looking back to see if Lux was giving chase. Lux just chuckled, knowing that it was impossible for her to leave without permission. Lux put her pale hands together, forming a ball of light. She jumped forward and tossed the ball of light, watching it as it flew through the air. The other woman's face contorted into one of fear as she realized what was happening. The light bound her legs and the woman fell face first into the ground.

"Tell me, what were you doing there?" Lux pressed on.

"Nothing." The lady replied.

"So you're going to be tough like that? I have ways of making you talk." Lux replied. Because of a lack of rope to tie the woman, Lux opted to use a light binding. To prevent the woman from escaping, she flashed a light from her hands in front of her face, making her blind for a while. Lux knew that it disoriented the person and made them lose their sight for a couple of hours. She led the woman out onto the road, which was quite empty by now. Lux's home was only a block away, and she began to bring the girl there. Lux wasn't supposed to be doing this, per day, but if someone were to ask her why, she would tell them it was to protect the country from spies. She was sure that the excuse would work. Lux's room was the perfect fit. Extremely large with a gigantic bed, with a lot of room just waiting to be used. It was perfect to extract an answer from the woman. She also had many devices to extract an answer from someone, and more than that. Lux pushed open the front door, then slowly closing it. All the servants and maids were let off early, as per custom on the night of the grand ball. Lux led the woman up the stairs and into a hall, entering an extremely large room. She roughly gripped the woman with inhumane strength, tossing her onto the large bed. She reached into her drawer and took out some rope. On the wall behind the headboard of the bed was a hook, specifically designed for Lux. She'd had it installed, for a reason she didn't want to admit. Lux tied the woman's wrists together, then tied a knot on the hook behind the headboard. She then tied her ankles together and tied the rest around a bedpost. There was no way that the woman would leave without her permission. Lux sighed and walked around, going into her closet. It was an extremely large one, and for some it could have even been a room. Lux reached into a secret compartment and pulled out a riding crop. Lux walked back out and walked over to her desk, opening a drawer and revealing a knife; she took it, and a bottle of lotion atop the desk, then made her way over to the bed. The woman still couldn't see, but was slowly regaining her bearings.

"Tell what your name is." Lux started with a harsh tone. No response.

"What is your name?" Lux grew agitated. There was still no response.

"I'm giving you one more chance, and then I'll slap you if you don't." Lux growled.

"Fortune." The once lifeless body was now tossing and turning, trying to get out of the restraints.

"Stop moving or you will be punished." Lux said sternly. "What is your full name?"

"Sarah...Fortune." She growled, a pause in between her words, as if some inner being was withholding her from saying her name. She gritted her teeth, growling lowly.

"From Bilgewater, is that correct?" Lux recalled. Sarah just growled in response; Lux assumed it was a yes.

"Let me go!" Miss Fortune shouted abruptly.

"Why should I, Sarah?" Lux rolled the name on the tip of her tongue, prolonging its pronounciation.

"You have no right to do this!"

"I believe I do." Lux moved and sat on the bed, on the space next to Miss Fortune.

"What reason?" Miss Fortune asked, though she already knew the answer.

"It seems that a little girl was snooping and putting her nose into places she shouldn't have."

"Hmmph!" Miss Fortune was defeated. There was no way out of this. She'd just have to tell what she found.

"I'm going to let you go if you tell me why you were sneaking around, and who told you to." Lux informed the other woman.

"No." Miss Fortune's face dropped when she found out she'd have to tell who had employed her.

"Really, is that so?" Lux caressed Sarah's chin, tilting it upwards. "Can you see me now?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Sarah knew she shouldn't have said so, but it was too tempting.

Slap! Lux slapped Miss Fortune's face hard, leaving a red mark.

"I told you you would be punished." Lux reminded the other. She caressed the red mark on Sarah's cheek, massaging it lightly.

"Won't you just tell me why you were snooping?" Lux asked.

"Why should I?" Miss Fortune asked back.

"First, I'm asking the questions, not you. Second, you're never going to leave without telling me."

"Our countries have a treaty. This is clearly breaking it!"

"I believe the first one who broke it was you, snooping around and such."

At this point Miss Fortune gave up. Suddenly, her face contorted into a grin that was quickly hidden.

"I hope she didn't see that." Miss Fortune thought, forming a plan to get out of the place.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Miss Fortune gritted her teeth in mock anger. "Let me go first."

"Then have you run away? I don't think so, little lady." Lux said in a singsong voice. "Just tell me, you poor thing. I'll be sure to let you go."

"No! Untie me first!" Miss Fortune shouted.

"Hmm." Lux thought for a bit. "Should Igag you? You're making an awful lot of noise."

"Untie me and I'll tell you."

"I guess you're never leaving then."

"Fine!"

"Alright, I'm getting ready to untie you." Lux moved behind Miss Fortune, where she couldn't see. Miss Fortune assumed it was to untie the knots.

"I couldn't handle those drunks and I needed a break." Miss Fortune said coolly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that Bilgewater is constantly full of drunks; You should be used to it by now."

"The Bilgewater people know not to touch me. These others have no courtesy."

"Even if that was true, then why were you closing that door?"

"I thought it was the bathroom!"

"Shhh. No screaming, just tell me softly." Lux hushed the ginger-haired girl; she placed a finger on Miss Fortune's lips, as if she was shushing a child.

"I thought it was the bathroom." Miss Fortune replied with clenched teeth.

"What was that guilty face then? Why'd you run if you really made an innocent mistake?"

Miss Fortune had no response.

"Tell me what you found, and who told you to search; Maybe I'll let you go."

"I found nothing but an empty room."

"I know that much; but what I don't know is who employed you?"

"Myself and my curiosity."

"I would believe that, under normal circumstances. However, there was information that someone was spying on us for Noxus. Would that be you?" Lux interrogated, still out of sight of Miss Fortune.

"No. I was simply curious." Miss Fortune spat. "Why won't you understand?"

"Oh I understand perfectly; I still believe that you are spying for Noxus." Lux continued.

"You're believing wrong. Just let me go."

"I will. Eventually." Lux put her hands on Miss Fortune's head and blindfolded her.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a feeling that you are indeed the spy. I just " Lux informed Miss Fortune. "I just need a verbal confession, followed by a written one. Plus, if I were to give you to be punished, they'd ruin this beautiful body of yours." Lux placed her hands on Miss Fortune's breasts, then moved slowly downwards to the hips, then made her way down the to Miss Fortune's legs.

"If you'd just confess, I could let you go."

"Never. You can't make me."

"Oh. It seems you're challenging me. Are you hiding something?"

"Maybe." Miss Fortune regretted that, realizing she should have not said anything.

"So you are. I guess I'll just have to work harder." Miss Fortune heard shuffling around, but felt Lux move away. She gasped when she felt something hard and warm touch her face. She couldn't say anything, and was in a state of shock.

"Wha-what is that?" Miss Fortune stuttered, her confidence and cool demeanor quickly fading.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot to tell you." Lux responded, chuckling half-heartedly. The hard thing rubbed against Miss Fortune's cheek, stroking it lightly. "Can you guess what it is?"

"No. Tell me." Miss Fortune's confidence was slowly returning.

"Oh my, dear Sarah." Lux giggled lightly. "I wanted it to be a surprise, so you could guess. You can't give up so easily."

"Just tell me!" Miss Fortune by now had known, but she couldn't believe it.

"I think it's better to show you than tell you. After all, you'll be seeing it a lot." Lux reached forward and took off the blindfold, revealing Lux's darkest secret.

"It-It's huge!" Miss Fortune exclaimed.

"Thank you. I do pride myself occasionally in it." Lux replied. Her penis, was actually pretty large for someone her size. Ten, almost eleven inches long when fully erect, was huge.

"How?"

"I was born like this. I do enjoy it though, so I can do things like this." Lux replied, using her hand to rub her penis all over Miss Fortune's face.

"Get it off of me!" Miss Fortune shouted.

"Then tell me who you're working for."

"No!"

"I guess you'll have to learn to love this then." Lux continued rubbing her hard rod all over Miss Fortune's face. "As you can see, I have other ways of torturing you." She stopped moving and got off the bed, walking over to her desk and grabbing the knife. Miss Fortune was wearing quite a seductive outfit, and showing much skin. This made it easy for Lux to slice through it. Including the bra and panties, Lux cut and ripped off all of Miss Fortune's clothes, leaving her naked. Herself on the other hand, still had her formal attire on, besides her clothing below the waist. She took all of it off, and tossed it on the floor, along with Miss Fortune's clothes.

"It looks light we have a long and hard night ahead of us." Lux hinted seductively. She walked back to her desk and picked up the riding crop and lotion. Miss Fortune looked at Lux swagger over to her, with fear clouding her mind. It was obvious what Lux was going to do.

"Are you ready?" Lux asked while climbing onto the bed. "Do you need a gag?" Miss Fortune didn't say a word, but just stared at Lux.

"With what we're doing, I think it'll be better if you have one." Lux walked back over to her desk, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a gag. It was a red ball with two straps that clasped around one's head. Lux walked to Miss Fortune, strapping on the gag. She climbed back on the bed, then crawled up right in front of Miss Fortune's face.

"Get ready, my dear." She cooed. "If you ever want to tell me who employed you, just nod when I ask if you want to tell." Lux didn't hesitate to start again, picking up the bottle of lotion. She pumped a few pumps directly onto Miss Fortune's stomach. Lux began rubbing the lotion all over her waist, moving up to the breasts. She pumped even more lotion and began massaging the smooth mounds. She pinched the hard nipples, making Miss Fortune moan. Miss Fortune screamed through the gag. Lux then moved downwards, getting more lotion and massaging her legs as well. She stroked up and down, moving slowly on purpose.

"Don't worry, I've got a special cream for your face." Lux said silkily, as she finished putting lotion on Miss Fortune's legs. She moved upwards, and straddled Miss Fortune. "Are you ready for this?" Miss Fortune looked away, but Lux straightened her head back so Miss Fortune was facing her. Or rather, directly at her penis.

"Keep looking at it." She cooed. Miss Fortune was mesmerized at what she saw. She couldn't stop looking, anyway. Lux began rubbing and stroking her long cock, with her already lubed up fingers. She stroked slowly on purpose, showing Miss Fortune its true beauty. Lux increased her pace, rapidly stroking up and down. After some time, Lux slowed down and stroked once, as she came hard. Her penis continued shooting strands of semen all over Miss Fortune's face. It was white and warm, almost like lotion. Lux finally recovered, stroking her cock once more as it spurted out one last drip of cum. She removed her hands and leaned forward, using both hands this time to spread the viscous fluid all over Miss Fortune's face. She massaged her face, making sure that Miss Fortune was enjoying it. Miss Fortune tried turning her face away, but Lux used both hands to keep it still.

"I told you I had a special cream for your face." Lux climbed back off the bed, walking over to the desk. She picked up the riding crop and walked back over to the bed, strutting as much as possible.

"That was the pleasure. Here comes the pain." Lux announced softly. She held the riding crop high and observed Miss Fortune's face. One that was full of pleasure and delight turned quickly into one of fear. Lux brought the whip down onto Miss Fortune's stomach, making her jump against the holds of the restraints. She tossed and turned as Lux whipped her again. She screamed into the gag, which let Lux know that it was working.

"It'd be better if you just told me." Lux cooed. Miss Fortune's face was red but she still wouldn't tell. Lux brought the whip down again, making a red mark on Miss Fortune's stomach. The whole area was red, and Miss Fortune tossed around but was held down by the restraints. Lux whipped again, this time striking one of Miss Fortune's breasts. She whipped the other, and Miss Fortune screamed again, but was muffled by the gag. Lux alternated which breast she struck, until she was satisfied. By now Miss Fortune's body was red and she was breathing hard.

"So, do you want to tell me?" Lux asked. Miss Fortune was still panting, but didn't nod her head. "I guess we'll continue then." Lux moved downwards to the legs, and wasted no time striking them. She continued her even strokes, and Miss Fortune kept tossing herself around in pain. When she was satisfied and Miss Fortune's legs were now red, Lux climbed off the bed and put the riding crop on her desk. When she got back onto the bed, she looked at Miss Fortune's red face.

"Wanna tell me now?" Lux cooed. Miss Fortune just growled through the gag and made a face. " I guess not. We'll continue then." She picked up the lotion and pumped some directly onto Miss Fortune's red body. She began rubbing it all over Miss Fortune's body, and massaging it. Lux moved upwards and massaged the large breasts, using more lotion. She moved downwards, and began rubbing lotion on her stomach again. She purposely kneaded Miss Fortune's breasts slowly, making sure that the other woman was enjoying it. She used her thumb and index finger to pinch Miss Fortune's breasts, making her turn away in pain. She was still held by the restraints, and Lux kept using her them to press down and massage her nipples. Lux put both her hands on Miss Fortune's breasts, then slowly moved downwards until she reached her waist. She moved her right hand and placed it directly on Miss Fortune's slightly wet pussy. Lux drew a single finger slowly down the slit, making Miss Fortune's breath hitch. She continued moving her finger up and down, slowly pleasuring Miss Fortune. Lux suddenly stopped then straddled Miss Fortune and putting her face in front of the ginger.

"I'll let you come if you tell me who employed you." Lux whispered. Miss Fortune didn't do anything, so Lux moved downwards, preparing her next move. She pressed her thumb onto Miss Fortune's clit, and inserted it slowly. Miss Fortune moaned through the gag, making it clear that she was enjoying it. Lux slowly rubbed and stroked the now wet folds, taking care to be extra gentle. She stopped again, and moved up to face Miss Fortune directly.

"Do you want to cum?" She asked seductively. This time Miss Fortune nodded, her face one of pure pleasure. "Good girl." Lux cooed. She reached over and unstrapped the gag off of Miss Fortune.

"So tell me, Sarah; Who employed you?" Miss Fortune took a while and caught her breath.

"Let me cum first, then I'll tell you." She muttered under her breath, obviously embarrassed.

"I'll let you this time, but if you don't tell me then I'll make sure to whip you harder." Lux warned as she slid down to Miss Fortune's private parts. She wasted no time, plunging her index and middle finger deep inside the wet folds. She continued pumping and sliding her fingers in and out of Miss Fortune, who was moaning with each thrust. Lux increased her pace, until Miss Fortune screamed loudly and came hard. Her orgasm took over her, making her tremble with pleasure. Sweet juices flowed out of her womanhood, coating Lux's fingers. Lux wiggled her fingers, making Miss Fortune moan, before pulling out. She sucked on the fingers, tasting Miss Fortune's sweet nectar.

"You taste so sweet. I think I'll let you come again if you tell me who employed you." Lux told Miss Fortune, as she moved back up. "It's your turn now."

"Fine. It was Noxus." Miss Fortune grunted.

"As suspected. What did you find?" Lux pressed.

"Nothing. That was the first room I searched." Miss Fortune admitted.

"I'll believe you this time. Now, as a reward for being such a good girl, I think I'll let you cum again."

"Please." Miss Fortune breathed out, waiting for the pleasure. Lux again began thrusting two fingers into Miss Fortune's womanhood, making her breath hitch. She jerked against the restraints as Lux plunged deeper than before into the wet pussy. When she pulled out, Lux inserted a third, making Miss Fortune moan yet again. She pulled out and added a fourth, increasing her pace and thrusting harder and deeper than before. Miss Fortune came hard, moaning and her juices spewing out. Lux used her mouth this time and lapped at the wet folds and sucked up the love nectar. When she was satisfied, She climbed off the bed and untied Miss Fortune's hands.

"Be a good girl, Sarah. I'm going to make something for us to eat. Don't have too much fun without me." Lux said as she put on a bra and her underwear, and shorts. She walked back into her closet and rummaged around for something. She came back out and tossed the item onto the bed. It was a vibrator, ready to be used.

"Aren't you going to untie my legs? And where did you get this?" Miss Fortune asked.

"No, I need you to stay here. Also, I got that as a joke gift from someone who doesn't know me too well." Lux replied. She left the room and closed the door. Miss Fortune greedily took the vibrator and fumbled around for a little bit, trying to turn it on. She completely forgot that she could just untie her legs, but part of her actually wanted to stay. She'd ask if Lux would fuck her when she came back. The answer was undoubtedly yes, but Miss Fortune still wanted to ask. She wanted that huge cock of Lux's. She wanted to be destroyed by it. She wanted it so bad. Not many men could make her cum, but Miss Fortune was sure that she'd submit to Lux's huge penis.

"Ahhh!" She moaned loudly as she inserted the vibrator all the way inside her. She moaned as she began rubbing it inside her pussy, and thrusting it in and out.

"Oh Lux, Oh, Fuck me!" She cried out, as she imagined Lux fucking her deep and hard. She continued thrusting, and shouting Lux's name instead of moaning. She finally came, and since there was no one to lap up her juices, they just spilled onto the bed, staining the sheets. With only a short gap, Miss Fortune began inserting the toy back inside her and screaming "Lux!" with every thrust. She came again, breathing heavily in a state of ecstasy. She gasped as she heard Lux open the door. The blonde was carrying a plate full of steaming food, and she placed it on the desk.

"My, My, It seems that a little girl wants me." She took off her clothes. By now her penis was fully erect, and Lux straddled the other woman.

"What do we say when we want something?" She asked seductively.

"Please fuck me, Lux. Please just use me as a cocksock." Miss Fortune moaned.

"I'm surprised that someone like you know wuch naughty words."

"Just shut up and fuck me already. Please." Miss Fortune regretted what she said immediately. Lux's face turned into a devilish smile, as she moved to face Sarah.

"I'm the one telling you what to do. Not the other way around. And get ready, because I will make you my cocksock." Lux said harshly. She untied the rope from around Miss Fortune's feet, letting them free.

"You'll need to be free when I'm fucking you." She continued.

"Fuck."

"Of course, my dear Sarah." Lux began her onslaught. She wasted no time, inserting the tip of her extremely large penis into Miss Fortune's womanhood. "Get ready; I won't stop, even if you cum." Lux slammed her entire eleven inch cock into Miss Fortune, who cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Lux pulled out and slammed in again, causing another moan to sound from the other girl. Her pace of her thrusting increased, not slowing at all as she heard Sarah beg to slow the pace.

"You wanted me to fuck you? This is what you asked for. Lux slammed it in further than she had before, and Miss Fortune came hard. She moaned as her sweet nectar flowed out. Lux still didn't slow her pace; in fact, it increased. Against the tight walls of Miss Fortune's pussy, she still held up.

"Stop, please!" Miss Fortune whimpered.

"Not til I cum!" Lux said fiercely. She thrust in a final time, releasing her load inside of Miss Fortune. Miss Fortune felt herself being filled with Lux's hot semen. It constantly splurted and didn't stop until a little bit later. When Lux pulled out, Miss Fortune moaned loudly in pleasure and the white viscous fluid spilled out of Miss Fortune's womanhood.

"How was that?" Lux asked, almost out of breath.

"You're so huge. I do not regret asking you to fuck me. You came so much, too." Miss Fortune's reached down and felt her pussy, which was filled with white semen.

"You feel good, that's why. You make a great cumsock." Lux replied.

"Thank you. Fuck me again, please." Miss Fortune asked eagerly.

"It seems that someone is impatient." Lux replied. "You came first. Are you sure you can handle it again? You were begging for me to stop." She teased.

"I enjoy it when I cum and you fuck me. It feels nice-" Her sentence was cut short by Lux flipping her over and shoving her face into the bed.

"That's good. I'm going even deeper this time, and I'm not going to stop." Miss Fortune didn't even have time to reply as she felt Lux's hard member being shoved back inside her pussy. She moaned but was muffled by the bed, and Lux slapped her jiggly ass. Lux began thrusting again, pulling Miss Fortune up and down, inserting her rod back and forth. Lux thrust her hips forward suddenly, slamming into Miss Fortune's cervix. She cried out in pain, due to Lux's rod reaching so far deep. The pace quickened, and Miss Fortune began nearing her release. She came hard as Lux thrust in, moaning as she did. Her arms and legs went limp, due to pleasure from her release and Lux not stopping her thrusts. She screamed in pain and pleasure as Lux continued fucking her, not slowing this pace. She basically was using Miss Fortune's limp body as a cumsock, which was exactly what Miss Fortune asked for. Lux finally came, her penis spewing out the white hot semen. She pulled out of Miss Fortune and tossed her limp body on the bed. She was breathing heavily, still in a state of ecstasy. She couldn't feel anything, including Lux tying her legs and arms back up. When's he regained her senses and control of her body, she looked around.

"Done already? That was just the beginning for me." Lux teased.

"It's not my fault you have such a huge cock." Miss Fortune half pouted. "Why'd you tie me back up?"

"I think I'll go back on my word and keep you here for a while." Lux replied.

"I honestly wouldn't mind." Miss Fortune continued.

"If you keep cumming so quickly, I don't know if you'll last." Lux taunted.

"You have the biggest cock ever. I still love it though."

"Get ready for tomorrow, because tonight I will be fucking you silly until your body aches. Be prepared." Lux warned.

"I don't mind. But as long as it pleases you, I'm fine with that." Miss Fortune answered.

"Such a good cumsock slave." Lux cooed, getting off the bed. "You're unlike any other girl I've fucked. You feel so good. Most girls cum twice and won't even let me cum."

"I'm your cumsock. Anything to please you. What about the food though?" Miss Fortune asked.

"Patience, my dear cumsock." Lux brought the plate of food over. It was a steak of Demacian hog, with potatoes and some veggies.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" Miss Fortune asked.

"If I'm going to be fucking you nonstop, I should feed you myself. You'll need the energy." Lux replied.

"I don't mind."

"You better not. I've prepared an appetizer, too." Lux climbed forward after setting the plate aside. She sat Miss Fortune up against the headboard of the bed.

"I bet you've never deepthroated anyone before."

"I haven't. At least I get to do it to you, with your huge cock."

"Get ready." Lux became erect again, and placed her tip at the entrance to Miss Fortune's mouth.

"Go lick it." She commanded.

"Miss Fortune moved forward and began using her tongue to lick the tip. She could already taste some semen from previous ejaculations, but it only made the experience better. Lux slowly moved forward, inching her penis into Miss Fortune's mouth. By now it filled the ginger's mouth, who began looking at Lux with eyes of fear. Lux wasn't stopping. Miss Fortune just gulped and-

"Ggmmph!" She exclaimed as Lux shoved her entire penis down her throat. She tried not to gag, and succeeded as Lux pulled out.

"I'm not finished yet. How does it taste?" Lux asked.

"Salty but amazing." Miss Fortune answered honestly.

"Good. Now who are you again?"

"Your cumsock?"

"No, you're mommy's cumsock. Say that."

Miss Fortune was humiliated, but she said it anyway.

"I'm mommy's cumsock."

"Enjoy it, because I'll be fucking you everyday." Lux thrust in again, breaking through the barrier of Miss Fortune's lips. It went all the way down her throat, almost making her choke. Lux grabbed some of Miss Fortune's ginger colored hair with each hand, and pulled Miss Fortune's head onto her penis. She continued bobbing Miss Fortunes head up and down her cock, increasing the pace. She yanked on Miss Fortune's hair, pulling her head to suck on her cock. Lux came, filling up Miss Fortune's mouth with her sexual extract. She pulled out, using her hand to stroke her penis a few more times, making it splurt out a couple of times. Her semen went onto Miss Fortune's face, making little streaks of white.

"Your mouth feels so good." She complimented the other woman.

Miss Fortune had her mouth full, unsure what to do about the semen in her mouth.

"Go swallow it." Lux commanded. Miss Fortune nodded, swallowing the cum.

"You went so fucking deep. I swear I was gagging. Also your semen is so salty." She breathed out.

"How was it?" Lux asked.

"Amazing. I'd like you to fuck me in the mouth again, if you could, mommy." Miss Fortune requested, moaning at the end of her sentence.

"Anything for my dear little cumsock. Now let's eat." Lux brought the food and sat next to Sarah. She took a piece of meat with her fingers and rubbed it on the tip of her penis, collecting the last remaining semen. She put it to Miss Fortune's mouth, reluctantly opened it. She took the food, and stopped.

"Lick my fingers." Lux demanded. Miss Fortune did, and Lux pulled her fingers back out. She continued feeding Miss Fortune until half of the plate was gone.

"Are you full now, my little cumsock?" She asked.

"Yes mommy." Miss Fortune moaned.

"I'm going to fill you even more later."

"Please do. I'm your cumsock, go and fuck me."

"First, I need to eat." Lux stated. She untied the ropes off of Miss Fortune's ankles, and spread her legs wide open. Miss Fortune was gazing in anticipation of what would happen next. Lux put the plate by Miss Fortune's womanhood, and instantly dove four fingers into the slit. Miss Fortune moaned, her breath hitching. Lux increased her pace, sensing Miss Fortune's release was coming soon.

"Do you want to cum?" She asked.

"Please." Miss Fortune whimpered in pleasure.

"Please who?" Lux prolonged.

"Please mommy." Miss Fortune moaned as Lux slowly thrust her fingers again.

"Please mommy do what?" She taunted.

"Please mommy, make me cum!" Miss Fortune finally shouted.

"As you wish, my cumsock." Lux increased her pace, and it didn't take too long for Miss Fortune to cum. Her juices spilled all over the food, coating it with its sweet flavor. Lux took the plate and began eating, moaning on purpose as she did so. Miss Fortune, on the other hand, was panting heavily. She'd never came so many times in such a short period of time. When Lux finished, she put her plate back and the desk, then untied Miss Fortune.

"I don't think we've kissed yet." She remarked.

"I don't think so." Miss Fortune replied. Lux slammed their lips together, and sliding her tongue right into Miss Fortune's mouth. She expired the mouth, making Miss Fortune moan. She withdrew her tongue, inviting Miss Fortune to explore her mouth. She did, her tongue feeling all around Lux's mouth. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"Are you ready?" Lux asked.

"Yes mommy." Miss Fortune moaned.

"Good cumsock."

"I'm glad you fucked me. I actually want to stay here now."

"That's good. At least you won't be spying anymore."

"Just fuck me already."

"Get ready. You asked for it." Lux chuckled.

"I'm ready for you to fuck me to your heart's content."

"What a good cumsock." Now get ready, I'm starting."

The love fest continued, and they didn't stop until it was nearing sunrise.

Fin! (Holy shit I love this pairing. Also it took me so long to do this. I didn't know how to end this XD)


	12. Chapter 12: Oblivious pt2

Oblivious pt.2, A Kayn x Zoe story

Hey peeps I'm back, procrastinating as much as ever. This is the continuation of chapter 11, so yeah. The story is rated M. I might put a poll in my instagram on which pairing I should write next. I have one half-written chapter for Drabbles and dabbles, but I lost focus. Eh. Anyways, if you're still reading this, I really hope you enjoy. UwU

••••

As Kayn and Zoe snored together, Diana and Leona returned from their dinner. It was a long shot, but they closed the deal and finished their meal. Leona and Diana quietly slipped into the house, locking the door behind them.

"Let's check on Zoe first, then do it." Leona suggested.

"Sounds good." Diana replied, removing her heels. The pair walked up the stairs, stopping outside of the door. Leona slowly opened the door, silently grateful it didn't squeak. The pair quietly tiptoed into the room, letting the light through. Diana gasped at the sight, but Leona smiled. Honestly, it was to be expected. When Diana and Leona left Zoe alone with free control, this was one of the possibilities. Diana's face contorted into a frown, showing clear dislike for Kayn. She stormed out the door, with Leona following and slowly closing the door. As they went into their own room, Diana tossed her purse on the floor and plopped on the bed.

"Honestly Diana, it was to be expected. She's 18, Di; we need to accept the fact that she's growing up." Leona started.

"But still; it's Kayn! I don't like that kid." Diana humphed.

"What do you have against him?" Leona protested.

"He's not a good fit for Zoe!" Diana almost shouted.

"We can grill them tomorrow, but if he makes her happy then there's not much we can do." Leona replied.

"Fine, but that's because it's you, Leo," Diana sighed.

"So are we down to do it?" Leona hinted.

"Yeah, just hurry up." Diana was impatient.

"We landed the deal, so I'm happy."

"I am too, and let's celebrate with an unforgettable night." Diana began undressing and tossed her clothing to the side of the bed, and Leona did the same. They were both naked, ogling each other though they'd seen each other many times before.

"You're hot as ever, Di," Leona breathed out.

"You're hotter than before," Diana replied. Leona moved on the bed and straddled Diana, initiating a kiss. She pushed through and explored Diana's mouth, making her moan. She continued licking around, stroking Diana's silvery smooth hair. Leona pulled away, her breath taken away.

"Thank goodness we have soundproof walls." Leona smirked. "We'll need them tonight if we want Zoe to stay asleep."

"That's what I had in mind when I asked for soundproof walls." Diana replied seductively.

"I love it," Leona whispered. She moved lower, massaging Diana's breasts in a circular motion. She put her nose in between the mounds and sniffed, shaking her head.

"You smell so good, Di," she breathed airily.

"Hurry up and eat me already." Diana moaned back, as a soft spot was massaged.

"Impatient, huh?" Leona pulled away. There was no reply, so Leona started sucking one of Diana's breasts while massaging the other. She continued her onslaught, switching which breast she sucked on. Diana turned it over and straddled Leona, taking control of the kiss. The love fest in celebration of them gaining an investor went on and on through the entire night, fulfilling both of the women's desires.

Toys were used and many other positions were tried, tiring them both out.

They fell asleep, holding each other.

••••

"Wake up Diana." She was shaken awake, and murmured groggily.

"Why?" She rubbed her eyes slowly.

"I made some breakfast, but Kayn and Zoe are still sleeping. I'm pretty sure they don't have class today." The auburn-haired girl informed her wife. Diana sat up, not realizing she had no clothes. When the blanket that was covering her fell off, she blushed, covering it up.

"Why bother cover up? I see them all the time." Leona chuckled.

"You're right," Diana replied, letting the sheet fall down. She got up, completely naked, and walked over to her wife, kissing her lightly.

"I'm going to shower after I eat, Leo." She informed her partner. "Just let me put on some clothes in case Zoe and her friend wake up."

"Sounds like a plan." Leona walked out of the room and left Diana to change, while she plated the food. The silver-haired girl put on her clothes then stepped downstairs, sniffing the air. There was bacon and eggs, and hash browns. Diana took a seat, across from Leona. They both began eating wordlessly, until Diana started.

"This tastes so good!" She exclaimed. "Thanks for cooking."

"No problem." Leona replied. "I'm glad you like it." The eating continued, until both of them were scraping the plate as they finished their meal. The two women heard steps that were intentionally light. The pair turned their heads to look at the stairs, to see who was coming down. They saw a head peek out and orange-purple hair fall out.

"Zoe?" Diana called out. The hair quickly disappeared, and a slight creak was heard.

"We know you're there; and Kayn, too." Leona called out.

"Just bring him down." Diana added on. No vocal sound was heard, but creaking resounded and she heard a door open. A few minutes later more creaking was heard and two figures appeared. Zoe and Kayn walked down the stairs looking like they just stole something.

"Come and sit." Diana told them. They did as they told, and Leona plated breakfast for them. Kayn and Zoe sat next to each other, Zoe sitting where Leona has sat. The dishes with food on them were taken with gratefulness, but Zoe stopped for a moment first.

"Thanks mom, momma; also good morning." She muttered.

"Yeah, thank you." Kayn added on.

"No problem, you two." Leona replied in unison with her wife. They quickly ate their food in awkward silence, as Leona washed the dishes. The food was finished, and Leona grabbed the dishes.

"Once she's done we need to talk." Diana started.

"Don't be some mean, Di;" Leona laughed. "We just need to ask a few questions."

"Al-Alright." Zoe stuttered, afraid of what was to come. Three minutes later Leona sat down next to her wife, across from her daughter and the boy.

"So..." Leona started. "How was yesterday?"

"Wha-What do you mean?" Zoe stammered.

"We all know what happened." Diana pushed on.

"Um-Yeah," Kayn started.

"We did nothing! We just played games while you were gone!" Zoe shouted, nervously.

"Woah woah, Zoe. Sounds like something else happened." Leona smirked.

"No, nothing else happened." She blushed hard.

"Are you sure?" Leona giggled. It was like a cat playing with its food before eating it. She and her wife were like one functioning animal. Diana was the one who would chew up the two, and Leona would play around with them before they did.

"Why don't you just tell us what actually happened, huh?" Leona straight up laughed, pretending to bang her head on the table.

"It was nothing!" Zoe shouted back.

"Eight years of friendship and a night alone in one room sounds awfully suspicious." Diana had to chuckle.

"Fine, but at least it was expected." Zoe groaned. "Don't make fun of me."

"So you do admit." Leona lifted her head off the table.

"Yeah." The response from Kayn surprised all the others present. His head was low, not sure what to make of the situation. "Sorry, if that helps."

"No, you're good." Leona giggled. "I was just having some fun teasing my daughter."

"Unfortunately, I'm not joking at all." Diana deadpanned. Instantly the mood in the room changed, from one of playfulness to a very serious one. "Zoe, could you clean your room while we talk for a bit?"

"Sure mom," Zoe got up and jogged up the stairs and into her room. After she heard the door shut, Diana started, wasting no time.

"What exactly did you do yesterday?" Kayn's head still hung low, ashamed of what he had to say. Leona reached over and lifted it so that Kayn was looking at her.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I'm fine with you, but I still need to ask a few things." she started.

"Thanks, Mrs. Leona." He said, still quiet and nervous.

"Just Leona is fine; be yourself, and don't be intimidated by my wife here," Leona chuckled and kissed Diana on the cheek.

"Oh stop it, we need to be serious. We're talking about Zoe's future here." Diana returned.

"Fine, Fine. Do you want to start?" Leona asked.

"Sure." Diana replied. "Alright Kayn, I hope you're comfortable with using adult words."

"I am, I think." Kayn stuttered, his nervousness taking over him.

"Diana here is going to talk for most of it; I'll pop in occasionally." Leona informed the boy.

"So, Kayn, What did you do yesterday?" Diana started.

"Uh, we just played games and ate." Kayn replied.

"Anything else?" Diana pressed.

"Um-"

"Go on, don't be afraid."

"Just stop it!" Leona shouted, half-seriously and half-jokingly.

"Leo!" Diana responded.

"We already know you two had sex, that you guys like each other, and all of that stuff." Leona said to Kayn, much quieter. "What we need to find out is if he's really a good boy."

"You're right." Diana answered.

"Thanks Leona." Kayn put in softly.

"Hey! Back to the questions!" Leona playfully said, shaking Diana.

"Alright Kayn, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate Zoe?" Diana asked.

"Um-I don't know; I can't really rate her." Kayn scratched his head, hoping he didn't say anything offensive to the women.

"Good answer." Diana cut in. "Now why do you like her?"

"I don't know, she's a good friend and all." Kayn was stuttering nervously.

"Hey, just relax and you'll be fine." Leona ruffled his hair.

"Oh uh, well, she's funny and she makes me laugh, which I don't really do."

"Alright," Diana continued. "So who initiated this relationship?"

"Apparently Zoe was dropping hints on me since a few months ago." Kayn murmured, feeling embarrassed. "I didn't really notice until yesterday she confronted me about it."

"Alright."

"Hey, don't be embarrassed about it. I was dropping hints on Diana for about half a year until she finally noticed." Leona comforted Kayn.

"Hey! No need to bring that up." Diana shoved Leona jokingly.

"Ok." Kayn said softly.

"So, do you think you're a good fit for Zoe?" Diana resumed.

"Yes, I do." Kayn replied, more confidently than before.

"Why is that?"

"She and I are best friends; we share similar interests and goals, and both find each other attractive."

"Hmm." Diana began thinking, as Leona put her head on Diana's shoulder.

"It's fine. I still need some rules." She finally said.

"Kayn, I'll lay them out." Leona said. "You can't hurt her physically or emotionally with malicious intent, you got it?"

"Yeah. Am I that threatening?" Kayn asked questioningly.

"If you break up, I need the two of you to be cordial. You're both each other's only friend. Losing that would hurt you both."

"Ok."

"Lastly, don't be afraid to ask us anything. We're her parents, so just talk to us." Leona finished.

"I think that covers it." Diana began. "Leo do you want to go upstairs and talk with Zoe while I finish this chit-chat?"

"Sure." Leona walked upstairs and left Diana and Kayn to talk alone.

"So Kayn, how's it going?" Diana started, her mean demeanor fading away.

"Good, I guess." Kayn was still nervous, knowing that Diana didn't particularly like him.

"Hey, don't be afraid." Diana comforted him. "I don't particularly like you, but if Zoe likes you that much than I'll try to accept you. Does that help you?"

"A little bit, yes." Kayn's voice lightened up a little.

"I'm going to grill you a little bit more, and then maybe Leona and I will take you and Zoe out for a walk or something." Diana continued.

"Ok, I guess that sounds good." Kayn replied.

"Let's try and keep this cordial." Diana told the boy. "I'm trying to get to know you, and vice versa."

"Alright, that's good." Kayn agreed.

"I guess if we want to get to know each other, do you want to take turns asking questions?" Diana suggested.

"Who should start?" Kayn continued.

"I'll go first. Is your hair naturally that color?" She pointed at Kayn's navy blue hair.

"Yes, it is; I would have colored it something else but I'm not really in the financial state to do so." Kayn replied.

"Wow; it looks really nice, besides the fact that you need to shower. All this nightly activities call for a shower, don't they?" Diana teased the boy.

"Yeah. My turn to ask now." Kayn responded. "Is that your natural hair color?" He pointed at Diana's long silvery hair.

"Yes, it is. I did add a little bit of shine, though." Diana answered.

"That's a really nice color." He complimented.

"Thanks. What's you're favorite course in university right now?"

"Weapon crafting. It's an extracurricular that I enjoy."

"Sounds nice."

"It is; I hope I'm not being too personal, but where do you work?"

"I design things, which I shouldn't really say what they are; we did just gain an investor in our product so, yay!"

"Wow."

"Where do you work?" Diana returned.

"I work part-time at Morgana's pastry shop." Kayn replied. "How is your day so far, by the way?"

"Oh it's great!" Diana exclaimed. "A new investor; my daughter has a boyfriend, unfortunately, but I'll try to like it."

"Thank you." Kayn mumbled, slowly retreating back to his old and quiet self.

"Hey, stay with me." Diana waved a hand in front of his face. "I need to ask one more question, then you can leave if you'd like or stay for a walk with us."

"No problem." Kayn raised his head.

"Why are you so edgy? Like so sad?" Diana suddenly deadpanned.

"I-I don't know why, uh," Kayn's voice began cracking up and his eyes began getting wet.

"My parents, they uh-" Kayn stumbled, his voice shaky. "Uh, they uh, died, in a uh, car crash." Diana's face grew red and she regretted her question, obviously not expecting that answer. Kayn began crying completely, putting his face in his hands. Diana walked over, and tapped Kayn on the shoulder.

"Come on, give me a hug." She whispered.

Kayn got up, leaning forward then stopping himself.

"I'm going to ruin your clothes." He stuttered.

"It doesn't matter." Diana replied. "You really just need a hug." Hugging was more of Leona's thing. Diana only hugged Leona, so this hug was a bit awkward for her. Kayn didn't expect the hug, and honestly, Diana didn't expect it either. Kayn continued crying into her shoulder, feeling the warmth from the embrace. Diana heard steps coming down from the stairs. She saw her wife and daughter step down and look at her, a look of surprise on both of their faces. They finally came over to the table, as Kayn was pulling away from Diana.

"Wow, Kayn," Leona chuckled. "Diana doesn't really hug anyone."

"Thanks for that." He muttered towards Diana.

"No problem." Diana replied. "If you're going to date Zoe then I should help you out."

"Wow!" Zoe giggled. "Mom rarely ever hugs me." She ran over to Kayn, embracing him and swaying a little bit. "Why're you crying though?" Zoe asked. "Oh." She realized it herself, her face contorting into a frown. She knew about the situation with Kayn's parents, which was one of the reasons she began talking to Kayn. Now, however, she merely enjoyed his presence and just talked to him whenever.

"Oh no, it's fine." Kayn replied.

"So did I miss something important or what?" Leona asked.

"If Kayn wants to tell you he can, but it's not my choice." Diana responded.

"I guess I could tell you later."

"That's cool with me." Leona replied.

"So where are we going?" Zoe asked.

"Where else?" Leona said sarcastically.

"The one, the only, the beautiful Valoran park." Diana announced with a joking voice.

"Are you coming along with us Kayn?" Leona inquired.

"Sure. Sounds good." Kayn answered.

"Let's go then." Diana said. All of them out on their shows and walked outside. Sunny weather with a light breeze greeted them refreshingly, as they all took in the scenery. Zoe wore jean shorts and a striped t-shirt, which was much opposite of what Kayn wore. He'd taken off his hoodie due to the weather, but still looked very warm. Leona wore matching outfits of different colors with her wife, which were just casual wear for outdoors. They entered the train and scanned their faces to pay, then waited for the next shuttle. It was only a couple of minutes for the shuttle to arrive, and it would only take another ten to get to the park in the center of Valoran. The four sat in pairs across from each other, and Zoe leaned on Kayn, much to his awkward discomfort. After all, his girlfriend's parents were watching him intently. When they did exit, they walked over to the park and stopped. Leona began leading the way, holding hands with Diana. Zoe hastily grabbed Kayn's hand, embracing it in her own. Kayn tried not to be too awkward, but this was a completely new thing to him. Zoe began swinging their arms, and Kayn let her do so. The four walked through the park, gazing at the trees and birds, and talking with one another.

"Kayn, you know that if you're ever in a rough spot, either emotionally or financially, we're here to help you." Leona said out of the blue, turning and facing Kayn.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Kayn mumbled, not exactly sure what to say.

"Let's go sit over there." Zoe pointed to some benches that lined a walkway.

"If you don't mind, Kayn, I want to ask a few question." Leona requested.

"Sure." Kayn said.

"That leaves us to sit together then." Zoe hugged Diana lightly and pretty much dragged her over to an empty bench across from Leona and Kayn.

"Tell me why you like this boy, again?" Diana requested.

"He's like able. Once you get to know him, he's a good person." Zoe answered.

"He's so dark, though." Diana pushed forward.

"Still, he's nice. And he's a good person. My only friend." Zoe replied.

"I guess that's a pretty good answer." Diana mumbled. "Who am I to say who you can't love."

"Thanks mom." Zoe hugged her mom. The conversation continued, with both questions and answers.

Across from them, Leona and Kayn were chatting.

"So, Kayn, what's up?" Leona asked.

"Not much, I guess." Kayn mumbled.

"Are you alright if I ask you why you were crying before?" Leona wondered.

"I'm alright. Ask away." Kayn responded softly.

"So why exactly were you crying?" Leona asked hesitantly.

"My-My parents. They-they died a while ago. In a, a car crash." Kayn stuttered, his breath shaky.

"Hey, hey, stay calm. Is fine, it'll be alright." Leona shushed him gently.

"O-ok."

"I understand that it's hard, to lose something someone you love. In fact, my mother died when I was young too." Leona comforted the boy.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was tough, but I managed to stay strong and didn't give up, and I'm in a pretty good spot in life right now."

"Wow."

"Look. I'm not mean. That's my wife's job. If you ever need anything, or even just a hug, let me know. I'm here for you, whether you date Zoe or not, alright?"

"Thank you."

"Do you want to ask me something?"

"Yes, please."

"Go ahead."

"How did you progress in your relationship with Mrs. Diana from friends to dating?" Zoe kind of started it, but were not exactly official. I feel like I should ask her out, but how?"

"Well, we were talking over a coffee one day, and I just asked her out. I'd dropped hints on her before, but she didn't get them."

"So you just asked if she wanted to go out with you?"

"Pretty much."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm here for you, alright?"

"I appreciate it."

The two got up and signaled the other pair to do the same. Zoe held Kayn's hand and Diana held Leona's. They walked out of the park, and got back on the train towards the Targon area. They'd invited Kayn to stay for a homemade dinner from Leona, which Kayn accepted. After dinner, Zoe invited Kayn to sleep with her for the night, mich to Diana's disliking.

"Just don't do too much. You guys have school tomorrow. And yes, Kayn, the walls are soundproof. We won't hear you, and you won't hear us." Leona teased.

"Ugh! Gross!" Zoe fake gagged at the thought of her parents going at it.

"Gross or not, it's still happening. Have a good time." Diana replied. Leona picked her up and carried her wife up the stairs and straight into the bedroom.

"This is weird. Zoe is growing up. I can't believe it." Leona said after the door was closed and she had thrown Diana on the bed.

"I don't either." Diana murmured.

"Do you know what you can believe though?" Leona asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What?"

"I'm going to ravish you to my heart's content tonight. Leona finished, diving into the bed and kissing Diana.

In the other room, Zoe and Kayn were lying in bed next to each other.

"It's kind of weird. My parents are in there fucking each other. Yuck!" Zoe made a face.

"You know what would make it not weird?" Kayn asked, a grin on his face.

"What is it, Mr. Edgelord himself?" Zoe teased, giggling as she did.

"If I began fucking you." Kayn replied.

"Now where did this confidence come from? You went from timid little Kayn to saying big boy words like 'fuck'."

"I don't know, maybe you turn me on so much. Also I got a confidence boost today."

"That's good. I like you better when you're happy."

"Me too."

Kayn dove in and kissed Zoe. They pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I love you, my little candy Kayn." Zoe nuzzled Kayn's nose with her own.

"I love you back, my sparkly dear girlfriend." Kayn teased, smiling as he did.

Fin! XD


	13. Chapter 13: Friend

Author's note: Yes, I'm alive. Sorry for not writing, but things in life got me caught up. school took all my time, but I found the time to write some things. It's cathartic to finally write again, so I'm glad. Right now I'm still refining chapter 2 of 'Pirate and Princess' but it should be done soon. Thanks for reading this, peeps. I appreciate you all. Hope you enjoy. UwU

Friend: a Qiyana x Taliyah story

••••

"Arghh!" Qiyana groaned in frustration. "Why won't you let me find a villager to speak with?"

"They're commoners; I need to find someone I know who won't cloud your mind." Her father replied. Qiyana just stomped out of the large room, picking up her circular blade and slamming the door shut. She ran straight into her room, sitting on her bed then tossing her weapon aside.

"Why can't I have any friends? My father is so insistent that no commoner talks to me. What difference does it make? People are still people." Qiyana ranted in a mutter. She lay back on her bed and sighed, contemplating whether she should sleep or train some more.

"Some rest won't hurt." She thought. She shut her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

••••

Taliyah was drained. She hadn't had any water for about a day now. There was no source of it at all in the desert.

"Thank god there's a forest here. It can only mean one thing." Taliyah thought wearily. "Water."

The past few days were rough. She'd fought multiple groups of bandits, taking her energy away. It didn't help that she'd run out of food two days ago and water a bit later. Taliyah had no energy to weave the stone. She barely had any energy to walk. With one final grunt of energy, she formed a floating rock bench that she lay down on. It hovered and took her forward, though Taliyah wasn't controlling it. Her eyelids drooped and her eyelashes fluttered, before giving in to exhaustion and weariness.

••••

"Qiyana! Open up!" A rapid succession of knocks sounded on her door. She woke from her slumber with a slight jump, then Qiyana dashed to the door. She opened it, revealing her father and an unconscious girl.

"I have the necessary healing supplies in this cart." He pointed to a small one with two shelves. "If you can revive her and nurse her to full health, you make take her as a friend."

"Thank you, father." The door was shut and Qiyana took the girl and lay her on her own bed.

"My my, what a beauty." She murmured. The girl, albeit dusty and silent, was a precious sight in the eyes of Qiyana. Short brown hair complimented by an orange tunic stained with sand was finished off by traveler's shoes.

"Let's see if I can get you back to full health." Qiyana said aloud, talking to herself. "Then we'll wash you up." She moved swiftly, bringing the cart over to the girl.  
"No visible wounds." She mumbled. "I guess she hit her head on something, or fainted from exhaustion." Qiyana pried open the girl's mouth, then poured some medicine into it. She let the mouth close, then used two fingers and rubbed the throat to make the girl swallow it.

"I'm not going to give you food, but water should help." Qiyana stated, as if the girl could hear her. She took the cup of water from the tray, then gently placed the edge against the girl's lips. She poured some of the water into the girl's mouth, again making her swallow by rubbing her throat. Qiyana thought for a moment, setting down the water.

"What should I do with you?" She lay down next to the girl, planning on what to do next. She quickly slid off the bed and searched her closet, sighing in relief when she found what she was looking for. She took the rope, and tied the sleeping girl's wrists together. She then tied the rest around one of the bedposts. Qiyana lay down next to the girl, relaxing in peace. She soon fell victim to sleep as well, not waking until the next day.

••••

Qiyana blinked her eyes a few times, taking in the bright surroundings. She sat up quickly, looking to her side for the girl. She was breathing steadily, and hadn't seemed to move a muscle.

"That's good, but not really. I wish you had moved." She murmured, as if talking to the girl. Qiyana moved and got off the bed, ringing for a servant. She splashed some leftover water on her face, shivering as she did. Two soft knocks resounded, and Qiyana slid over to the door. She opened it, revealing one of the maids.

"Get me some breakfast for me and the girl, and take this away, please." Qiyana commanded her.

"Yes, Princess." The maid bowed slightly then went to retrieve the cart.

"Thank you." Qiyana shut the door, walking back over to the bed. She contemplated on whether she should attempt to wake up the girl or let her wake up on her own. She decided on the latter, waiting patiently for the food to arrive. Although at this time she would usually be training, Qiyana couldn't; she had to take care of the girl. She got off the bed, and twirled her weapon around for a little bit. A little bit later, more soft knocks alerted the arrival of a visitor. Qiyana opened the door, and took the tray of food from the maid.

"Start warming the bath, please." She asked.

"Yes, Princess." The maid walked out, and Qiyana shut the door. She was slightly annoyed, but remembered that all the servants must call her by her proper title.  
"Why can't I be addressed like a normal person?" She muttered. The food was set on the coffee table, and Qiyana began eating. There were two plates of potatoes and stewed boar, each having a separate cup of water.

"Excuse me?" A scratchy voice from behind Qiyana said. Qiyana turned around, realizing that the source of the voice was the girl she'd been taking care of.

"Yes?" She responded politely.

"Can you untie me please? And can I get some water, please?" She asked.

"Getting straight to the point, nothing else. Well, I guess when you wake up from unconsciousness that's the only thing on your mind." Qiyana chuckled, taking the other cup of water and bringing it to the girl. She untied the knot with one hand easily, as she had practiced so many times before.

"Here you go." She handed the water to the short-haired girl, who seemed to hesitate in doing so.

"Sorry, I'm probably being a really big burden to you." She blushed. "I seems that I can't feel my arms."

"Not a problem." Qiyana put the cup on the girl's lips, tipping it forward and letting her drink.

"Thanks." she said when she finished the water. "What's your name?"

"Qiyana. What's yours?" She replied.

"My name is Taliyah. I'm a stone weaver." The girl replied with a smile.

"A stone weaver, huh." Qiyana murmured.

"Why am I here, and why was I tied up?" Taliyah asked again.

"I don't know. My father found you unconscious outside the city, and he gave you to me to take care of." Qiyana answered, not wanting to reveal too much information.

"Thank you for that. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"So are you like a nurse or something, that you know how to take care of injured people?" Taliyah continued.

"Not really. My father probably just wanted me to stop my training and do something else for a while." Qiyana lied, not breaking a sweat.

"Oh, that's cool." Taliyah replied.

"I was going to wash you up when you woke up. Are you ok with me helping you?"

"Yes, that would be great, actually."

"I hope I'm not being too intrusive, but I'm going to have to take off your clothes. Is that alright?"

"I guess, yeah." Taliyah blushed, biting her lip.

Qiyana moved swiftly, not showing an ounce of embarrassment or emotion. She stripped the other girl, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

"I'll set these aside and ask a maid to wash them." Qiyana told the girl.

"Thank you." Taliyah mumbled, blushing because of her nudity.

"Follow me."

"Actually, could I, um, use the toilet first please?" Taliyah stammered, her cheeks red.

"Sure. Just follow me." Qiyana led the girl to the bathroom, which wasn't too far from the heated bathtub.

"I hope I'm not too much of a hassle." Taliyah apologized again.

"No, You're not. You will be if you keep apologizing." Qiyana jokingly threatened with a slight smile on her face.

"Do you want to watch me use the restroom or can I use it without you looking?" Taliyah asked, putting an ever so innocent look on her face.

"I'm not a pervert. Just tell me when you're done." Qiyana was surprised at Taliyah's boldness, but recovered and turned around. Taliyah finished her break, and tapped Qiyana on the shoulder to notify her.

"Good. Follow me." Qiyana strutted over to another room with a door, which she opened, revealing a large, steamy bathtub.

"Wow. Nice bath." Taliyah complimented. The bathroom was, in fact, very large. Except for the steps that led into it, the bathtub took up the entire room.

"Let me guess. You still can't move your arms." Qiyana asked playfully.

"Sorry." Taliyah bit her lip, regretting she'd said sorry.

"It's fine. Just please stop saying sorry." Qiyana sighed.

"I'm sorry, it just comes out." Taliyah caught herself. "I'm s-" She stopped talking, blushing as she did.

"Oh my goodness. Just stop talking." Qiyana squatted, pulling off Taliyah's underwear, revealing her private parts. Taliyah just gasped, but Qiyana showed no emotion. She took off her clothes and slipped into the hot bath, not making a single sound.

"Are you coming or not?" She called back to Taliyah.

"Yes." Taliyah shook her head, clearing her mind from the more 'adult' daydream in her head. She slowly stepped into the bath, getting used to the warm temperature.

"Do I need to wash you too, or can you feel your arms now?" Qiyana questioned.

"If you don't mind, um," Taliyah bit her bottom lip and blushed. "I kind of need help."

"Come here then." Qiyana picked up the girl and moved over to the other end of the bath. Taliyah couldn't see the door they entered through anymore, because of the steam. The actual bath was more like a pool; Taliyah could stand up straight and have her head just above the water. Qiyana was a bit taller, and able to maneuver easier. Lined up against the back wall were numerous dispensers of all sorts of shampoos and soaps. Qiyana pumped out some pink shampoo, rubbing it on her hands for a little bit before she placed her hands on Taliyah's hair. She scrubbed the dark hair, splashing water on it occasionally.

"I'm done. Just go underwater when you want to rinse it off." Qiyana informed the other girl. She washed her hands in the pool of water, doing her own silvery hair afterwards.

"Thanks." Taliyah submerged herself, rinsing her hair from the shampoo. "Does someone clean this?"

"Yes. A maid will come and clean it later." Qiyana finished her hair, rinsing it off soon after. "Your body is still dirty. Let me clean it." QIyana commanded, her gentle tone changing into an orderly one.

"Wha-" Taliyah gasped in surprise of Qiyana's change of tone and boldness.

"You can't clean yourself. Just let me do it."

"Al-Alright, Thank you." Taliyah stuttered, still in shock at Qiyana's brazen courage. Qiyana pumped some soap on her hands and placed them on Taliyah's shoulders. She just shuddered as the white-haired girl rubbed her hands all over her body. Qiyana subtly massaged the breasts longer, making sure they were clean. She moved downwards, cleaning below the waist. Qiyana squeezed Taliyah's butt, rubbing in a circular motion. When she brought her hands up, she slid her thumb up and across Taliyah's slit. Her breath hitched and her back stiffened, but Taliyah regained her composure.

"I'm going to soap myself. You can step out and dry yourself or stay here for a bit if you'd like." Qiyana offered.

"I'll just wait for you, I guess." Taliyah scratched her head nervously, and watched Qiyana put soap over her body. She was mesmerized, not able to take her eyes off of Qiyana's gorgeous body. Qiyana noticed, smirking and changing her movements. She massaged her own breasts, showing them off for Taliyah to gaze at. She moved downwards, and lifted up her breasts then dropped them, letting them bounce against her toned body. Qiyana smirked, knowing that she'd caught Taliyah's attention. Swaying her rear around, she rubbed soap on her legs, maintaining eye contact with Taliyah the entire time. At this point Taliyah was pretty much drooling, and Qiyana finished her cleanse.

"Do you want me to carry you out of the bath, little girl?" She cooed, gazing seductively. There was no response, because Taliyah was still admiring Qiyana's body in a trance. Qiyana swiftly stepped forward, picking up Taliyah like an overgrown baby. Her right hand, supporting below the waist, was directly under Taliyah's ass. She slyly moved her thumb, placing it directly at Taliyah's slit. Qiyana inserted inside, making Taliyah gasp and look at Qiyana in surprise.

"What-what're you doing?" She managed to sputter.

"Wait and see, little girl." Qiyana looked directly at Taliyah, a grin covering her face. As she walked Taliyah out of the bath, she continued stroking the slit, making Taliyah's face red. She carried Taliyah out, sitting her on the steps, then getting up. Qiyana dashed forward, grabbing two towels then bringing them back to where Taliyah sat.

"I guess I'll have to dry you." Qiyana sighed, realizing Taliyah's disability.

"Dry yourself first. It's better. Please." Taliyah pleaded, tilting her head slightly.

"Alright then, I'll dry myself first."

"So are you a princess or something?"

"Yes. My father is the king, so that makes me a princess."

"Wow, that's nice." Qiyana finished her body drying, and used the towel to lightly dry her hair.

"How do we dry our hair here?" Taliyah asked curiously.

"Just let it air dry. It's warm enough here so you won't get sick." Qiyana replied, picking up a towel and beginning to dry Taliyah. Through the blockade of the towel, Qiyana massaged Taliyah's breasts, causing a very high squeaky to erupt from Taliyah. She blushed furiously, ashamed of the noise she'd made. Qiyana on the other hand, smiled seductively and continued drying. She moved downwards, finishing her legs and rubbing Taliyah's slit lightly. Without warning or hesitation, she moved forward and grabbed Taliyah's face, kissing her passionately. Their tongues tangled, while Qiyana began moving closer to Taliyah. She pulled Taliyah up, who sat down atop Qiyana's bare lap. Taliyah moaned as she felt Qiyana's tongue enter her mouth, after winning the battle. Qiyana moved her tongue around, exploring Taliyah's mouth. Taliyah whimpered, as Qiyana hugged Taliyah tightly. When they pulled apart, Taliyah was panting, and her cheeks were flushed. Qiyana was breathing heavily, but remained in control.

"Wow, That was... something." Taliyah started hesitantly.

"I saw you ogling my body. I knew you wanted it." Qiyana chuckled as she got up. "Can you feel your arms now?" Taliyah lifted her arm, much to her surprise.

"I guess I can."

"Are you sure you weren't tricking me into washing you?" Qiyana asked with a smile.  
"I swear I wasn't tricking you." Taliyah whimpered. "Or was I?" she smirked.

"Tricky little girl, it seems you're in need of punishment."

"Punish me. Go ahead."

"Someone's been naughty. I won't take mercy on you." Qiyana lifted up Taliyah, hugging her tightly so that her face was pressed against Taliyah's breasts. She walked out of the bathroom, over to the bed, and tossed Taliyah onto it. She followed suit, jumping on and straddling Taliyah.

"You're beautiful." Qiyana breathed out, preparing her next course of actions while gazing at Taliyah's body.

"Thank you." Taliyah blushed. A moment later Qiyana dove downwards, ravishing Taliyah's breasts with her head and her tongue. She licked around Taliyah's left nipple, flicking it lightly afterwards. She used her own left hand to massage Taliyah's right breasts, kneading the soft mound. She lightly pinched the erect nipple, causing Taliyah to moan softly. Her tongue was circling the tip, and the Qiyana lightly bit the nipple, making Taliyah jerk away in surprise.

"You're pretty sensitive." Qiyana chuckled. "Is this your first time?"

"What does it matter?" Taliyah replied defensively, her cheeks turning red.

"So it is your first time. Oh well, it wasn't like I was going to take mercy on you anyway." Qiyana smirked, continuing her attack on Taliyah's soft mounds. When she was satisfied, she looked up from her position atop Taliyah to see her eyes closed in pleasure. Taliyah looked up, wondering why Qiyana had stopped.

"You're pretty hot." Qiyana complimented the girl.

"Thank you." Taliyah blushed.

"Are you ready?" Qiyana asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yes. I am." Taliyah whispered softly. "Just hurry up, please."

"Ok, but you asked for it." Qiyana smirked and moved downwards, observing the Taliyah's wet entrance. Using her thumb, she lightly stroked the moist slit, moving up and down slowly.

"Please. Just hurry." Taliyah whimpered, her breath becoming unstable.

"Stop being so impatient. You'll get your release." Qiyana breathed out. She dove in and used her tongue to lick the slit instead of using her finger, copying the same motion as her thumb. Qiyana circled the wet folds, pushing them around with her tongue. She inserted it into Taliyah's pussy, making her moan. Taliyah grabbed Qiyana's silky white hair, pulling her closer. Qiyana dove deeper, licking inside and around Taliyah's cavern. Taliyah screamed out due to the new sensation of being pleasured by someone else. Qiyana flicked her tongue, hitting the lovebud lightly.

"Qiyana! I'm going to cum!" Taliyah shouted through her moans.

"Hush now, no need to be so loud." Qiyana chuckled as she looked up, stopping her licking.

"Hurry up and continue." Taliyah begged, pulling Qiyana closer to her wet folds. Qiyana licked furiously, making a circular motion around the entrance then diving all the way in. She licked in an upward motion, allowing Taliyah her sweet release.

"Qiyana!" Taliyah breathed out heavily, holding back her scream as she came hard. Qiyana continued licking, making Taliyah breath out heavily with each stroke. The sweet juices that flowed out from Taliyah were quickly devoured by Qiyana, who was licking just as fast as she did when she started. When she'd finished and was satisfied, she crawled back up and lay next to Taliyah.

"So how was it, being your first time?" Qiyana asked with a slight smile on her face.

"It was great." Taliyah smiled, kissing Qiyana. "I never expected a woman to do it to me, but this felt really great."

"So you want a man?" Qiyana teased, putting on a pseudo-serious demeanor.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that." Taliyah chuckled nervously. "It's just that in our tribe men marry women only; we're apart unless we're married."

"It's the same in our kingdom too. I push for the rule to be removed, but my father doesn't really listen. It does allow us to be together without suspicion, unless you scream too loud again." Qiyana informed Taliyah with a smirk.

"That's good. I won't scream again." Taliyah promised, kissing Qiyana again.

"Are you sure?" Qiyana chuckled. "We have a long way to go."

"Just fuck me already. And let me fuck you too." Taliyah stated.

"Wow, you're such a bad girl, using bad words like that." Qiyana said as she straddled Taliyah. "Maybe I should punish you."

"Maybe you should." Taliyah smirked. Her expression was wiped off her face as Qiyana kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck. Taliyah stroked Qiyana's hair, letting Qiyana take control again. When she pulled away, Qiyana observed the girl below her. Taliyah's hair was slightly messed up, but her facial expression showed it all. Taliyah was red in heat, her expression soft due to pleasure. She looked cutely at Qiyana with eyes that begged for Qiyana to fuck her. Qiyana chuckled, stroking Taliyah's smooth body, moving downwards. She inserted two fingers into Taliyah, causing Taliyah to gasp in surprise. Qiyana thrust her fingers deeper, smiling when she saw Taliyah's reaction to the new feeling. She continued her pumping, increasing the pace slightly. Taliyah began to scream as Qiyana inserted a third finger, but held herself halfway through.

"I knew you'd scream." Qiyana laughed, leaning forward and kissing the girl to muffle her cries. Qiyana increased the pace, making Taliyah scream. It was muffled by Qiyana's lips on her own, as Qiyana inserted her tongue back inside Taliyah's mouth. Taliyah came hard, moaning and shivering. Qiyana wiggled her fingers, making Taliyah jerk away and moan. Qiyana pulled her fingers out, making Taliyah breath out loudly. Qiyana greedily licked the honey coated fingers, devouring the sweet juices as Taliyah recovered. She inserted two fingers back in, causing a loud moan to erupt from Taliyah.

"Not yet, please. Still. Sensitive." Taliyah begged in between ragged breaths.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Qiyana pulled her fingers out quickly, making Taliyah whimper and grip the sheets tightly. "Maybe this will help." She moved her honey-coated fingers to Taliyah's lips, which were shut tight. Taliyah hesitantly opened her mouth, granting Qiyana access. Qiyana pumped her fingers in and out of Taliyah's mouth, letting Taliyah lick off her own juices. She moaned, as Qiyana kept pumping her fingers in and out of Taliyah's mouth. Qiyana pulled her fingers out, smiling and looking at Taliyah. The short haired girl had a smile of contentment on her face, appreciating Qiyana's actions.

"How was your first time?" She asked, smiling.

"Great. I loved every second of it. I didn't expect it to feel so good." Taliyah breathed out quickly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Qiyana kissed Taliyah again, hugging her tightly. They smiled after pulling away, eating each other's bodies with their eyes.

"I originally wanted you because I needed a friend." Qiyana started.

"Really?" Taliyah asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yep." Qiyana nodded. "But I'm glad we did this. I never knew I liked girls like that."

"Me neither. I guess we both found out now." Taliyah giggled, hugging Qiyana.

"You want to know how you can be a better friend?" Qiyana hinted slyly.

"You tell me." Taliyah grinned, excited for what was to come next.

"Let's try every position." Qiyana suggested.

"I'm ready." Taliyah replied eagerly.

"Ok, tough girl." Qiyana smiled back,kissing Taliyah again. Their tongues battled, with no clear winner. Qiyana pulled away, moving downwards slowly. She left a trail of kisses, all the way down to Taliyah's womanhood. She looked up, smiling for a little bit.

"Hurry up. Please." Taliyah begged lustfully.

"As you wish." Qiyana circled the slit with her tongue, moving around the wet folds. Taliyah's breathing became ragged, as Qiyana started moving deeper with each time she circled the entrance to Taliyah. She inserted her tongue, feeling about the cavern. Qiyana licked all around, triggering Taliyah and making her moan. She rapidly flicked the lovebud, then moving deeper. Spreading apart the folds with her fingers, Qiyana went deeper than before, causing another loan to erupt from Taliyah. She came hard, trembling and shaking. Her body jerked around as Qiyana kept licking the wet and sensitive folds. The juices spilled out, which Qiyana devoured eagerly. When she'd finished licking all the juices out of Taliyah's womanhood, she crawled back up and lay down next to Taliyah. The girl was panting, still coming down from her high. She smiled at Qiyana again, who returned it with a kiss.

"Pull the blanket over us please. I'm tired." Qiyana requested. Taliyah obeyed, pulling the thin blanket over them. Qiyana pulled Taliyah on top of herself, so that they both faced the ceiling.

"How was that?" Qiyana whispered into the other girl's ear.

"You were wonderful. Thank you." Taliyah said softly.

"No, thank you. You taste so good."

"Thanks." Taliyah blushed. Qiyana grinned, moving her hands upwards on Taliyah's body, until she reached her breasts.

"What're you doing?" Taliyah looked over her shoulder. Qiyana leaned forward and kissed the girl, giving no verbal response. She pinched the erect nipples with both hands, making Taliyah moan and jerk away. Qiyana moved her legs and wrapped them around Taliyah's, making her stay in place. She pushed downwards with her thumb, pressing the nipples in. She moved in a circular motion, pinching the nipples then pushing down and kneading. She felt around the whole breast with each hand, feeling around it. Taliyah suddenly jerked up as Qiyana pinched her nipple, almost screaming but holding herself in. Qiyana chuckled, whispering into Taliyah's ear.

"You came, didn't you?" She teased.

"So what if I did?" Taliyah mumbled back, feeling embarrassed. Qiyana moved her right hand downwards, feeling the dripping pussy. She dove in with two fingers, feeling around and making Taliyah jerk away. She brought her fingers up, again putting them in Taliyah's mouth. She pumped them in and out of Taliyah's mouth, making her blush. When Qiyana pulled out, she reached downwards, coating her fingers again. This time Qiyana greedily licked the fingers, taking the sweet love nectar for herself.

"How was tasting yourself?" She teased.

"Great. Better than I thought." Taliyah muttered, still feeling embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud that you taste good." Qiyana encouraged.

"Thanks." Taliyah flipped herself over, facing Qiyana. She dove in for a kiss, this time taking control. Her tongue explored Qiyana's mouth with little resistance, feeling around. She was new to it, so her movements were still sloppy. She pulled away, gazing lovingly at Qiyana.

"Thanks for taking me in. And showing me what I love."

"No problem. It was the least I could do; what is this thing that you love though?" Qiyana replied.

"You." They kissed, hugging each other tightly.

Fin.

Second Author's note: Sorry if I'm annoying, but I just want to say something. Please leave a review to tell me how the story is and critique it. I also am accepting requests now because I'm unmotivated, so hit me up. Peace. UwU


	14. Chapter 14: Succ

Author's Note: Hello peeps, I'm back! I've been feeling unmotivated lately, but I'm trying to get back in the groove. This story was basically a compilation of a bunch of different scenes I wanted to do, so I hope you like it. If you want any particular paring, or for me to continue any prompt, please hit me up in any way. It makes me write something. If you have a comment or criticism, also let me know so that I can improve my writing. Enjoy!

Succ: A Katarin x Lux Story

••••

Lux opened her eyes, only to realize that she couldn't see. She breathed in slowly, and realized it was only a blindfold which obscured her vision. She heard someone open the door, and walk closer to her.

"Time to wake her up." The voice muttered softly. Lux abruptly felt a hand strike her cheek, and a loud slapping sound resounded through the room. Lux stumbled over a little bit, but recovered and stood up straight.

"So the little Demacian princess is awake." Lux's blindfold was ripped off, revealing a slim figure in front of her. Katarina du Couteau stood in front of her, with a smirk on her face.

"Time to check for weapons." Katarina moved forward, took off Lux's handcuffs, and promptly lifted the blouse off of her. Lux blushed furiously, wondering what Katarina had planned for her.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked, staring right back at Katarina.

"Shut up. You don't get to talk." Katarina shot back. The redhead pulled off Lux's pants, which left Lux in her bra and underwear.

"Boxers; are they comfortable for you?" Katarina asked; then pulled them off. She placed a hand over her mouth and gasped, while Lux looked away nervously.

"It's a fucking lady cock." Katarina half-giggled. "What a puny thing." Unfortunately, it wasn't that puny. Lux's embarrassment and Katarina unclipping her bra to expose her breasts made her cock stand straight up. At twelve inches long, it wasn't something to laugh at. Her face was burning red, as Katarina discarded all her clothes.

"I was going to interrogate you only, but now that I see that cock," Katarina smirked naughtily, "I have other plans." Katarina walked behind Lux and took off her handcuffs, and led her towards a mattress that was on the floor. With one quick notion, Lux was thrown onto the soft area, her bare body feeling more exposed than ever. Katarina smiled and sat down, placing a hand on Lux's cock, and making her sit up.

"Your hand is so cold!" She moaned. Her legs were wide apart, and Katarina moved forward to take her spot. She began to slowly rub the long phallus, her long strokes making Lux squirm. She sped up the pace, and looked directly into Lux's blue eyes. The tip began to leak precum, it's moisture spilling out of the tip and coming into contact with Katarina's hand.

"Already, you horny pervert?" Katarina taunted. She used her thumb to roughly graze the tip of the cock, covering it with pre cum; Lux moaned and jerked away, the contact so harsh yet so pleasurable.

"I think I can find a better use for this." Katarina remarked, after licking her thumb. She pressed the same thumb to Lux's throat, making her lie back. Katarina grinned, and moved to lie next to the blonde. Lux turned her head to face Katarina, her blue orbs staring right into Katarina's emerald ones. With one swift motion, Katarina swept Lux's leg up, causing the blonde's long cock to touch her own lips.

"What are you doing?" Lux whispered, knowing full well what was going to happen.

"I found a better use for it." Katarina chuckled. Without another world, she pushed down on Lux's buttocks, and forced the long cock into Lux's throat.

"Nnngh!" Lux grunted, feeling her own long phallus penetrate her throat. Her face was red in embarrassment and Shame, due to the fact that she was quite literally sucking her own cock. Katarina laughed, after observing Lux's face.

"What a fucking pervert. Sucking your own cock, and finding it pleasurable." She taunted. Katarina continued to thrust Lux's cock into her own mouth, ignoring the grunts that were coming from Lux.

The blonde's face was extremely red, as she groaned. Her hips kept thrusting her cock into her own mouth, the long rod reaching her throat. As the phallus slid in and out of Lux's mouth, Katarina licked her lips, as her mind wandered to what she would do next. Suddenly, Lux jerked backwards, her cock leaving her mouth and pushing through Katarina's strength. Long white strands of semen flew into the air, and landed on Lux's body. Some of it, however, was shot into her own mouth. Lux opened her mouth to reveal the contents to Katarina, who quickly pressed her lips against her own. Lux began to transfer the semen into Katarina's mouth, and she gladly accepted. The redhead's tongue probed the blonde's mouth, feeling around. Both their eyes were closed, and Katarina began to lick Lux's tongue. When she was satisfied, she opened her eyes and stopped, causing Lux to open her eyes as well. Katarina pulled away, still pinning Lux down by her shoulders.

"I told you I had a better use." Katarina smirked, before moving backwards to lick Lux's stomach. Some of the cum had been launched onto Lux's breasts and stomach, which caught Katarina's eyes. The redhead began to lick Lux's bare body, making the blonde moan and jerk erratically. Katarina licked upwards, following the strands of semen atop Lux's body. She reached Lux's breasts, which she licked fervently. Her Tongue swirled around the now erect nipple, flicking it lightly before biting it softly. Lux moaned again, jerking away completely and turning over.

"Turn back over." Katarina commanded. Lux hesitantly rolled back over, afraid of what Katarina might do to punish her.

"I think it's time for some real action." Katarina smiled, getting up and taking off her already light clothing. Her bra came off, as well as the rest of her clothing. She smirked at Lux, whose eyes were fixed on Katarina's body.

"Come and get it." Katarina taunted. She didn't expect Lux, however, to follow her command. The Demacian suddenly grabbed Katarina by the legs, causing her to fall. Lux pounced atop Katarina swiftly, her arms pinning down Katarina.

"Feisty. Let's see if you can live up to your actions." The Noxian taunted yet again. She would soon regret the taunting, however, as Lux leaned forward. The pair kissed yet again, their tongues battling for control. Lux suddenly reached downwards and slipped a finger right into Katrina's dripping pussy, throwing her off guard. Lux's tongue entered into the Katarina's, and her tongue felt around. Katarina jerked forward and pulled away from the kiss, her eyes opening back up to meet Lux's. Wordlessly, Lux got off of Katarina and gazed at her womanhood, which was glistening in eagerness.

"Someone's excited." Lux spoke, smiling at Katarina.

"Shut up and fuck me." Katarina growled, attempting to be intimidating.

"No need to be so angry, Kitty Kat. We're just getting started." Lux giggled, as she placed a hand to the dripping pussy. Katarina obeyed Lux's silent command to turn over, so that she lay on her stomach.

"Come on, show me a good doggy-style." Lux smirked, smacking Katarina's butt.

"Sh-Shut up!" Katarina stammered, feeling flustered for no reason. She obeyed, her face turning red in embarrassment as she got on her hands and knees.

"Good girl." Lux said, her hands caressing Katarina's backside and butt. She stopped for a moment to grab her erect cock, lining up her massive length with Katarina's dripping womanhood.

"Are you ready?" Lux asked, reviving a glare from Katarina who looked behind.

"I told you already, just fuck me." She growled.

"Do you want me to start slowly or just fuck you?"

"Shut the fuck up. Do whatever you want." Katarina's face turned red, as she faced forward to hide her reaction. Lux places the tip of her cock at Katarina's womanhood, prompting a shudder from the redhead. Lux inserted it in slowly, a couple of inches at first. Katarina breathed in slowly, shuddering as she did. The blonde continued to slowly insert her cock into Katarina's pussy, until it was entirely sheathed by Katarina.

"Shall I pull out now?" Lux asked.

"Y-Yes. Just do it already. Katarina stuttered, her voice incredibly shaky. Lux's tip had gone much further than anything else Katarina was used to, so it was explainable. Lux slowly took her cock and slid back out of Katarina, until a little bit was left. Then, without warning, Lux rammed it straight back into Katarina, touching her cervix.

"Ahhh!" Katarina moaned lustfully. "You're so fucking huge!"

"Nnggh! You'll make such a good cock sleeve." Lux moaned as well. She put her hands and gripped Katarina's backside, preparing to go again. The blonde repeated her motions, slamming into Katarina and pulling out, bring forth another set of moans. Lux slowly increased her pace, her length ramming into Katarina continually.

"Lux! I'm-" Katarina moaned loudly, as her walks clamped around Lux's long cock. Her juices began to flow and spill out of her pussy, but Lux didn't stop at all. Her slamming continued, as her hips slapped into Katarina's butt.

"Cumming on a Demacian dick. What a slut." Lux taunted."

"Ahh!" Katarina moaned as Lux rammed her entire length back in her. "Shut up!" She blushed furiously, her entire body becoming weak. Lux slid her cock in and out of the slick pussy, as Katarina moaned with each movement. The redhead's breasts swung back and forth, as Lux pulled her onto her cock.

"I'm-" Katarina shouted again, her arms giving way to pleasure and crumbling under her. She jerked erratically as her walls tightened again, and the juices flowed out and coated Lux's long phallus.

"Don't you fucking dare cum inside me." Katarina groaned, her body being slammed again with Lux's cock. Her face was now in the mattress, as her arms couldn't support her anymore. Lux screamed loudly, slapping Katarina on the back with a moan.

"I'm cumming! Sorry!" Lux jerked back and forth, with each move spurting a new strand of semen into Katarina's pussy. The hot fluids shot into the cavern, warming Katarina's body as she felt it inside her. Soon, Lux's jerking slowed down, and the two came down from their highs. Lux pulled out, letting some cum spill out of Katarina's hole, before slamming it in again to release more inside her. Lux pulled away, which made more cum spoil out, and shoved Katarina's weak body into the mattress.

"You came inside me?" Katarina groaned. "I told you not to." She turned over. Katarina tried to sit up, but her body was too weak from Lux's onslaught. Lux looked at her apologetically, and stroked her cock again, making another strand fly out of her tip and onto Katarina's face.

"You just feel too good." Lux moaned.

"I'm going-" Katarina shouted weakly. "To kill!-" Unfortunately, she couldn't even sit up, and her eyes closed as she blacked out. She fell backwards, before Lux moved away to put on some clothes.

••••

When Katarina awoke, she blinked a few times, before realizing what state she was in. Her hands were in handcuffs, and her legs were tied at the ankles. She looked around; soon finding Lux, who towered above her.

"So, the horny assassin wakes up." Lux taunted.

"Shut up!" Katarina growled. "Let me go now!"

"But why should I? After all, you were the one who made me suck my own cock." Lux retorted, sitting down beside Katarina.

"Just do it!" Katarina shouted.

"Why, so I can fuck you again? It doesn't sound too bad." Lux teased, scratching her chin as if she were thinking. "Imagine asking me to fuck you, and then cumming twice on my dick before I even came once."

"Sh-Shut up!" Katarina's face now turned red, much like her hair.

"You even fucking passed out! I'm impressed that I could pleasure you so well." Lux continued, looking at Katarina.

"Once I get out, I'm going to kill you." Katarina snarled.

"You know what? I think you should go through what you put me through." Lux chuckled. "Time for some good old fashioned throat fucking."

"Don't you dare!" Katarina mumbled, albeit her pussy beginning to get wet in arousal.

"What's going to stop me? After all, you seem quite eager with that wet pussy of yours." Lux laughed. She stood up, while grabbing Katarina's hair with her left hand and forcing her to sit up. Lux grabbed her cock with her right hand, and guided it towards Katarina's face.

"Open up, little slut." Lux smirked, pleased at Katarina's reaction. The redhead's cheeks turned red, but her lips stayed shut tight. Lux removed her right hand from her cock, and used it to slap Katarina harshly in the right cheek.

"I said, open up." Lux commanded, her voice stern. When Katarina still didn't open up, she used her left hand to tug on Katarina's hair, making her head tilt backwards and her mouth open wide.

"Good girl." Lux cooed, as she stepped forward and inserted the first few inches of her cock into Katarina's mouth. She let go of her cock, and placed her right hand on Katarina's head as well. Katarina looked up pleadingly with her emerald eyes, which were met with icy blue ones. Lux abruptly shoved her entire length inside, going down Katarina's throat. She held it there for a second, before pulling out her entire length. Katarina coughed vehemently, as Lux stroked her cheek lightly.

"Too big for you?" Lux taunted, then lined up to insert her cock again. "Open wide."

This time, Katarina opened it completely, eager for Lux to start. The blonde didn't hesitate at all, slamming her entire phallus back into Katarina's throat.

"Nnngh!" Lux moaned as she pulled out and slammed her cock back in. Katarina let out a throaty moan, as she felt Lux's cock go back down her throat. Lux increased the pace, using her hips to jam her cock in further, and her hands to pull Katarina in by the head. At this point Katarina began to tear up, due to lack of breath. She moaned throatily, before Lux slammed her cock back inside. Her cock slid in and out of Katarina's mouth, her lips moving with each direction. The thick rod slammed itself again back into Katarina's throat, and pulled out over and over again.

"I'm going to cum!" Lux exclaimed. She shoved her cock in once more, as she jerked forward and shot her load. Thick white strands of warm cum slid down Katarina's throat, with each thrust more being spilled out. Lux pulled out and let Katarina breath, and gazed on the redhead. The semen had been shot from so far down Katarina's throat that she didn't need to swallow. She began to cough again, from lack of breath and her gag reflex. Her face was a mess; teary and shining, as Lux caressed it softly.

"I'll tell you what. Because I don't have a place to stay here, and I don't want to go back to the shithole of Demacia," Lux said as she straddled Katarina on the mattress. "I'll be your servant. Your own personal servant, to fuck you whenever you need. After all, an orgasm releases the most stress. All you have to do is let me live with you."

"Never. Now let me go, you slut!" Katarina shouted.

"Who're you calling a slut?" Lux asked. "After all, weren't you the one that came twice on my dick?" Katarina had no response, but just looked away.

"I'm doing you a favor! You get a personal fuck-buddy that can actually make you cum." Lux pleaded. "I'll show you what else I can do." She began to stroke her semi-erect cock, as it slowly began to rise again to its full length. She increased her pace, letting the precum fall freely onto Katarina's face. Before long, Lux was at her breaking point. She grabbed Katarina's head and made her sit up, before she released her load on Katarina's face. Hot semen splurted out onto the redhead's smooth skin, the strands adhering themselves to different parts of her face. Lux continued stroking her penis, to coax the last bit to come out. Lux used her left hand to hold Katarina's face in place, while her right hand smeared the viscous fluid all over Katarina's face.

"Fucking slut." She smirked, as her hand massaged the fluid into Katarina's face. "How does that feel? A very personal face massage."

"Shut up!" Katarina shouted again.

"Hmmph." Lux sighed. She took her right hand, which was covered in cum, and prompted Katarina's lips open. The redhead didn't refuse as Lux slipped her index finger inside her mouth, and began to thrust it in and out. The blonde pulled her finger out, and stuck in her middle finger, repeating the same motion she'd done with the first. The same was done for all of Lux's fingers. Lux used the same hand to tilt Katarina's chin up, to look a her directly.

"Good slut. Won't you accept my offer now?" Lux cooed, before placing her hand in front of Katarina's face. Katarina didn't say anything, but began to lick her hand, her tongue tasting all the semen on it from before. Suddenly, Lux felt her arm being pulled towards Katarina, and before she knew it, she was pinned down with a knife to her throat.

"Never handcuff your enemy with their own handcuffs. I thought you would've known." Katarina scoffed.

"That was all I had." Lux replied timidly, her confidence all gone, due to the knife at her throat.

"You went from so dominant to so puny and wimpy in a matter of seconds. What happened?" Katarina taunted. "Is it my knife that's bothering you?"

"No." Lux spat back.

"I rather like your attitude. You'll be a flexible servant for a moody person like me." Katarina smirked.

"So you accept my offer?" Lux asked, staring at Katarina.

"Yes, I do, you idiot. What else could I mean?" Katarina chuckled. "You are quite cute, as well." She brushed Lux's cheek lightly, making her blush and look away.

"Th-Thank you." Lux stammered.

"No thanks are needed. After all, this is a mutually beneficial relationship." Katarina smiled and lifted the knife off of Lux's neck. "In front of my father, family, and Swain however, you'll need to be my servant."

"Of course. Anything to stay with you and away from Demacia." Lux agreed, smiling and hugging Katarina.

"Also for me, unless I tell you not to." Katarina continued. She leaned in and kissed the blushing blonde, who embraced it fully.

••••

"Lux." Katarina called out without looking up from her desk. "Can I get a tea, please?"

"Of course, Kitty Kat." Lux giggled.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Katarina sighed, as she continued to sign some papers.

"Sorry." Lux replied. "It just makes me happy knowing I made you blush."

"I'm not blushing!" Katarina half-shouted, although her face was red as a tomato.

"I'll be back with your tea." Lux cheerfully called, before leaving the room and closing the door.

"What was I thinking, accepting her offer?" Katarina sighed, her pen fluttering across the pages. A few minutes passed, as Katarina continued to sign her papers.

"I'm back." Lux announced cheerily.

"Thank you Lux." Katarina replied. A cup of tea on a saucer was placed on the side of Katarina's papers, before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can I get a kiss from my favorite girlfriend?" Lux giggled.

"I'm your only girlfriend." Katarina stated. She turned to kiss Lux, and their lips locked in a brief passionate moment.

"I can help signing your papers if you need." Lux offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate the thought. Katarina replied. She continued to sign the papers, before glancing at her tea.

"Lux, can I get some cream?" Katarina asked.

"Of course! Which kind?" Lux pulled out two separate kinds of cream, and presented them to Katarina.

"This one." Katarina turned and touched Lux's bulge, which was clearly erect through the skirt.

"Wh-What?" Lux stuttered, as her cheeks turned red. "You want me to cum in your tea?"

"What happened to my confident little Lux, the one who isn't afraid of anything?" Katarina smiled. "I already swallow your cum every night. It tastes good, so why not now? Do you need to fuck my mouth?"

"N-No! It's not that." Lux stuttered, still blushing. "It was just unexpected! I'll do it!" She pulled off her skirt and underwear revealing the same twelve inch cock as the same on the first night. Lux began to stroke it lightly, her breath hitching as her hand moved up and down her long phallus. Soon, she increased her pace, the friction giving pleasure to her. Using her left hand, she pulled the cup of tea off the table and prepared to cum into it. Long white strands of hot semen were shot into the cup, its white color mixing with the tea's brown hue. Lux jerked back and forth, coaxing our every last drop of cum. She used a finger to stir around the the, before placing it back down.

"That was beautiful." Katarina remarked, observing the panting Lux, with her erect cock.

"You were watching?" Lux exclaimed.

"Of course I was. I couldn't miss something like that." Katarina chuckled.

"I guess I should reward you for being such a diligent spectator." Lux shot back, her confidence returning. She stepped forward and grabbed Katarina's head, pulling it towards her cock.

"Open up, Kitty." Lux cooed. Katarina opened her lips gladly, accepting the long length. Lux slammed it all the way in, making Katarina gag for a moment, before Lux pulled out. Her tip was still inside, as Katarina coughed lightly.

"Enjoy, Kat." Lux whispered in a moan. Katarina was licking Lux's tip, tasting the leftover semen from before. She licked inside the tip, making Lux jerk away and pull out, as her breath hitched.

"Thank you, Lux. I did enjoy that." Katarina smirked. She knew that the spot she had touched was Lux's sweet spot, and enjoyed the red look of Lux's blushing face.

"You're welcome." Lux replied.

"Say, do you want to go out on a date tonight?" Katarina said, after taking a sip of tea.

"What? A date?" Lux was unbelieving.

"You're my type, but that was probably from you fucking me so many times." Katarina acknowledged. "We could get drunk and fuck each other silly, and then be girlfriends."

"I'm glad I'm your type. I wouldn't want anything else." Lux replied.

"There's the confident Luxxie I know." Katarina put her tea down and resumed her work. She felt Lux slip her cock next to her head and rub it on her cheek slowly, which made her blush.

"Can you save it for tonight?" Katarina asked.

"Of course, but be prepared." Lux replied.

"I've got a surprise as well." Katarina winked. "Clean yourself thoroughly for tonight."

"I can't wait." Lux replied.

••••

Four weeks later, the two had begun to call themselves lovers, and girlfriends. They completed each other, and loved each other.

"I wonder what would have happened if I never captured you." Katarina murmured one night, while stroking Lux's hair. The blonde lay atop of Katarina's body, her head at one of Katarina's breasts as they cuddled.

"That would really suck. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Lux replied, using her right hand to caress Katarina's left breast.

"I love you, Luxxie."

"Me too, Kitty Kat." They fell asleep soon, embracing each other, and relying on each other for warmth.

Fin!

(I might continue this, might not, probably from the scene after their first date. Lmk if you want me to write it.)


	15. Chapter 15: Routes

Routes We Take: A Battle Academia Lat x Lux

Author's note: This was originally supposed to be a three-shot with separate chapters, but in the end I decided to upload them in one chapter. There will be three parts, which are marked off; Part 1 is intro, 2 is smut, and 3 is the wrap up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'll definitely try writing 'The Pirate and the Princess', but no promises because I'm lazy and also have summer classes. welp. Enjoy, and maybe I'll update within the next month lol.

••••

Part 1: Intro

Bzzt Bzzt! Katarina's phone buzzed to notify her that someone messaged her. She sighed tiredly and took it out, ready to delete the text and block the number.

'Hey.' Came the unknown number.

'Who is this?' Katarina texted back, intrigued.

'Take a guess! I'll give you a hint:'

'Battle Academia' came the reply.

'Really, Ez? Why're you talking to me?' Katarina's finger was on the block option when the reply came in.

'It's me, Lux! Why would you think I was that dummy Ezreal?' The reply shot back.

'How'd you get my number?'

'What cell service are you using?' Katarina could almost hear the sarcasm through the text.

'Right...Crownguard' Katarina sighed.

"I should have known." She scolded herself.

'So you do that for everyone? Just peep into their info?' Katarina asked.

'Nope. Just you.'

'Why is it just me?'

'I don't know, you tell me?"

'I'm done, unless you want to say something.'

'Wait!' Came the hasty reply. Katarina scoffed as she saw the indicator that the person on the other end of the line was typing.

'I Just wanted to meet up with you. I miss the old days at the Academy.'

'Really? Cause I don't.'

'Why not? :( ' Katarina once again chuckled, imagining Lux's cute frown. She was about to type: 'Because you were with Ez and not me' but she quickly erased it.

"Don't confess, don't confess, don't confess." She scolded herself.

'Because I just don't.'

'We can talk over a cup of coffee, if you want.'

'Fine. When and where?'

'Yay!' was followed quickly by a: '2 PM today at the Valoran Café?'

'Whatever. Are Jayce or Ez coming?'

'Idk about Ez, but Jayce is kind of busy rn. Maybe next time.'

'Alright.'

'See you soon, Kat! :)'

'Jeez, it's only been 2 years.'

'Still a long time.'

'Whatever. See you then.'

'Cya!'

Katarina was seated in a corner of an abandoned and dirty warehouse, behind a rusty crate. Her phone illuminated her face in the darkness, but Katarina was used to it. Glancing at the time in her phone, which read '12:45', the assassin got up.

"Gotta clean up so I don't look too suspicious." She thought to herself. Her last job had caused a rip in her shirt, along with a few blood stains on her clothing, which matched her bloody knives. A part near the back of the warehouse, which had a pipe that miraculously still had running water, was quite convenient. Katarina had stored some changes of clothes in a different crate, near the pipe. She absentmindedly washed her knives, thinking on what to say to Lux.

"Do I just confess, or do I leave it be and let it go?" She asked herself. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Katarina finished her blades and swapped into a new set of clothing. A leather jacket, jeans and a white crop top was her go to casual outfit. Reaching into a separate compartment, she pulled out some makeup. With perfect precision in pitch-black darkness, she applied the makeup, expertly covering her scar. Due to it being one of her most defining features, Katarina did not at all want to be recognized by anyone but Lux. Satisfied with her appearance, she concealed four of her eight blades in her outfit, leaving the rest with her spare clothes. Blinking over to the exit, Katarina pushed the heavy iron door open. Bright sunlight flooded her vision as she began to walk in the direction of the café.

Meanwhile, at Crownguard Industries:

"Jayce, please get workers to repair section 2-7 of the city." Lux sighed.

"Gotcha, boss." Jayce saluted and jogged off, letting the door close behind him. Lux sat in her office, which was quite large. Bookshelves lined themselves against one wall, while the others were completely glass. She'd had her favorite flowers, lilacs, in vases in certain intervals. Lux shook her head, her orange-brown hair smoothly swinging in the air. She started typing on her computer, trying to get the sector of the city whose WiFi was down, up and running. It was pretty stressful. That, and it was quite different from what she'd wanted to do. When she was old enough, she enrolled herself in the prestigious Valoran Battle Academia. She'd met new friends, learned how to fight, trained her skills, and was ready to join the army forces of Valoran. Her, along with Katarina, Jayce, and Ezreal became the top students of the academy. They were groomed and ready to become part of Valoran's military forces. Unfortunately, her plans were thrown aside when her father and mother died in a car crash. One moment she was happy and ready to join the military, and the next she was put in charge of an entire company. Garen was already in the army, due to his brute strength. His brains however, wouldn't be of much help running the company, anyway. At only 22 years old, she was the youngest person to ever run the Crownguard company. As she reclined in her chair, Lux's mind began to wander, back all the way to her academy days.

••••

"Catch me if you can!" Ezreal shouted.

"Not again." Katarina sighed, as she saw Luxanna speed by her to chase after her boyfriend. Her orange hair shone brightly, and Ezreal's blond hair did as well.

"So, Kat; are you going to stare at them all day or do you want to get a drink or something?" Jayce asked, smiling and putting his elbow on Katarina's shoulder.

"Get off me, Jayce; I already rejected you." Katarina shook the brown-haired boy off her shoulder, strutting away soon after.

"I know that, my heart is still broken." Jayce put on a mock frown, after catching up to Katarina.

"I know you have a crush on Lux, but Ez already has her. Just come with me for a bit."

"How the fuck do you know that?" Katarina growled, her peripherals keeping track of Lux. She grabbed Jayce's shirt and pulled up, glaring at him.

"It's easy; after all, I am the one and only Jayce." He flashed a grin, his white teeth sparkling like a toothpaste commercial.

"Shut the hell up with that bullshit. How do you know?" Katarina threatened, her right hand smoothly revealing a blade.

"It's too easy; you blush whenever you look at her." Jayce chuckled. "What goes through your mind when you see her?"

"Nothing!" Katarina shoved him off, and turned her attention to Lux, who was straddling Ezreal and tickling him. She clicked her tongue and sighed, her disgust evident.

"Still up for some drinks?" Jayce asked again.

"Sure."

"I knew you would come; you can't resist a pretty face like mine."

"If you keep talking like that you won't have a face real soon."

"Oh ho ho, You would never damage such an amazing face like mine." he grinned.

"Aw, shut up. Let's just get something to drink."

"Alright." Jayce agreed, following the pinkette. The assassin had her eyes set on Luxanna as she frolicked around the grass, with her boyfriend, Ezreal.

"There. Get your eyes off of her, you perv." Jayce smiled, using two hands to physically turn Katarina's head away. "She has a boyfriend."

"Why do you care?" Katarina shot back, attempting to look back but being blocked yet again by Jayce.

"I don't know, maybe Lux just wants some privacy, y'know?" Jayce shrugged. "Not everyone wants to have someone watching them all the time, Kat."

"Whatever." The pair walked together off campus, towards the local diner. A few minutes later the two were seated across each other in a booth.

"Could you get your mind off of her for at least one second?" Jayce asked jokingly.

"Nah, not in the mood to." Katarina shrugged him off. They continued to talk and eat, before heading back to the campus. When they split for the dorms, Jayce bid Katarina farewell with a parting, "Stop being such a perv!" to Katarina. The assassin just sighed and shook her head, making her way to her room.

••••

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!

Lux jolted awake, shaking her head in surprise. Her phone, inside her pocket, was ringing madly. She slipped it out and looked at the screen, realizing that it was Katarina that was calling her.

"H-Hello?" She stuttered.

"Are you coming?" Katarina asked.

"What do you mean?" Lux replied.

"I mean that it's 2:25 right now."

"Oh shit!" Lux exclaimed. "I'll be right there.

"See you."

"Bye." Lux scampered over the door, grabbing her purse and walking out.

"Jayce, I forgot about the meeting. I'm heading out now." Lux announced.

"Alright, see you later." replied the engineer.

Walking quickly, Lux exited the building and made her way over to the café, which was only a couple of blacks away. She reached the café in no time, pushing the door open and looking for a pinkette. The brunette smiled when she spotted her old friend, and quickly made her way over to her. Katarina had seated herself at a two-person table, as she waited for Lux.

"HI, Katarina." Lux giggled.

"Lux." Katarina responded, a feeling of warmth surging through her heart.

"Long time no see." The brunette continued, taking a seat.

"I guess. It's only been a couple of years."

A waitress came next to Lux, handing her a menu before moving away.

"Thank you." Lux smiled, setting it down. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Katarina replied boredly. The waitress came back, taking their orders.

When she left, Lux attempted again to start a conversation.

"Where are you working now?" she asked.

"A donut shop."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not too far from here."

"That's nice." Lux smiled.

"What happened to you and Ez?" Katarina asked.

"Oh, him." Lux's smile quickly faded.

"I mean, If you're alright with me asking." Katarina quickly added.

"Oh no, it's fine. It's just been a while." Lux stammered awkwardly and looked around. "We broke up soon after I took over the company."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was too busy trying to learn how to run the company, and I guess I began to neglect our relationship." Lux continued.

"It wasn't all your fault, then." Katarina replied. "Even if he was completely incapable of helping run the company, he could at least have supported you emotionally, and not just break up because you weren't with him 24/7."

"I guess so, but we haven't seen each other since." Lux sighed. Just barely, ever so slightly noticeably, when Lux mentioned that very thing, Katarina perked up. Her facial expression became soft and heartwarming, her smile a genuine one.

"And here you are." The waitress broke the silence by setting down the coffee and plates in front of the two. "Enjoy."

The two ate in silence, merely enjoying each other's presence. After half an hour, the bill was paid, by Lux of course, and they were standing outside the cafe.

"Where's your home?" Lux asked. "I'll take you there if you want."

"I kinda don't really have a place." Katarina scratched her head.

"I have an extra apartment I don't really use." Lux offered. "If you want, I could give it to you."

"I don't know, wouldn't it be too much of a hassle?" Katarina declined politely.

"Aww, C'mon." Lux pouted. "At least check it out. I can't stand the thought of my old classmate being homeless."

"I'm not homeless!" Katarina shot back. "I just haven't found the right place for me yet."

"Only the more reason for you to check out this place."

"I'm f-"

Honk Honk!

The pinkette was cut short by a car horn beeping.

"Whoops. There's the car." Lux pulled Katarina towards the sleek black car, opening the door for her to step in.

"Nice car." Katarina stated, when they were both seated.  
"My home, Mr. Yone, please." Lux spoke up. She turned to Katarina. "It's the company's. Mr. Yone drives the higher ups like me everywhere."

"No problem, Ms. Crownguard." came the monotonous reply.

"Wait, your home?" Katarina asked, looking at Lux.

"I've got like, four apartments. They're all my home." Lux waved it off, so as to not seem suspicious.

"Alright, whatever." Katarina gave in. "Thanks for the offer, Lux."

"No problem! Anything for a former classmate."

Within ten minutes, Katarina found herself in front of a penthouse apartment.

The pair stood in front of the door, while Lux unlocked it. She pushed the door open, letting Katarina in, and shutting the door behind her.

"I'll let you have this apartment under one condition." Lux informed Katarina.

"And what might that be?" the pinkette asked.

"Confess to me." Lux stated, leaving Katarina with a shocked look on her face.

••••

Fin!

Part 2: Smut

"Wha-Whaddya mean?" Katarina chuckled nervously, trying much too hard to seem casual.

"Seriously, Kat?" Lux smiled. "Whaddya mean? You never say that."

"Oh I do, like, all the time." Katarina waved her off.

"Sure." Lux said sarcastically, not believing a single word that Katarina uttered. "I didn't even ask you to confess that you liked me; All I asked was for you to confess. Why're you so flustered, then?" The blonde reached up, caressing Katarina's cheek with it.

"Uh, absolutely no reason?" Katarina stuttered.

"You literally perked up when I mentioned my breakup with Ez." Lux continued. "I could tell you were becoming nervous near the end of the meal, too. That, and-"

Lux was cut short by Katarina, who had pressed her lips on hers.

"Hmm?" Lux exclaimed, not expecting such a thing. Katarina's lips were soft, filling Lux with a sense of warmth and excitement. The pinkette snaked her hands around Lux's neck, pulling them even closer. A few moments later, Lux pulled away, breathless, as she gazed into Katarina's emerald eyes.

"Alright. That was my confession for you." Katarina smiled, letting go of Lux to and looking at her.

"I like you too, y'know?" Lux blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"That's good to know, Luxxie." Katarina replied.

"Luxxie? Seriously?" Lux asked.

"I said nothing!" Katarina turned around and blushed, ashamed at what had just come out of her mouth. The brunette reached forward and turned the pinkette to face her.

"I actually like it." Lux informed her. "Call me that all you want."

"Thanks, Luxxie." Katarina smiled again.

"Now kiss me."

"Of course." They locked lips again, feeling their bodies surge with passion as Lux wrapped her arms around Katarina's hips. Katarina pulled away, gazing right into Lux's shining blue eyes.

"I'd honestly give you a tour of the house," Lux began. "But I actually want a tour of something else; something like…..you." She bit her bottom lip and grinned readily, pulling Katarina back in for a kiss. Their tongues fought as their lips were mashed together.

"Mmmm." Lux moaned as she gave control to Katarina, letting the pinkette explore her mouth with her tongue.

"Lux." Katarina breathed out, holding onto her neck.

"Kat." Lux responded, breathing heavily. "Bedroom's there." She pointed at a closed door. "Carry me there." She smirked, wrapping her arms around Katarina's neck to continue their kiss. The pinkette slipped her grip downwards, wrapping her arms around Lux's waist. She lifted the brunette up, letting her wrap her legs around her waist. While they kissed, and as their tongues touched, Katarina slowly carried Lux towards the indicated door, and pushed it open. She took a few steps before breaking the kiss, making Lux open her eyes.

"Kat?" the brunette asked hesitantly. Katarina grinned, practically tossing Lux onto the queen-sized bed. `

"Undress for me." Katarina commanded, still breathless from the kiss.

"Can…" Lux's voice trailed off, a pink shade dusting her cheeks.

"What do you want, Luxxie?" Katarina replied.

"Take off your clothes too?" Lux's voice became extremely high pitched as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Of course I can," Katarina reassured the woman. "There's no shame in asking."

"Thanks." Lux responded softly, pulling her pants off, revealing her patnies, which were wet in anticipation.

"Looks like someone's excited." Katarina chuckled, pulling her leather jacket off.

"Sh-Shut up!" Lux stuttered, her face becoming even redder.

"You're cute when you're flustered, you know?" Katarina chuckled, discarding her other clothing.

"K-Katarina?" Lux asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" She pointed at Katarina's boxers, which couldn't contain her bulge anymore.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." Katarina apologized. "I was born with male genitalia; We can stop now if you want."

"No, it's alright." Lux replied, her confidence coming back. "It was just a bit surprising."

"That's good." Katarina smiled, pulling her boxers off, revealing her erect member.

"Gods, it's huge." Lux whispered and gulped. Katarina chuckled, and walked over to Lux, who was completely nude as well.

"Kiss me." Katarina whispered back. Lux abruptly reached forward and pulled Katarina downwards, to sit on her lap. Lux had seated herself on the edge of the bed, and now as they kissed, Lux could feel the warmth of Katarina's erect cock. She slid her hand downwards, placing a hand on the tip, making Katarina moan and jump back.

"Lux?"

"Shhh." The brunette grinned devilishly, an evil grin on her face. She gripped the nine-inch long manhood, and slowly began to stroke it.

Katarina stifled a moan, jerking forward as Lux stroked her erect cock. Lux slowly increased her pace, and used her left hand to pull Katarina in. She began kissing the pinkette's neck, licking it lightly.

"Ahh!" Katarina moaned, pulling herself closer to Lux. The mage began to nip at Katarina's neck all the while increasing her pace of the strokes. Lux resumed licking at Katarina's neck, slowly moving upwards. Without warning, she lightly bit Katarina's earlobe, making her moan and jerk forward. Lux's hand was stroking ever so quickly, and with each motion Katarina breathed out. By now, Katarina's rod had begun leaking precum, the sticky substance dripping onto Lux's hand.

"Hahh…..Hahh…." Katarina moaned in rhythm with Lux's strokes. The brunette licked Katarina's ear and whispered,

"Come for me." She stroked once more, and slowed her pace, as Katarina jerked back and forth each time a new strand of semen shot out of her tip. Katarina moaned, as Lux continued her strokes, coaxing out all the cum left inside. The white substance had shot up and coated Lux's body, and Katarina's legs. Lux moved her hand upwards on the hard rod, lifting her thumb upwards. She grasped Katarina's cock like a joystick, smirking at Katarina's surprised face before pushing her thumb roughly down into the tip of Katarina's cock.

"Lux!" Katarina jerked forward, burying her face into Lux's neck. She'd used her thumb to rub the inner part of Katarina's cock, which was extremely sensitive.

"Lux….Lux.." Katarina moaned softly into Lux's neck.

"Good girl." Lux cooed, rotating over and pushing Katarina off so that she lay on her back. The brunette straddled Katarina, gazing hungrily at her. Lux began to wipe the semen off of her body, licking her fingers and gazing into Katarina's emerald eyes.

"You're hot." Katarina remarked, smiling at Lux's antics.

"Thank you, Kitty Kat." Lux finished licking all of the sticky substance, and leaned downwards, placing her face near Katarina's thighs. They were covered in semen as well, so Lux began licking and nipping lightly on the skin. Slowly, Lux slid her legs behind her, and opened Katarina's legs. The erect cock stood straight up, some semen still coating it.

"Ready?" Lux asked, looking at Katarina.

"Go ahead." Katarina smiled, excited for what was going to come. Lux began to lick the semen-covered tip of Katarina's cock, her hands holding Katarina's thighs apart. Lux began to descend on the rod, slowly engulfing more and more of it with her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it, as she continued to push it further down her throat. When it was around halfway in her mouth, Lux stopped, to peer at Katarina. The assassin had her head laid back, her eyes shut in pleasure. Lux internally grinned, before taking the rest of it on one swift move.

"Lux!" Katarina exclaimed, feeling the tip of her penis hit the back of Lux's throat. Lux gagged for a moment, but swallowed and held it down. She let out a throaty moan, before pulling back up and swirling her tongue around the tip of the hard rod.

"Lux!" Katarina shouted, jerking her head backwards. Up and down Lux went on Katarina's cock, her saliva coating it each time. Her pace increased, her hands still keeping Katarina's legs open. Her head bobbed up and down, her tongue poking at the tip of Katarina's manhood each time she reached the tip. With each motion, Katarina breathed out erratically, it becoming more and more uneven. Lux pushed down quickly once more, feeling the cock almost slide down her throat.  
"Luxxie!" Katarina exclaimed breathlessly, jerking forward as she came hard, her vision becoming hazy. Lux pulled back quickly, to catch the extract in her mouth, and not in her throat. The warm, white substance that spilled out of Katarina's cock endlessly, soon filled Lux's mouth. Katarina stopped jerking, as she steadied her breath. Lux pulled away, keeping her mouth shut as she pulled off of Katarina's cock. When she had done so, she swallowed, pinching Katarina's soft thighs, feeling the semen slide down her throat.

"You taste good." Lux breathed out, smiling as she saw Katarina. The pinkette had her back against the headboard of the bed, her eyes closed in pleasure. Lux grinned mischievously, thinking on what to do to take advantage of the particular situation. She reached forward and leaned back down, placing her lips above Katarina's tip once again. Using her right hand, she firmly grasped Katarina's penis, making her lean forward and open her eyes. She gazed at Lux, who was firmly stroking her penis, coaxing out any leftover extract into her waiting mouth. Katarina moaned, feeling Lux's tongue circle and caress the inner part of her cock. When she'd decided she'd had enough, Lux pulled away and sat up straight, looking at Katarina with a grin.

"That was amazing." Katarina smiled.

"Thanks." Lux smiled back. "You taste pretty good, too. Kind of sweet, kind of salty."

"Thanks." Katarina blushed.

"You deserve it, Kitty Kat."

"I'll need to pay you back." Katarina grinned, leaning forward and pinning Lux onto the bed.

"Mmmm," Lux moaned, their lips locking yet again, as Katarina lay atop Lux. Katarina pulled away, grinning at Lux and pulling her hands off of Lux's arms. Leaning forward, Katarina slipped her right hand downwards, her fingers teasing the Lux's wet entrance.

"Kat!" Lux cried out, shaking a bit as she felt Katarina slip a finger into her womanhood.

"Glad you like it." Katarina whispered. She began to lick Lux's neck, her teeth occasionally scraping her pale skin. She slid her index finger in and out of Lux, continuing her onslaught on her neck. Soon, Katarina added a second finger, and began to thrust inside again. Her rhythmic thrusting matched Lux's moans and soft cries, for it was the cause of such lewd noises. Katarina added a third finger, then a fourth. Slowly but surely, her pace began to increase, her fingers thrusting inside Lux and coming back out quickly.

"Kat! Hnnggh!" Lux exclaimed, being cut short by Katarina thrusting in again. "I'm going to-" Lux continued. "Going to-Ahh!" Katarina grinned devilishly, still licking Lux's neck.

"I'm going to cum!" Lux shouted eagerly, her hips thrusting forward, waiting for her release.

"Beg for me." Katarina whispered.

"Huh?" Lux's face, already lewd-looking, turned red at Katarina's statement.

"I said, beg for it." Katarina chuckled. "Unless you want me to stop." She slowed her pace slightly, making Lux look at her.

"N-No!" Lux exclaimed, putting a smile onto Katarina's face. "L-Let me cum!" she begged lustfully.

"Who?" Katarina smirked, resuming her finger's thrusts.

"Katarina! L-Let me cum!" Lux shouted out.

"What are the magic words, hmm?" Katarina teased, still thrusting her fingers in and out of Lux.

"P-Please! L-Let me c-cum, Kat!" Lux breathed out jerkily, her body in tune with her erratic movements.

"Alright, Luxxie." Katarina grinned, looking at Lux's pleasured and embarrassed face. She leaned forward, catching Lux's moaning mouth with her own, silencing the lewd noise. Katarina increased her pace, her fingers already coated in Lux's love juices.

"Hmmm!" Lux cried out, muffled by Katarina's lips. Her hips jerked forward again, as Katarina felt Lux's juices spill out and onto the bed. The brunette's hips jerked forward again, then settled, only to repeat the same motion. Lux continued to do so for a bit, as Katarina moved her fingers slightly inside of Lux. They pulled apart, Lux catching Katarina's gaze.

"Kat…." Lux trailed off softly. The pinkette slowly pulled her fingers out, wiggling them and making Lux moan again. She brought her fingers to her mouth, inserting them and licking them eagerly. Katarina moaned throatily, licking off all of Lux's extract off her fingers.

"You taste amazing." Katarina grinned, reaching back down to Lux's still wet pussy. She thrust her fingers in once more, making Lux jerk forward and her breath hitch, before pulling them out, causing the same reaction. Katarina brought her fingers to Lux's mouth, which was open from her moaning, and placed them into Lux's mouth. The brunette closed her mouth, licking Katarina's fingers, while gazing directly at Katarina.

"Amazing." Katarina breathed out, feeling Lux's tongue on her wet fingers. She pulled them out, and kissed Lux on the cheek. Katarina leaned back, kneeling.

"Are you ready?" Katarina asked.

"Of course." Lux replied. "That was just exhilarating."

"Good to know." Katarina remarked with a grin. "If that was exhilarating, I don't know how you'll describe what's going to happen."

"What's happening?" Lux asked.

"It's better if I show you." Katarina grinned mischievously. She moved Lux's legs, lining them vertically, so that Lux's feet were next to her head. Katarina, now hard, got up, pinning Lux's legs down.

"Kat?" Lux asked timidly, blushing at her compromised position.

"Just wait." Katarina shushed, moving forward and placing the tip of her cock on Lux's dripping womanhood, she slowly slid half of it in, before checking on Lux.

"Luxxie, You alright?" Katarina asked, looking at Lux, who had her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to this." Lux groaned. "Just go slow at first. I'll adjust."

"Alrighty then." Katarina grinned. She leaned over and thrust her entire cock into Lux's pussy, feeling her tip reach into Lux.

"Kat!" Lux cried out, in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"I can stop right now." Katarina informed her. Their breasts were pressed against each other, and Katarina still pinned down Lux's legs beside her head.

"N-No." Lux moaned. "Just keep going." Katarina slowly lifted her hips, pulling her cock back out of the wet folds. She slammed her entire length back into Lux, feeling herself hit Lux's cervix.

"You-You're so deep." Lux stuttered, a wave of ecstasy overtaking her. Katarina lifted her hips again, thrusting back in, receiving another moan from Lux. the pinkette increased her pace, her long rod thrusting in and out of Lux. Her hips slammed up and down, forcing her cock into Lux's pussy.

"Kat!" Lux exclaimed. "I'm-!" Lux began thrusting her hips, meeting Katarina's. She felt Lux's pussy tighten around her rod, but she maintained her pace. Leaning forward, she captured Lux's lips on her own, still thrusting into Lux. The moans that came from Lux with each thrust from Katarina was muffled. Katarina slowly gave way, feeling herself coming close. She thrust inside Lux once more, before thrusting her hips erratically, shooting a new strand of cum inside Lux with each one. Lux felt Katarina spill her semen inside her tight pussy, the warmth filling her insides. The pinkette thrust in a few more times, shooting the last of her cum inside Lux. Katarina finally pulled out, observing Lux's pussy, which was dripping with her semen. It spilled out, onto her butt and the bed.

"You came so much!" Lux moaned, opening her eyes and letting her legs slide back onto the bed. She sat up and reached for her pussy, gathering the leaking cum from it. Seductively she licked her fingers, staring at Katarina while doing so.

"You're too hot when you do that." Katarina whispered, leaning forward and pulling Lux backwards. She flipped Lux over, so that her stomach was on the bed. Grunting as she did so, Katarina lifted Lux's hips upwards, making Lux kneel, her face smashed into the bed.

"Already?" Lux groaned.

"Yep." Katarina grinned.

"Hurry up then." Lux replied.

"You asked for it." Katarina taunted back. With one hand on Lux's hip, and another holding her cock, Katarina slowly inserted her rod into Lux's wet pussy. She slid it in, much easier than before. It was already loose from Katarina's first onslaught, so Katarina put it in with ease.  
"Hahh!" Lux cried out, feeling Katarina slip her entire length inside. With two hands on Lux's hips, Katarina began to rock back and forth, thrusting her hips forward. Lux's breasts rocked back and forth with each thrust, because Katarina was certainly not taking it easy anymore. With each thrust Katarina slammed into Lux's cervix, a moan erupting that was muffled by the bed. Her pace was violent, not slowing at all for Lux's muffled cries of pleasure. A cry erupted from Lux that was much louder than before, and Katarina felt Lux's walls clamp down on her rod. She thrust her cock deep inside Lux, as she felt herself coming to a release.

"Lux!" She cried out. "I'm cumming!"

"Cum inside, Katarina!" Lux moaned out. Katarina grinned as she felt herself come closer to her release. She thrust once more, as she felt herself cum, her tip shooting out hot white strands of semen into Lux. Katarina slammed her cock back in Lux, earning a "Kat!" from Lux. her cock continued its release, Finally, Katarina pulled out, letting Lux's hips fall onto the bed. Her womanhood was leaking again, Katarina's cum flowing out freely and onto the bed.

"You went so deep." Lux groaned softly.

"You feel too good." Katarina replied. "Can I get some water?"

"Sure." Lux replied, still exhausted from Katarina. "Make a right, the kitchen is there. Just get me some too, please."

"Anything for you, Lux." Katarina chirped. She rubbed her cock once more to coax out the semen still inside, before getting up and exiting the room. Within a few minutes, she returned, closing the door behind her.

"Lux, get up." Katarina said softly. Lux, in the exact same position as before, lifted her head.

"Hmm?" she groaned.

"Get up. I got you some water."

"Thanks." Lux smiled weakly. Groaning in pain, she shakily lifted herself up to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"Here." Katarina handed Lux a bottle of water, which was gratefully accepted.

"Thanks." Lux whispered, before gulping down the water. She handed the almost empty bottle back to Katarina, who finished it and tossed it aside.  
"I'll pick it up later." She informed Lux.

"No problem." Lux waved it off.

"Ready for more?" Katarina asked.

"Not really." Lux groaned, much to Katarina's disappointment. "Sorry. I'm already aching."

"Why say sorry?" Katarina asked. "I didn't exactly take it easy on you."

"I know you want more." Lux sighed.

"I guess, but it's fine." Katarina replied. "I'll do anything, as long as it's with you."

"Hey, I said I was done down here, not up here." Lux motioned at her breasts. "Sit at the edge of the bed."

"Wow, Lux." Katarina grinned. "You're amazing."

"Anything for you, my Kitty Kat." Lux slyly replied, making Katarina blush. By now her rod was erect, standing straight up at its full nine inches. Lux slid off the bed, and knelt, so that her breasts were above Katarina's penis.

"Now this is a view to die for." Lux whispered, gazing up at Katarina's breasts.

"Why thank you, Luxxie." Katarina grinned, her cheeks still red. Lux grabbed Katarina's legs, and spread them apart to highlight Katarina's long rod. Taking her breasts, she engulfed Katarina's cock with the space in between them. Lux pushed them together, looking at Katarina. The pinkette just nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. Without another word, Lux began to stroke Katarina's cock with her breasts, moving them up and down Katarina's penis. She grinned, hearing Katarina pant with each stroke, encouraging her. Lux increased her pace, coaxing out some precum. She looked down, observing the pile of white liquid that was quickly building up. Without hesitation, she began to lick Katarina's sensitive tip, causing Katarina to moan in surprise. Still continuing her strokes, Lux licked around the head, like a lollipop, tasting Katarina with each lick.

"Lux! I-I'm-" Katarina exclaimed.

"Go on, shoot it all out." Lux commanded, still rubbing Katarina's cock with her breasts.

"I'm Coming!" Katarina shouted out. Within a couple of seconds, how, white cum shot out of Katarina's tip and onto Lux's withdrawn face. It spurted out wildly, shooting its substance all over Lux's pale face.

"Hah….Hah…" Katarina moaned with each spurt.

The brunette continued to pump Katarina's rod, forcing all the cum that was left inside to be shot out. The sticky fluid that didn't hit Lux's face dribbled down out of Katarina's cock and coated the top of Lux's breasts.

"That was…" Katarina started, catching her breath before continuing. "So good."

"Why thank you." Lux smiled, before beginning to lick to semen off of her breasts. Her tongue circled the tip of Katarina's hard rod, absorbing all of the white substance. She then licked it off her own breasts, before using her index finger to wipe it off her face and into her mouth.

"You're sexy when you do that." Katarina remarked with a grin on her face.

"So I'm not sexy any other time?" Lux joked, swallowing the semen she'd licked up.

"You're always sexy." Katarina hastily remarked. "Just extra sexy when you did that."

"You're sexy when you're in heat." Lux giggled. "Always crying my name out. It's such a turn on, to see a tough person like you so vocal in bed."

"Oh, you be quiet." Katarina waved her off, giving Lux a hand to get back onto the bed. They lay down together, before Lux pulled the covers over them. She lay atop Katarina, her face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Good night." Lux smiled, giving Katarina a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good night. Came the reply.

"I love you." Lux whispered.

"I love you too." Katarina replied softly, a light blush tainting her cheeks.

••••

Fin!

Part 3: Wrap-Up

"Hmmm?" Lux moaned tiredly.

"Lux." Katarina whispered. The Crownguard woman lay atop Katarina, her face snuggled atop her breast.

"Kat?" Lux peeked up, looking tiredly into Katarina's emerald orbs.

"I've been hiding something else." Katarina confessed. "I can't hold it anymore."

"What is it?" Lux sighed, placing a hand on Katarina's cheek.

"I'm not who I say I am." Katarina spit out. "I don't work at a donut shop."

"Where do you work then?"

"I'm an assassin." Lux chuckled, which turned into full on laughter. "What's so funny?" Katarina asked.

"Of course you are. You literally went to the academy for that." Lux began to twirl Katarina's hot pink hair with a finger, as they continued to talk.

"No, not like that. I mean that I get paid to kill people." Katarina continued.

"So?" Lux asked.

"You're fine with that? Like, the fact that I could have been hired to kill you?" Katarina wondered.

"It doesn't matter what you do, or where you work. I still love you the same." Lux replied softly. "And, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't kill me, would you?"

"I wouldn't ever." Katarina replied, a grin plastered on her face. Lux leaned forward and pressed her lips against Katarina's, still twirling the strands of hair.

Bzzt! Bzzt! Lux pulled away, scrambling to get her phone. She picked it up, and her face changed from content to worried in just a second.

"What happened?" Katarina asked, after Lux hung up.

"There's an emergency, so I have to leave now." Lux explained, pulling on a shirt and pants. "You can bring your stuff here, if you want to move in. The keys are on the nightstand."

"Thanks, Lux." Katarina replied. "See you later."

"I hope so, Kitty Kat." Lux winked, and walked out the door, with a slight limp. The door shutting left Katarina alone.

"I guess I'm living here now." She sighed, picking up the keys and getting dressed. "Gotta get my stuff." She exited the apartment, making her way towards the warehouse.

••••

Meanwhile, at Crownguard Network Services, Lux pushed through the doors, only now feeling the consequences of her bedtime activities. She walked stiffly, with a slight limp, into her office.  
"What happened, Jayce?" She asked, looking at the engineer.

"Someone with a personal vendetta against the company has been remotely destroying networks all over the city. I don't know who it is, but I do have a suspicion." Jayce informed her.

"It's gotta be Ez." Lux sighed. "I'll deal with it. Anything else?"

"Nope." Jayce walked out with a smile, but stopped at the door. "Actually, I just wanted to congratulate you."

"For what?" Lux asked, dumbfounded.

"I see that your date went well." Jayce chuckled, exiting the room before Lux could respond. Lux just sighed, waving Jayce off as she began to contact someone.

••••

Bzzt Bzzt! Katarina's phone buzzed. The pinkette picked the device up to see who had texted her.

'Hey Kat! Just wanted to congratulate you on finally getting Lux! Wanna get a drink or something?'

'Jayce?'

'Ofc it's me.'

'How'd you know?'

'I literally work with Lux.'

'Wow.'

'Meet me at the diner in 15 minutes.'

'Whatever.'

Katarina took her keys, got dressed, and exited the apartment for a second time, after moving her belongings to her new apartment. She walked down the block, feeling a rush of nostalgia as she continued. Her old neighbourhood, the streets, and the all-too-familiar diner. It wasn't exactly the same, but it was enough for Katarina to reminisce about it. She pushed the door open, scanning around for Jayce. The pinkette spotted meticulously well kept brown hair, and walked right over.

"Jayce." Katarina slid into the booth.

"Hey, Kat! Congrats!" the engineer replied, flashing one of his signature smiles.

"What are you even saying?" Katarina asked, peering at the menu for a second, then setting it down.

"Really?" Jayce asked, a comical grin on his face. "I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"How'd you know?"

"I was originally invited to the little get-together, but I wanted you two to be alone."

"That's nice of you." Katarina scoffed.

"Hey, I was rooting for you all the way." Jayce replied, frowning. "I had to sabotage our own stuff for that."

"Wow, Thank you, Mr. Cupid." Katarina replied sarcastically. "How'd you know about the rest?"

"Lux was limping when she came in." Jayce informed Katarina with a smile. "The only person she met up with was you."

"Wow, a detective and cupid." Katarina joked, slowly but surely easing back into a comfortable state."

"What did you do to her?" Jayce asked, smirking. "You couldn't have taken it easy on her?"

"Oh, shut up." Katarina waved him off. The waiter appeared, taking both of their orders.

"So, who're you dating now?" Katarina asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Her name's Jinx. She's a really nice girl." Jayce responded.

"That's good to know." Katarina replied. "By the way, thanks for the setup, Mr. Cupid."

"Anything to get you two together." Jayce grinned. "We should go on a double date some time. You, me, Lux and Jinx."

"Sounds cool." Katarina agreed. "I owe you one, though."

"It's just like old times, isn't it?" Jayce grinned.

"I guess so."

The food arrived, the waiter gently setting the plates in front of them.

"I guess we really don't change, huh?" Jayce chuckled, nodding at Katarina's food. A chocolate milkshake and fries was all that the pinkette ordered.

"I guess not, Mr. 'I Always Get A Hamburger'." Katarina chuckled. Jayce had a cheeseburger, with a soda on the side. The two continued to eat, talking and catching up about their lives. They finished the food and made their way back to the company building, standing at the front door.

"I've gotta go home, but that was really nice." Katarina waved.

"I'll see you around." Jayce flashed a grin, before walking into the building. Katarina made her way back towards her new apartment, grinning all the way.

••••

Two weeks later, Lux was walking into her office, as she noticed an envelope, with a splash of hot pink on it, laying atop her desk. Curiously, she picked it up and opened it, revealing the contents inside. A small card that read:

Dear Luxxie,

Meet me at the apartment when you're done with work. I have something to tell you. -Kat

The brunette chuckled, happy that she could see Katarina again. Even though they lived together, Katarina's Job often made her wake up at abnormal times, so their only contact was late at night. The day flew by, as Lux grew more and more anxious about what Katarina had to say. She skipped the entire way back to her apartment, humming a soft tune. She unlocked it, gasping and blushing when she saw Katarina. The pinkette had on only a bra, and a pair of underwear.

"Like what you see?" Katarina smirked, pulling Lux in.

"No, I don't." Lux whispered, thoroughly confusing Katarina. "I love it."

"That was kind of corny." Katarina giggled, pulling Lux in for a kiss. During what felt like hours but was most likely seconds, they shared an intense heat and passion.

"What did you want to tell me?" Lux asked, as they pulled away.

"I'm retiring." Katarina deadpanned.

"Seriously?" Lux asked.

"I'm sorry that I won't bring income anymore." Katarina apologized.  
"No need for that." Lux waved it off.

"I just missed you too much. I miss seeing your cute face every day, and every night." Katarina smiled.

"I did too." Lux giggled.

"Can I be your personal bodyguard then?" Katarina asked timidly.

"Of course you can. I would love to have one, and it might as well be you."

"Thanks." Katarina smiled. "I missed you too much."

"Why don't you show me how much you missed me then?" Lux giggled, kissing Katarina on the cheek.

"Whoa!" Lux exclaimed, as Katarina lifted her off the ground.

"Of course, Lux." Katarina smirked. "Anything for you."

Fin!


End file.
